Basket Case
by crazyonechan
Summary: Bueno, soy mala en sumarys...pero es mejor de lo que parece. ¡traducción! ¡ouran/furuba crossover!
1. ¡Es por la riqueza!

___N/T__: hola! Aquí crazyonechan, este es mi primer trabajo ¡yay! Recientemente decidí que quería ser traductora ya que tristemente padezco falta de imaginación _para poder crear mis propios fics T.T. Espero que les guste, es un crossover muy bueno, y creo que vale la pena traducírselos en español. 

_Agradezco infinitamente a Lilgirl por dejarme traducir su trabajo :D. No soy la mejor traduciendo pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo! ^0^ __Por favor sean buenos conmigo -.-_

_Lo que esta entre […] son comentarios míos :D_

**Disclaimer:** tanto Ouran como Furuba no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivas autoras. Y la trama tampoco me pertenece si no a la maravillosa lilgirl yo solo soy una humilde traductora -.- *suspiro*

* * *

**Capítulo 1: ¡Es por la riqueza!**

* * *

"¡Es tan lindo!", "Se ve como una chica. ¡Que adorable!", "¡es como un príncipe!"

Estos eran solo algunos de los comentarios que Haruhi escuchó mientras hacia camino a través de la multitud de chicas que obstruían la puerta del salón de clases. "¿porqué hay tantas?" se preguntó. Sabía que todas estas chicas no iban en su clase, y especialmente porque algunas eran de grados superiores.

"¡Haruhi!" atascada entre dos chicas que estaban tratando de empujarse hacia enfrente del grupo, Haruhi estaba feliz de escuchar la voz de Hikaru entre tantos chillidos de chicas.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Haruhi preguntó a los gemelos mientras hacía camino entre dos chicas que estaban enfrente de la multitud, por fin liberándose del mar de jovencitas a punto de desmayarse. "¿porque están todas estas chicas aquí?" agregó, mirándolas de nuevo. Las había visto atestarse así en el host club, pero obviamente, los únicos dos (tres) hosts en el cuarto no eran el centro de atención.

"estudiante nuevo" los hermanos respondieron simultáneamente. Señalaron con un dedo a través del salón de clases hasta un escritorio. Haruhi no podía ver quien estaba sentado en él por todas las chicas obstruyendo alrededor. "se transfirió de alguna escuela pública" Kaoru explicó mientras se encogía de hombros. "A pesar de eso, parece ser de una familia adinerada" Hikaru agregó "lo suficientemente rica para que haya ingresado en la clase 1-A por lo menos" comentaron al unísono.

Haruhi, ahora capaz de alcanzar su escritorio, acomodó su maletín y eligió ignorar lo que decían "al parecer es…popular" dijo, mirando de nuevo a la multitud de chicas.

"si me preguntas, parece un debilucho" Hikaru criticó, sentándose en la orilla del escritorio de Haruhi.

"¡Hikaru!" Haruhi lo regañó dándole una mirada severa.

"¿no lo has visto bien? Está todo flacuchento" Kaoru concordó "si no estuviera usando el uniforme masculino, parecería una chica"

"por supuesto, como Haruhi a demostrado, usar el uniforme masculino no te hace un hombre" Hikaru rió disimuladamente, una sonrisa irónica postrándose en su rostro.

"por lo que sabemos, podría ser una chica confundida de genero" Kaoru sugirió con una sonrisa que hacía juego con la de su hermano.

"Hikaru, Kaoru," Haruhi suspiró, diciendo sus nombres para llamar su atención, pero no estaba segura por que regañarlos primero: por sus exageradas criticas por el nuevo estudiante o la rara forma de molestarla "¿Cuál es su nombre?" preguntó en cambio de reprenderlos por nada en ese momento.

"Sohma Yuki" dijeron los gemelos al coro. Sus voces estaban en perfecta armonía como siempre. "como dijimos, aparentemente su familia es rica. En realidad, he escuchado un poco sobre los Sohmas, pero acerca de quienes son o hacen…" Hikaru comenzó, después él y Kaoru terminaron la oración encogiéndose de hombros "…no sabemos"

"Tal ves Kyoya sabe un poco mas de él" Kaoru agregó "él parece saber algo de _todos_"

Haruhi sintió un escalofrío en su espalda al imaginarse a Kyoya con su fría y manipulativa sonrisa. Las cosas que el encontraba eran aterradoras, pero la única cosa mas aterradora, era el misterio de cómo descubría lo que sabía. De alguna forma, Haruhi sabía que ella no quería saber ese secreto.

"¡de acuerdo!" la voz del profesor apenas se escuchaba entre los fuertes chirridos de las chicas, varado en el mar de estudiantes. "¡Todos regresen a sus salones de clases! ¡Tengo una lección que enseñar! ¡y el resto de ustedes, tomen sus asientos! "

Las chicas dejaron el salón con muy mala gana en una sola fila. Haruhi hizo lo que le ordenaron, y finalmente fue capaz de ver al estudiante transferido. Él era exactamente como Hikaru y Kaoru lo describieron—delgado, afeminado y débil en apariencia—a pesar de eso, era muy apuesto y…elegante. Haruhi pensó por la falta de una mejor palabra. Lo primero que notó acerca de él fue el inusual color de su cabello. Gris.

Una de las estudiantes femeninas en el escritorio al lado de él le susurró algo para llamar su atención. Cuando él miró hacia ella, Haruhi pudo notar sus ojos grises, los cuales hacían juego con su cabello en color, eran como dos grandes orbes, y algo hermosos para concluir. La estudiante femenina le pasó una nota, mientras se acercaba para susurrarle algo. Mientras le susurraba, cosa que Haruhi no pudo escuchar, él la miraba con una curiosa, atenta expresión. Sonriendo calidamente, él tomó la nota y articuló un 'gracias' silencioso.

La chica se sonrojó ligeramente antes de regresar rápido a su escritorio. Haruhi miró a Yuki mientras sostenía cuidadosamente la nota en su mano, mirándola fijamente como si pudiera decirle lo que contenía. La puso en su bolsillo sin siquiera abrirla. Haruhi primero pensó que era descortés, pero luego consideró que talvez quería leerla después, cuando tuviera más tiempo o no meterse en problemas. Pero no pudo evitar pensar en su sonrisa fue falsa.

Haruhi notó por el rabillo del ojo que Hikaru la estaba observando. Atrapada mientras veía al nuevo estudiante, rápidamente quitó su vista de él y abrió su libreta y pretender que escribía algo en ella.

"Haruhi," Hikaru susurró mientras se inclinaba ligeramente a ella. Ella le dio una mirada de lado que tenía los mensajes de 'que' y 'cállate' al mismo tiempo. "¿Ves? Te dije que era un debilucho. ¿Que piensas?" le preguntó.

Haruhi se encogió de hombros. "débil, talvez, pero todas las chicas parecen amarlo" susurró Kaoru, acercándose del otro lado "¿tu que crees?"

"¡shh!" les dijo a los dos firme pero silenciosamente. Puso su atención de nuevo a la lección en clase. En toda la clase, no pudo evitar mirar a Yuki de vez en cuando para satisfacer su curiosidad acerca de él. Dentro de los cincuenta minutos que habían pasado, había recibido por lo menos otras cuatro notas mas, dos de ellas tenían besos marcados en ellas y otra con un gran corazón pintado en él. Haruhi fue pedida para que pasara una de las notas a él por una compañera de atrás. No solo estaba sorprendida por lo popular que se había hecho en el primer día, si no por lo inconsciente que era su profesor al no notar lo que pasaba en su propia clase. _[N/T: que así fueran los míos XD]_

La campana sonó a las doce, lo que indicaba la hora de almorzar. Todos los estudiantes salían de sus aulas de estudio, aunque Yuki se quedó en su asiento. Haruhi sacó su caja de obento de su bolsa y notó que Yuki tenía una pequeña y cuidadosamente envuelta caja de almuerzo dentro de su maletín y lo colocó en su escritorio.

"¿no comerás en la cafetería entonces?" preguntó desde donde ella estaba sentada.

Yuki dirigió su mirada hacia ella, ligeramente sorprendido por que le hayan hablado "ah, no, mi amiga me empacó un almuerzo" respondió.

"¡Haruhi!" Hikaru y Kaoru exclamaron, recargándose en la puerta _tuvieron que regresar por mí_ pensó, su ojo derecho tuvo un tic al escuchar sus voces llamando por ella.

"ven a comer en la cafetería" Hikaru demandó mientras se acercaba a su escritorio

"pero tengo mi almuerzo aquí" ella dijo apuntando a la caja.

"¡cómelo en la cafetería!" Kaoru ordenó.

Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, ellos ya la habían atrapado junto con su caja de bento "¡oigan!" gruñó "¡no quiero comer en la cafetería!"

"¡lástima!" los gemelos replicaron. Ella fue arrastrada desde el salón hasta el pasillo, sabiendo que resistirse era inútil, su apretón era muy fuerte. Miró de vuelta a Yuki antes de cruzar la puerta, tenía una expresión de confusión en su rostro. Suspirando, hizo una nota mental de disculparse con él por ser tan descortés, si es que tenía una oportunidad. Aun cuando no era su culpa dejar el salón en medio de la conversación, quería expresar su arrepentimiento—por no ser capaz de hablar un poco más y por ser arrastrada abruptamente por sus amigos—más bien abductores.

Mientras la mañana se hacía tarde, la cafetería lentamente se fue llenando. Varios clientes de Haruhi se paraban en la mesa donde estaba para decirle lo sorprendidos y emocionados que estaban al verla comer en la cafetería. Y no eran los únicos sorprendidos.

"¡Haru-chan!" la tierna voz de niño de su compañero superior alcanzó sus oídos "¿comerás el día de hoy con nosotros?"

"si, Honey-senpai, lo haré" respondió con una sonrisa. _Pero no a voluntad_ pensó, dándole una mirada a ciertos gemelos que estaban haciendo fila para tomar su almuerzo.

"¿podemos Takashi y yo sentarnos contigo entonces?" preguntó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja como siempre lo hacía.

"Por supuesto" Haruhi respondió.

"me sentaré al lado de ti" dijo Honey.

"lo siento, pero los asientos al lado de Haruhi están pedidos" Hikaru informó mientras se acercaba a la mesa, con su bandeja en la mano. Tomó asiento en su izquierda.

"entonces nos sentaremos enfrente de ti, ¡vamos Takashi, hay que ir por el almuerzo!" dijo Honey. Agarró al alto y silencioso host de la manga y lo arrastró. Todo lo que Mori dijo en respuesta fue "Ah."

"¿entonces que piensas del transferido? No contestaste en clase" Kaoru preguntó mientras se sentaba a su derecha.

"eso es porque pude meterme en problemas al hablar en clase" Haruhi respondió monótonamente. "se supone que deben poner atención a la clase"

"estábamos escuchando, pero solo eran repasos" Hikaru indicó "ahora contesta nuestra pregunta, ya no estamos en clase"

Haruhi tomo el contenido de su bento pensativa por un momento "él parece ser—"

"¿débil? ¿Flaco?" Kaoru interrumpió.

"No, estaba pensando mas en términos de su personalidad" Haruhi corrigió. Ser interrumpida por cualquiera de los gemelos ya no le molestaba, era algo que ellos hacían y había aprendido a ignorarlo.

"¿orgulloso? ¿Auto-centrado?" Hikaru sugirió. Era fácil adivinar las opiniones que ya se habían formado acerca de él.

"En realidad, parece ser reservado. Como si él no quisiera hablar con alguien, pero él no va a ser descortés ignorándolos de alguna forma" Haruhi explicó. Los gemelos solo la observaban en blanco. "¿entienden?"

"Haruhi!" exclamaron, idénticas miradas aburridas plasmadas en sus rostros.

"eso no tiene ningún sentido" Hikaru criticó.

"lo tiene para mí" Haruhi dijo mientras tomaba una mordida de su almuerzo.

"¡Haruhi!"

Haruhi casi se ahoga al escuchar el fuerte llamado de su nombre. Ella reconoció cierto rubio superior a quien pertenecía la voz.

"Senpai" ella tosió, mientras alcanzaba un vaso con agua que Kaoru había conseguido mientras hacia fila.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí en la cafetería?" Tamaki preguntó sorprendido. "quiero decir, estoy feliz de verte aquí, pero normalmente no vienes a la cafetería a comer!"

"la persuadimos para venir" Hikaru y Kaoru respondieron.

_Mas bien me forzaron _pensó Haruhi "no me importa comer aquí de vez en cuando" explicó secamente.

"¡bueno, para celebrar esta ocasión especial, me sentaré contigo!" Tamaki declaró. Y como ya tenía su bandeja del almuerzo, rápidamente se sentó enfrente de Haruhi.

"¿Qué hay de especial en ello?" preguntó la castaña en voz alta

"tono, ¿has visto al estudiante transferido?" inquirieron los gemelos.

"¿estudiante transferido?" repitió Tamaki.

"¡hi! Está en nuestra clase. Se transfirió de alguna escuela publica" explicaron los gemelos al unísono.

"¿hay un nuevo estudiante? ¡Que emocionante! ¿No lo crees Takashi?" Honey exclamó mientras regresaba a la mesa.

"si." Mori respondió y los dos Senpais se sentaron al lado de Tamaki.

"Que interesante. ¿Como pudo un estudiante de escuela pública entrar a Ouran?" Tamaki se preguntó.

"no es imposible" Haruhi murmuró conteniendo el aliento, mirando a un lado en señal de molestia.

"¡AH! Quiero decir, por supuesto que no es sorprendente que tu hayas logrado entrar, ¡eres muy lista Haruhi!" Tamaki entró en pánico, había olvidado que Haruhi venía de una escuela pública. "¡no quería insultarte! ¡Papá lo lamenta!"

"Olvídalo" Haruhi suspiró.

"Tranquilo, Tono" molestó Hikaru "muy fastidioso" agregó Kaoru.

"entonces, ¿Quién es el nuevo estudiante?"

"Sohma Yuki-kun" replicó la castaña. "no pude hablar mucho con él, mas bien solo le pude decir una palabras" hizo una pausa mirando a los gemelos. Ellos se encogieron de hombros, completamente ajenos que habían interrumpido su conversación con el nuevo estudiante. "como sea, Hikaru y Kaoru no saben nada de él excepto de donde vino y que los Sohmas son una familia adinerada"

"adinerada no es un término suficiente" Kyoya indicó mientras tomaba asiento del otro lado de Tamaki "la familia Sohma es bastante compleja, y se especializan en los negocios aun mas que los Ootoris. Son dueños de hospitales, grandes compañías, dojos, y variedades de industrias. Además hay miembros de la familia que tienen sus propias carreras, como escritores, tiendas de ropa y centros turísticos de aguas termales. Ellos tienen muchas casas vacacionales que ellos rentan temporalmente también"

"te dije que Kyoya sabría" Kaoru dijo, sacando la lengua como para probar algo.

"¡eso es asombroso! Esta persona Sohma suena de una familia muy rica" Tamaki alabó.

"¿entonces porque fue a una escuela pública?" Haruhi preguntó. En sus pasadas experiencias con gente rica, ellos nunca iban por caminos baratos, para alguien que era de una tan prestigiosa familia, no atender a una carísima escuela privada era extraño para ella.

"al parecer, él así lo quiso" correspondió el pelinegro mientras deslizaba la servilleta en su regazo. "Sohma Yuki, estudiante de primer año, atendió a la escuela superior Kaibara en vez de el colegio para hombres que su familia escogió para él. Fue el primero en ir en contra de los deseos de su familia de ir a la escuela privada y atender a la escuela pública"

"¿entonces porque ingresó aquí?" interrogó Hikaru.

"el líder de la familia Sohma declaró que lo transfirieran aquí. Aunque tampoco es el único" Kyoya explicó "Honey-senpai, corrígeme si me equivoco pero ¿no había una nueva estudiante en tu clase esta mañana?"

"ah! Es cierto! Se sentó hasta atrás y estaba tan callada que me olvidé de ella" Honey confirmó "Takashi, ¿Cuál era su nombre?"

"Sohma Kagura" respondió el alto host, haciendo una pausa mientras comía, lo suficiente para responder.

"Sohma Kagura, estudiante de una escuela privada solo para chicas. La top en su clase" comenzó Kyoya. Empujo sus lentes con un dedo, causando que la luz diera una amenazadora reflexión y continuó "también fue transferida por el líder de la familia. También hay dos más en escuela media, todos transferidos de varias escuelas privadas. Todos ellos son de la familia Sohma. Creo que todos ellos son primos. También hay una de segundo grado que fue transferida a nuestra clase, pero tiene un historial en faltar a clases, así que no vino hoy. También debería haber otro de primer año en su clase, Haruhi, pero también tiene la costumbre de faltar a clases" _[y de nuevo hizo pulir su titulo de rey de las sombras :S]_

Haruhi sintió un escalofrió correr por su espalda, al escuchar toda la información. No pudo evitar preguntar "Kyoya-senpai, ¿Cómo sabes tanto acerca de ellos?"

Kyoya sonrió, moviendo su cabeza un poco, para que la luz reflejara en sus lentes y escondiera sus ojos "los Sohmas y los Ootoris son grandes rivales en el mundo de los negocios. Es mi trabajo saber acerca de ellos"

"eso no explica como sabes tanto acerca de ellos" Hikaru observó con una mirada aterrada en su rostro que hacía juego con las expresiones de su hermano y Haruhi.

"hice que los investigaran un poco" dijo simplemente como si ese habito fuera normal "siempre lo hago" _[este tipo me asusta u.u]_

"Kyoya-senpai, tu dijiste que siempre buscabas los antecedentes de nuestras clientas. Nunca mencionaste nada acerca de nuevos estudiantes" Haruhi mencionó.

"nuevos estudiantes, no" Kyoya corrigió "los estudiantes transferidos son otra historia. Me gusta saber quienes son o donde han estado. Cuando supe que todos los estudiantes eran de la familia Sohma, solo investigue un poco mas a fondo"

"¿solo un poco?" Hikaru y Kaoru se atrevieron a preguntar.

"Yuki-kun parece estar ajustándose bien a la academia después de haber venido de una escuela publica" Haruhi dijo cambiando el tema ligeramente "a mi me costó un tiempo acostumbrarme a este instituto cuando fui aceptada de la escuela media"

"si, pero tu has atendido a escuelas publicas toda tu vida, Haruhi. Él ha estado en institutos privados hasta que ingresó a Kaibara" dijo seriamente Kyoya. Haruhi pudo sentir el tono helado en su voz.

"¡Haru-chan! ¡Haru-chan! " Canturreó el pequeño Honey "¿Cómo es Yuki-chan?"

"es muy débil" Hikaru empezó "y afeminado" Kaoru terminó.

"era reservado pero extremadamente popular" sintetizó la chica "era muy afeminado en apariencia, pero era atractivo."

"Haruhi! ¡A papá no le gusta que hables de esa forma! ¡Deberías estar avergonzada! ¡Apenada!" le regaño Tamaki.

"solo estoy diciendo que luce del tipo de hombre que algunas de las clientas le gustaría" murmuró solemnemente.

"¿Oh? ¡Eso no sonó así para nosotros!" los gemelos la molestaron.

"en Kaibara había un club hecho solamente por chicas que lo adoraban. Se llamaba 'el club de fans de Yuki', y él era conocido como el 'príncipe Yuki'" explicó Kyoya "al parecer tenían reglas de cómo y cuando hablarle a él. Su popularidad aquí es innegable, solo que debo admitir que es sorprendente lo rápido que acumuló fans"

Tamaki se quedó pensativo un momento"¿en verdad crees que es popular con nuestras clientas?" preguntó.

"él _es_ popular con nuestras clientas, Tono" corrigió el mayor de los gemelos "todas las clientas de Haruhi la ignoraron hoy porque estaban muy ocupadas pasándoles notas a él"

"hasta nuestras clientas estaban distraídas por él" continuó el menor.

"Parece que ha llamado la atención de las chicas" Kyoya observó después sonrió ajustándose las gafas "y es solo su primer día aquí. Interesante"

Haruhi casi podía ver el dinero que estaba en la cabeza de Kyoya. Ella solo podía imaginar lo que estaba pensando, pero no había duda que tenía algo que ver con hacer dinero.

Honey, que se había ido sin ser notado, regresó a la mesa con un gran pedazo de pastel, decorado con crema y una fresa en la punta. Haciendo un gran anuncio acerca de los dulces distrajo a los otros hosts.

Haruhi fue capaz de terminar su almuerzo más o menos en paz. Molestar a Tamaki era el trabajo de los gemelos, y por una vez, ella no era el tema de su trabajo. Fue capaz de escapar del grupo y regresar al salón temprano, deseando poder estudiar un poco antes de la otra clase.

Mientras se acercaba al salón, pudo escuchar la voz de una estudiante dentro del cuarto. Cuando se acercaba más pudo escuchar lo que decía.

"¡yo solo quería darte la bienvenida a la escuela!" la chica exclamó. Haruhi se detuvo en la vuelta de la puerta. Usualmente no espiaba a las personas, pero espiar era un mal hábito que aprendió de los hosts.

"Está bien, es decir, gracias pero—" escuchó la respuesta de Yuki. Su voz se escuchaba algo nerviosa.

"No lo entiendo" la chica dijo, su voz temblando llena de emoción. Su tono era confuso y dolido "no pensé que un abrazo fuera apresurado. ¿Soy así de ofensiva?"

"no es que seas ofensiva," Yuki explicó "es que...soy extremadamente tímido"

"¿Tímido? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?" La chica dijo, después rió. "no te preocupes, te ayudaré a salir de tu cascarón"

Haruhi se asomó por la puerta, a tiempo para ver a la chica dar un paso adelante, lanzándose a él con sus brazos abiertos para abrazarlo. Jadeando, Yuki se movió hacia atrás por instinto se quitó del camino. Haruhi atravesó la puerta para atrapar en vano a la chica, la chica se tropezó con sus propios pies y pegó en el piso.

"¿por-por que hiciste eso?" la chica balbuceó, mirándolo con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Lo-lo siento, yo—" Yuki tartamudeó, luchando por encontrar palabras.

"¡Como pudiste!" la chica chilló. Levantándose, se fue en dirección a Haruhi.

Yuki trató de alcanzarla antes de que saliera del salón, pero no pudo agarrarla del hombro "¡Espera, lo siento! ¡No quise—!"

"¡no, no quiero escucharlo!" la chica sollozó. Pasó al lado de Haruhi y corrió por el pasillo. Haruhi la escuchó sollozar hasta que desapareció, luego se volteó para encarar a Yuki. Cuando él la vio parada ahí, evadió su vista en vergüenza.

"Eh, Yuki-kun" ella dijo, aunque no sabía que mas decir.

Él se dio media vuelta. "¿si?" evitaba hacer contacto visual mientras ella se acercaba.

"Um, yo uh—" Haruhi dirigió su mirada al piso. No estaba segura por que no le dijo nada; aceptaba que quería saber por qué evadió el abrazo de la chica. Pero preguntarle sería descortés. Entonces recordó que había prometido hacer esa mañana "acerca de esta mañana" continuó "solo quería disculparme por irme tan abruptamente. No me quería ir."

"ah, esta bien" Yuki dijo con una sonrisa "no tenías elección."

"es cierto" Haruhi rió ansiosamente. Cayó un silenció incómodo, los dos mirando en direcciones opuestas. "Um, soy Fujioka Haruhi" dijo introduciéndose a si misma. Parecía que era la única cosa que podía decir para romper el silencio.

"soy Sohma Yuki" le devolvió la introducción, dando una educada reverencia "mucho gusto en conocerte"

"¿disfrutaste tu almuerzo?" preguntó a la falta de algo mejor que decir.

"si, lo hice, gracias" él dijo con otra sonrisa. El lugar se llenó de silencio otra vez. Las únicas preguntas que podía pensar eran acerca de lo que atestiguó.

"¡Haruhi!" estaba feliz de escuchar las voces de los gemelos por una vez. Fue raro lo que hizo, pero se giro para verlos entusiasmada.

"desapareciste" Hikaru se quejó "no te vuelva a ir de esa forma. Tono todavía estaba vociferando cuando nos fuimos."

"ah, gomene" se disculpó la castaña. "solo quería estudiar un poco antes de clases."

Yuki tomó la oportunidad de la distracción y regresó a su escritorio.

"Haruhi" los gemelos corearon. "¿estas lista para el examen de mañana?"

"por su puesto, estudié muy duro así que estaré lista" dijo, mirando curiosamente al tímido Sohma. Tomando su asiento, sacó su libro para estudiar, alejando el misterio que rodeaba a los múltiples transferidos, que estaban en su cabeza por el momento.

Las clases comenzaron de nuevo y Haruhi continuó contando la cantidad de cartas y notas que Yuki recibía. Para mitad de la tarde había recibido un total de veintiséis notas, las cuales solo guardaba, y casi cada chica del edificio había hablado con él en algún momento u otro. Guardaba todas las notas y cartas que le daban y evitaba cualquier contacto que algunas de las chicas pretendían, aunque un poco mas gentil que cuando lo hizo mas temprano.

El día llegó a su fin, y las clases terminaron. Mas tarde, Haruhi se encontraba en la tercera sala de música para asumir su posición como anfitriona. Se vió obligada a alejar cualquier curiosidad acerca de Sohma Yuki, al igual que cualquier tarea que necesitara hacer y cambiar al 'estilo Host'.

Les tomó a las clientas llegar unos minutos mas tarde de lo usual, pero cuando llegaron, las más regulares de Haruhi fueron de las primeras en llegar.

"¡Haruhi-kun!" chirrió Momoka "le di la receta que me diste a mi chef para prepararla anoche en la cena, ¡a mis padres les encantó!"

Haruhi sonrió "me alegra" dijo, dejando cerrar sus ojos con su grande sonrisa. _Me pregunto ¿como sabrá hecho por un chef profesional? _Pensó. Su boca casi haciéndose agua al pensamiento.

"Haruhi-kun!" otra de sus clientas dijo emocionada, dando pequeños saltos como para llamar la atención de los hosts "¿has visto al nuevo estudiante en nuestra clase? ¿Acaso no es atractivo?"

"¿Cómo puedes decirle eso a Haruhi-kun, Miku?" la tercera clienta le reprimió.

Miku jadeó cubriéndose la boca con sus manos "¡lo siento mucho, Haruhi-kun! ¡No quise decir que tu no fueras—quiero decir, no estoy diciendo que lo prefiero mas que a ti—mejor dicho, es como decir—"

Haruhi levantó una mano para acallar a la chica "está bien, no me ofendes" se rió. No pudo evitar encontrar a la sonrojada chica entretenida. "también lo noté. ¿Es muy elegante, ne?"

"¿quién es atractivo?" demandó Tamaki, invitándose a si mismo a la conversación como siempre lo hace.

_Debo saber mejor al decir eso aquí _pensó Haruhi abatida _sus oídos podrían detectar mi voz millas de distancia si hablara sobre un chico._

"¡el estudiante transferido!" respondió Momoka al rey anfitrión.

"Haruhi, ¿aun estas con ese tipo?" demandó Tamaki, tomando a su ''hija' por los hombros. Él se miraba serio, pero con tan grave expresión en su cara era solo una cosa que Haruhi encontró cómico. Era difícil para ella tomarlo en serio.

"yo no 'estoy' con nadie" dijo fríamente, ladeando su cabeza lejos de él.

"¡no le hables así a tu padre!" Tamaki gritó, su rostro tornándose rojo de ira.

De nuevo, Haruhi no pudo tomarlo en serio, pero la ocasión en que ella lo hacía era rara. Liberándose de su apretón, se giro para atender de nuevo a las clientas.

"parece que Yuki se está volviendo popular con las clientas" Kyoya observó, levantando un dedo para acomodar sus gafas "esto podría ser un problema para el Host Club."

"¿problema?" Tamaki jadeó. Corrió hacia el lado del vicepresidente, olvidándose de la ofensa que Haruhi le había hecho en un instante "Kyoya, ¿que quieres decir con 'problema'?"

Kyoya lo miro a través de sus gafas, pero la luz reflejando en ellos ocultaban sus ojos de vista. "solo que si es suficientemente atractivo como para robar la atención de la clientas mas leales de Haruhi, igual que las de Hikaru y Kaoru, ¿Quién dice que no robará la afección de las demás clientas?"

"¿en verdad crees que esto afectará al club?" Tamaki preguntó, tomándose un momento para considerarlo "quiero decir, tenemos muchas clientas, él no puede ganar la atención de _todas ellas_"

"creí que había dicho acerca del fan club de Yuki antes. ¿El club de sus dedicadas admiradoras?" Kyoya señaló. Se detuvo y dejo de escribir en su libreta para darle una mirada de perfil al rey anfitrión "un _club, _Tamaki. No un asistente de un club, si no un club entero. Dedicado _solamente _para admirarlo. "

"¿puede alguien ser así de popular?" Haruhi se preguntó en voz alta.

Como si fuera una respuesta, un fuerte grito se escuchó desde el pasillo, haciendo eco en el techo y grandes paredes.

"¡Yuki-kun! ¡Te amamos!" el gritó lloriqueó. Y no era solo una voz, si no unidades de severas voces gritando juntas. La fuerte exclamación fue seguida de gritos de alegría por fanáticas chicas.

De repente, las puertas de la tercera sala de música se abrieron. La persona que corrió dentro fue nada más y nada menos que Sohma Yuki en persona. Sin siquiera notar a nadie mas en la sala, rápidamente cerró las puertas tras de sí. El pequeño grupo de ruidosas chicas podían ser escuchadas mientras pasaban y se alejaban del pasillo.

Suspirando de alivio, Yuki se dio la vuelta para ver en que cuarto había entrado por refugio, solo para notar un grande grupo de chicas que componían las clientas del Host Club. El tragó en seco, tomando un paso hacia atrás y estrellándose en la puerta. Lucía intimidado mientras observaba al grupo de chicas que tenían expresiones de emoción.

Haruhi parpadeó un par de veces ante el joven aterrado antes de preguntar "¿esas chicas estaban…persiguiéndote?"

Era claro que Yuki la reconoció de antes mientras sus ojos caían en ella "Yo-yo estaba tratando de esconderme" explicó "no quería interrumpir—" hizo una pausa, mirando de nuevo la sala "lo que sea que es esto" murmuró.

Kyoya le dio a Tamaki una mirada que decía, '¿ves lo que quise decir?' después se volteó hacia su inesperado huésped. Tamaki se precipitó para encarar a Yuki. "¡acabas de entrar en el Host Club!" exclamó

Yuki arqueó una ceja "¿El que?" preguntó con curiosidad.

Tamaki enderezó su espalda, extendiendo su mano como un gesto hacia la habitación y habitantes de ella, tomó aire y recitó dramáticamente "el instituto privado de Ouran es definido por, uno, familias prestigiosas, y dos, riqueza. La gente prospera tiene mucho tiempo libre. Ouran Host Club es sobre estos atractivos hombres que tienen tiempo libre, y darles hospitalidad a estas encantadoras señoritas, que también tienen tiempo, y sacar provecho de ello. Es un elegante juego único en este instituto prestigiado."

Cuando Yuki se quedó mirando al presidente del Host Club confundido, Haruhi tomó el cargo para explicarle. Pensó en eso por un momento, después de decidir la mejor forma de describirle el circo del que ella era parte, sonrió tomando un paso hacia delante y habló.

"¡es por la riqueza!" declaró, fríamente. No quería decirlo de forma ofensiva. Pero Tamaki lo tomó muy a pecho, y se fue a hacer pucheros en una esquina bajo una nube de depresión.

"ya veo," Yuki dijo incómodo. "Bien, se-será mejor que me vaya."

Se dio vuelta para irse, pero escuchó pasos al otro lado de la puerta. Paralizado, aguantó el aliento como si pudiera ser escuchado en el pasillo.

"¿Yuki-kun?" una chica llamó al otro lado de la puerta, lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado por todos en la sala. "¿Yuki-kun, donde estas?"

La perilla de la puerta comenzó a moverse y Yuki estaba petrificado. Dio un paso hacia atrás, buscando un lugar donde esconderse.

Haruhi sintió compasión por ayudarlo cuando vio el terror en su rostro. Ella trataba con este tipo de chicas casi diario y sabia como se sentía. Podía simpatizarlo, especialmente porque era su primer día aquí.

Rápidamente, Haruhi se movió hasta el otro lado del salón. Abriendo la puerta de atrás de la habitación donde los hosts se cambiaban frecuentemente, llamó para tener su atención "¡Yuki-kun! ¡Rápido, por aquí!"

La cabeza de Yuki se movió al escuchar su nombre. Vio la puerta abierta y corrió hacia ella. Cuando apenas entró, Haruhi comenzó a cerrar la puerta detrás de él, cuando la puerta principal se abrió mostrando a la enérgica jovencita.

"Oh, tampoco está aquí" dijo decepcionada, después de buscar visualmente en el cuarto.

"pero mi encantadora rosa, ya que estas aquí, tal vez puedas disfrutar los servicios del Host Club" sin perder un segundo, Tamaki se deslizó a su lado y tomó su mano gentilmente en la suya.

La chica, con su mano libre en su sonrojado rostro, jadeó con emoción mientras veía al atractivo Tamaki. "¡Oh!" chirrió.

"¡tomaré eso como un si!" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa. La tomó y comenzó a introducirle a los diferentes tipos de anfitriones del club.

Haruhi lo observó con una mirada aburrida desde atrás del cuarto _así es como su charlatanería aumenta _pensó _ve una cara nueva en el club y no pierde la oportunidad de invitarla a que designe a alguien._

La puerta, en la cual ella todavía estaba al lado, se abrió ligeramente. Ella se giró para ver a Yuki apenas espiando por ella. Él no estaba viendo el cuarto si estaba desocupado, como sea, él estaba viendo directamente a ella.

"Ah, ¿Fujioka-san, cierto?" inquirió, sus grandes ojos brillando por la luz del cuarto reflejando en ellos.

"si" ella dijo calladamente, dándole una sonrisa cansada mientras se volteaba hacia él.

"gracias" dijo con una ligera sonrisa. A pesar de que era pequeña, Haruhi pudo notar que era real esta vez, muy diferente a las sonrisas que les había dado a innumerables chicas en el día. Y demostraba la sinceridad de su apreciación.

La sonrisa de Haruhi se agrandó "no hay problema" dijo. Mientras cerraba la puerta le murmuró "quédate aquí hasta que todos se vayan. Yo vendré a avisarte cuando sea seguro salir"

"Haruhi-kun" llamó la voz de Momoka. Haruhi no podía verla o a ninguna de sus otras clientas desde donde se encontraba. La multitud de clientas de los otros Host la bloqueaban de vista.

"si, ya voy!" respondió, regresando de nuevo a la presencia de sus clientas. Durante todo el tiempo, estuvo atrapada en su modo de anfitrión que olvidó ver a Yuki para asegurarse que de que no necesitara algo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el Host Club cerró sus puertas hasta el otro día.

"¡Haruhi!"

Haruhi miró de una bandeja de plata que estaba limpiando para encontrarse con los gemelos. "¿que?" preguntó, dejando la bandeja en una mesa cercana.

"¿Por qué ayudaste a ese chico?" preguntó Hikaru.

"¿chico?" preguntó, después se acordó. "¡Yuki-kun!" jadeó. Pasando a un lado de los gemelos, se apresuró en llegar a la puerta trasera.

"¡Yuki-kun!" exclamó mientras abría la puerta.

Yuki se encontraba en la orilla de la ventana, su cabeza descansando en sus brazos que estaban cruzados arriba de sus rodillas, durmiendo.

Haruhi se le acercó y puso una mano gentilmente en su hombro. "Yuki-kun" dijo suavemente, dándole una sacudida.

Los ojos de Yuki se abrieron de repente. Se levantó en un segundo, tratando de recordar en donde estaba. Confundido, la miró con una inocente expresión interrogativa.

Haruhi sonrió. "el lugar es seguro" le informó.

Acomodándose, Yuki se talló los ojos soñolientos. "ah, gracias" le agradeció. Mirando su reloj suspiró. "voy tarde para la cena" se lamentó.

"¿que tan lejos vives de la escuela?" preguntó la castaña.

"Cerca de quince o veinte minutos" respondió.

"Entonces no te tomará tanto para llegar" ella dijo, girándose para dejar el lugar. "tomas un carro aquí, ¿cierto?"

"No" Yuki replicó, siguiéndola por detrás hasta la sala principal. "caminé hacia la escuela. No tengo un auto o alguien para que me traiga aquí, en ese caso"

"pero—" Haruhi se detuvo tan abruptamente para girarse que él casi choca con ella. "¿que tu familia no te proviene con un auto?" le desconcertó que alguien rico caminara a donde fuera. Después de todo, ¿no todas las personas ricas se trasladaban en autos deportivos y limosinas? _[No por nada son ricos bastardos ]_

"la estadía Sohma esta exactamente a cuarenta millas dentro del país" Kyoya explicó desde donde estaba sentado tecleando en su laptop. "eso es mucho mas que veinte minutos desde aquí, Haruhi"

Haruhi miró hacia el rey de las sombras "¿entonces no vives en la estadía?" preguntó.

"él vive con su primo, Sohma Shigure, aquí en la ciudad" Kyoya informó, sin siquiera molestarse en mirar fuera de su trabajo.

Yuki se alarmó al notar que un extraño sabía eso sobre él. Notando la curiosa mirada de Haruhi asintió. "No, no he vivido en la estancia desde que era pequeño" confirmó. Miró intensamente al perfil de Kyoya, mirando como si quisiera preguntarle como sabía eso acerca de él.

"¡Haruhi!" Tamaki le llamó mientras se acercaba a ella. Estaba acomodando algunas tazas de Té y apenas acababa de notarla conversar con Yuki "¿no iras a casa?" preguntó.

"si, senpai," le respondió "solo le avisaba a Yuki-kun que era seguro irse a casa"

"eres muy popular con las chicas" Hikaru mencionó, recargándose en el hombro de su hermano con su codo.

"aun cuando eres un debilucho" Kaoru terminó, sus brazos cruzados críticamente en frente de él.

"¡Hikaru, Kaoru!" Haruhi les regañó

Yuki los miró por un momento. "Ah, yo no atraigo a tantas chicas por que quiera" suspiró, bajando su mirada al piso." Se hace tarde. Necesito irme a casa ahora"

Yuki se dio vuelta para irse. Haruhi levantó una mano para alcanzarlo "Espera" dijo, con intenciones de hacer que los gemelos disculparan por su rudo comentario. Cuando dio un paso hacia delante se tropezó con unas de sus desabrochadas agujetas, cayendo hacia él justo cuando se dio la vuelta. Instintivamente, ella lo rodeó con sus brazos para tratar de no caer, pero tocó el piso de todas formas. Una nube de humo rodeó su cabeza mientras caía de donde Yuki se encontraba unos segundos atrás, y que ahora se encontraba abajo, cabeza abajo.

Levantándose entre sus rodillas y manos, Haruhi parpadeó aturdida al ver el uniforme de Yuki en el suelo, debajo de ella.

"¡wah! ¡¿A dónde se fue Yuki-chan?" Honey exclamó, aferrándose al brazo de Takashi alarmado.

Entonces, debajo de la camisa y saco azul algo se movió. Haruhi se inclinó hacia atrás sobre sus piernas, moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado con curiosidad. Los gemelos se acercaron más.

Por el cuello de la camisa, un pequeño y gris ratoncito asomó su cabeza. Mirando alrededor, notó a todos los hosts parados sobre él y suspiró. Girándose miró hacia Haruhi con grandes, grises orbes como ojos.

Haruhi parpadeó, recargándose hacia atrás incrédula "¿Yuki-kun?" jadeó.

La rata, para sorpresa de todos, se reverenció ligeramente. Y mucho más sorprendente, habló. "si, Fujioka-san. Soy yo."

Todos se quedaron en shock mientras gritaban y jadeaban casi en horror; todos excepto Haruhi, que estaba sentada en sus piernas en frente de la rata gris—cual aparentemente era Yuki— buscando en su mente por una respuesta lógica, y Kyoya, quien sonrió de forma remilgada, acomodó sus gafas mientras la luz ocultaba sus ojos y dijo "¡Interesante!"

* * *

_N/T: __¡listo! Primer capitulo terminado, estoy tan orgullosa! *blush*. Me encantó el final del cap. Sobre todo lo ultimo que dijo Kyoya ^^ pobres de ellos al enterarse de esa forma, pero me apiado mas de Yuki-kun por lo que le viene T.T. bueno espero que les haya gustado, díganme que les pareció y comenten por favor [le prometí a Lilgirl que le traduciría los reviews] lilgirl y yo los estaremos esperando ^^_

l

l

l

V

_~…Le Review Button…~_


	2. nada como la incentiva

_Hola de nuevo! ^^, ya sé debo estar loca por subir un cap tan pronto -.-U (debo darle mas tiempo a Lilgirl para que suba mas caps) pero estoy muy feliz! Gracias a todos ustedes por apoyarme, y motivarme a seguir traduciendo. Sobre todo muchas, muchas gracias a: gabiii981, y a luchia-mermaid-95 por ser las dos primeras en dejarme un review ^^_

**Disclaimer:** tanto Ouran como Furuba no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivas autoras. Y la trama tampoco me pertenece si no a la maravillosa _Lilgirl _yo solo soy una humilde traductora -.- *suspiro*

* * *

**Capitulo 2: nada como la incentiva.**

* * *

Las hojas al fin, convertidas en capullos, habían crecido en los árboles, a pesar de que las flores no habían florecido aun. Era muy pronto en la primavera para las flores aun, pero Yuki apreciaba el brillo que esas hojas provocaban mientras caminaba en el conocido camino hacia casa. Mirando hacia los escasos rayos del sol, espiando a través del follaje, suspiró indignado. Olvidando los eventos que pasó en su primer día de escuela de su mente, apresuró el paso para llegar a casa, el lugar que realmente quería estar en el momento.

Yuki se sumergió en sus pensamientos, y una casa estilo japonesa que él llamaba hogar apareció a través de los árboles. Se miraba invitadora, y lo que la hacia más, fue la aparición de Tohru, que estaba colgando ropa afuera de ella para secarse. Se miraba tan serena que él no pudo evitar suspirar, y él sabía que ella era la razón por la que se sentía en casa en ese lugar.

Mientras ella levantaba una manta de la canasta, lo visualizó venir desde unos metros de distancia. Sonriendo calidamente, se detuvo en su quehacer y lo saludó "¡bienvenido a casa, Yuki-kun!" moviendo su brazo arriba de su cabeza para asegurarse de que la vio saludarlo.

"gracias" dijo mientras la alcanzaba. Suspirando agregó "y es tan bueno estar en casa"

"¿cómo te fue en tu primer día en la nueva escuela?" preguntó.

Ella mostró un interés tan genuino que él se obligó a contestar. Pero la verdad era demasiado horrible como para molestarla con ello. Él tuvo un horrible día, primero, el ser acorralado por tantas chicas, -y las chicas de Ouran eran mucho peor que las chicas de Kaibara-. Segundo, la chica que trató de abrazarlo cayó al suelo y no hubo nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto por miedo de revelar su secreto. Además de que alguien fue testigo de ello. Y finalmente, lo que estuvo tratando de evadir todo el día al huir de las ruidosas chicas que lo perseguían, sucedió: fue abrazado por alguien del sexo opuesto y se transformó en frente de personas. Y de todas las personas, una llamada Ootori Kyoya, una persona malvada en los ojos de Yuki que nunca hubiera deseado haber sido maldito en conocerle.

Así que en vez de decirle a Tohru lo horrible que su día fue, por lo que él sabía, siendo la persona que ella era, se preocuparía por ello días, e incapaz de mentirle, improvisó. "mi día fue—memorable"

"¡eso es grandioso! ¿La escuela era linda?" preguntó Tohru.

"eh, si lo era." Yuki replicó, mirando hacia otro lado antes de que su linda sonrisa y grandes ojos inocentes lo convencieran a ceder y compartir sus preocupaciones con ella. Él sabía que podía confiarle esa gran información y lo que era peor es que ella le dejaría sin siquiera quejarse. Así es como era ella. Era eso lo que hacía difícil el no hacer eso.

Quitándose los zapatos antes de entrar a la casa él dijo "tuve un largo día, estoy cansado. Iré a dormir un poco."

Tohru sonrió suavemente. "de acuerdo. Oh, y Yuki-kun"

"¿si?" le preguntó mirándola de vuelta.

"te guardé algo de la cena. Cuando hayas descansado, baja y la calentaré para que comas"

Yuki sonrió calidamente. "gracias Honda-san" dijo. Entrando a la casa pasó al lado del estudio de Shigure sin decir una palabra.

"¡bienvenido a casa!" Shigure saludó como siempre "¿como estuvo la—?"

"No quiero hablar de eso" Yuki respondió cortamente. Subió por las escaleras ignorando los pucheros que hacía Shigure por su descortesía. Abriendo la puerta de su habitación entró en ella, inmediatamente cerrando fuertemente la puerta tras de sí. Suspirando, recargó momentáneamente su cabeza en la puerta y su humor parecía oscurecerse junto con la habitación que lo rodeaba. Colapsándose en su cama, el gimió internamente y externamente al recordar el final de su día.

* * *

'_Todos se quedaron en shock mientras gritaban y jadeaban casi en horror; todos excepto Haruhi, que estaba sentada en sus piernas en frente de la rata gris-cual aparentemente era Yuki- buscando en su mente por una respuesta lógica, y Kyoya, quien sonrió de forma remilgada, acomodó sus gafas mientras la luz ocultaba sus ojos y dijo "Interesante!"_

_Yuki miró hacia su saco azul, en el cual estaba sentado ahora. ¿Debería correr y esconderse en algún lugar hasta que se fueran? ¿Se irían de todos modos? ¿Ahora que es lo que iba a hacer? Estos siete jóvenes hombres— o mejor dicho seis jóvenes hombres y obviamente una joven mujer que lo transformó al caer sobre él; aunque no sabía el por qué se disfrazaba de hombre—acababan de presenciar su transformación e inadvertidamente descubrieron su maldición. ¿Qué pasaría si le dicen a alguien más? Sería difícil convencer a alguien que viste convertirse un hombre en rata sin que ellos pensaran que estabas loco, pero siendo los ricos populares que eran ellos, al menos uno de ellos era lo bastante ingenioso como para convencer a alguien que era cierto._

_Haruhi que aun estaba sentada en sus piernas "¡Yuki-kun!" Exclamó "¡Eres una rata!" aparentemente estaba en shock, porque era demasiado obvio para todos los presentes que él era una rata._

"_si, lo sé" Yuki respondió "lo-lo siento. No quería sobresaltarte"_

"_¿Cómo es posible?" Hikaru demandó, poniéndose en cuclillas al lado de Haruhi._

"_¡nadie puede cambiar en una rata!" Kaoru objetó, poniéndose en cuclillas al otro lado de Haruhi._

"_¡él es una rata!" Tamaki jadeó aun en shock._

"_Takashi, esto es posible? Crees lo que estas viendo?" Honey preguntó, perplejo._

"_Uh!" fue la única respuesta que articuló el alto senpai. Lo que quería decir exactamente, solo Honey podía saber. _

"_si, soy una rata" Yuki suspiró, mas consiente de su estado sin su ayuda. "Fujioka-san" dijo, en ese momento solo sabía su nombre. "esto no debió pasar. Quiero decir, no hubiera pasado si en realidad fueras un chico"_

_Esta vez los hosts no jadearon en shock, si no en sorpresa "¡sabe que Haruhi es una chica!" Tamaki exclamó._

"_ah! Eso no es bueno!" los gemelos hicieron un puchero. Intercambiaron una mirada sobre la cabeza de Haruhi y se encogieron de hombros "si alguien mas lo sabe, ¿como va a pagar Haruhi su deuda?" _

_Ignorándolos, Haruhi se agachó un poco más y tomó a Yuki entre sus manos, levantándose. "Yuki-kun, no entiendo" dijo, sin importarle que su verdadero género haya sido descubierto en ese momento. "¿Cómo puede ser esto posible? Quiero decir, he tenido sueños raros antes, pero nada como esto"_

"_odio decirte esto, pero esto no es un sueño" Yuki explicó, sosteniéndose de sus dedos con sus pequeñas patitas. "es mas bien una pesadilla viviente."_

"_¿que quisiste decir con 'no hubiera pasado si Haruhi fuera un chico'?" Kyoya inquirió. Dio un paso al frente y se detuvo en la derecha de Haruhi, mirando hacia la rata Yuki que ella sostenía entre sus manos._

"_temía esto todo el día" Yuki gimió, dejando que sus ojos se cerrarán por frustración "esta es mi maldición" no tenía otra opción que decirles ahora. Después de todo tenia a Hatori para borrarles la memoria después. Eso si lo dejaban ir. Por lo que él sabía, ellos eran ricos y codiciosos, y talvez tratarían de hacer dinero con un extraño fenómeno que era la maldición de la familia Sohma._

"_¿Maldición?" Haruhi repitió._

_Yuki asintió. "he sido maldito a cambiar en la rata del zodiaco desde el día en que nací" explicó. Como solamente él había sido descubierto, decidió que aparentaría que nada mas él era el único maldito en vez de revelar a toda la familia. "estoy poseído por el espíritu vengativo de la rata, así que cada vez que soy abrazado por una persona del sexo opuesto, me transformo" _

"_Fascinante" comentó Kyoya. "¿Por qué solo la rata? ¿Y por qué solamente tú? ¿Hay otros que están poseídos por signos del zodiaco?"_

"_Um, supongo que los hay. Ninguno que yo conozca" Yuki mintió._

"_¿Como regresas…?" Hikaru comenzó. "…a la normalidad?" Kaoru terminó, y después agregó "¿Tienes que ser abrazado de nuevo?"_

"_No, regreso a ser yo mismo después de un rato" Yuki respondió "aunque es inexacto. No se cuando pasará o cuanto tiempo tomará. Pero debo advertirles…"_

"_advertirnos de qu—" Hikaru no pudo terminar la oración, porque en ese momento Yuki se transformó, causando que Haruhi lo soltara. Y ahí estaba parado frente a todos, sin nada mas que su traje de nacimiento.'_

* * *

Yuki despertó por el ritmo de la lluvia afuera de su ventana, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado dormido, soñando. Aun en sus sueños no podía escapar de los acontecimientos de ese día, lo perseguían tanto en sus sueños como en sus horas despierto. Sentándose sobre su cama, se talló los ojos. Afuera estaba oscuro _¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo? _Se preguntó, tomando en cuenta de que ya había oscurecido.

Levantándose, Yuki abrió la puerta, entrecerró los ojos cuando la fuerte luz del pasillo se mostró, se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad de su habitación. Podía escuchar la voz de Tohru abajo mientras salía de su cuarto. La voz de Shigure le respondió de inmediato a lo que sea que la había preguntado la joven mujer. Cerrando la puerta, descendió por las escaleras solo para encontrarse a Tohru a uno metros de ellas.

"estas despierto, Yuki-kun" Tohru observó. Sonrió calidamente "¿tienes hambre?"

"si, mucha" él le respondió, frotándose los ojos soñoliento, aun estaba medio dormido. Siguiendo a Tohru hasta la cocina, se mantuvo aun lado mientras la veía sacar las sobras que ella le había guardado del refrigerador. Antes de que cerrara la puerta, notó un segundo plato, envuelto, adentro.

"¿hay otras sobras aparte de la mía?" Yuki preguntó, hablando cuando las palabras se formaron en su mente.

"No, eso es para Kyo-kun" Tohru respondió, al darse cuenta que lo que quería decir era el segundo plato. Ella cuidadosamente desenvolvió el suyo y lo puso en la estufa, después la encendió en bajo para calentar.

"¿aun no ha regresado?" Yuki suspiró, recordando que el precipitado Sohma había huido esa mañana antes del desayuno para no atender la nueva escuela.

Tohru asintió "Shigure-san dijo que no había llegado desde que se fue esta mañana" explicó "estoy preocupada por él. No ha comido nada en todo el día. Así que me aseguré de cocinar extra y guardarle un poco."

Yuki suspiró de nuevo, recargándose en el tablero que se encontraba al lado de la estufa mientras que Tohru ponía la comida en ella. Le molestaba que Kyo fuera lo suficientemente inmaduro como para faltar el primer día en una escuela nueva, basada por los deseos que Akito les había impuesto. Pero le enojaba que fuera lo suficientemente tonto para esconderse todo el día y preocupar a Tohru a causa de ello.

"¿entonces como estuvo tu día en la escuela?" le preguntó, decidiendo distraerse antes de ponerse furioso por las tontas acciones de su primo.

"estuvo bien, pero te extrañé y a Kyo-kun también" ella respondió "incluso Uo-chan y Hana-chan dijeron que no era lo mismo sin ustedes"

"bueno, no me fui por voluntad" Yuki murmuró, mirando fija e intensamente al piso.

"¡pero creo que es maravilloso!" Tohru exclamó "la academia Ouran ofrece mucho mejor educación que en Kaibara. Tendrás muchas oportunidades en la vida"

"dudo eso, pero tienes razón en una cosa" Yuki rió "es una grandiosa oportunidad aprender en la academia Ouran. Es una escuela con muy altas notas. Mi única desgracia es ya no voy contigo a la escuela, Honda-san"

Tohru se sonrojó, levantando sus manos casi en forma defensiva "¡No! No puedes reprimirte al cambiar de escuela solo por mi causa!" ella jadeó, moviendo sus manos frenéticamente.

"¿Y por que no?" Yuki preguntó, sonriendo juguetonamente.

"p-porque!" Tohru exclamó. Pensando un momento sobre la pobre razón que tenía, suspiró con una gotita en la cabeza. "eh, bueno, por favor no te preocupes por mí. Yo también te extrañé, Yuki-kun, pero quiero que disfrutes tus días en la academia lo mas que puedas, tu y Kyo-kun, ambos. Lo siento, no estoy haciendo ningún sentido."

"No, creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir" Yuki le aseguró. "preguntaste sobre mi día hace rato y estaba algo vago. En realidad, no tuve un muy buen día del todo. Sentí que todas las chicas de Ouran me perseguían y se desmayaban sobre mí; es peor que en Kaibara. Y en realidad te extrañé, Honda-san. Pero te prometo que mañana trataré de disfrutar la escuela."

"lamento que hayas tenido un mal día" Tohru lamentó, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía cuando tenían este tipo de charlas "estoy segura de que encontraras algo que te guste de Ouran, ¡y entonces ya no será tan malo!"

Yuki analizó sus palabras durante un momento"¿Cómo que?"Dijo encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente, incapaz de pensar en algo bueno de la academia.

"Eh, bueno, ¿que acerca de hoy? ¿No había algo que te agradara?" preguntó la chica.

Yuki pensó por un momento, tratando de pensar en algún evento de ese día que considerada 'bueno'. Nada le vino a la mente. Iba a decir algo cuando la puerta de atrás se abrió quedamente.

"Kyo-kun" ella exclamó. Yuki dejó el tablero en el que estaba recargado y fue hacia la puerta dentro del pasillo. Allí se encontraba Kyo, quitándose los zapatos.

"¡bienvenido a casa, Kyo-kun!" Tohru le saludó con una sonrisa de alivio. "¿tienes hambre? Te guardé un poco de—"

"No tengo hambre" Kyo replicó secamente, moviendo su cabeza lejos. Acomodó sus zapatos al lado de la puerta, escondiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

"¿es Kyo-kun el que escucho?" Shigure dijo desde su estudio. Segundos después el pelinegro Sohma apareció en el pasillo. "¡Kyo!" lo llamo escaleras arriba, atrapando al joven muchacho en ellas.

"Que?" Kyo gruñó, mirando con rabia a su primo.

"¡Tohru trabajó muy duro para preparar la cena! Lo ultimo que puedes hacer es comerla, y especialmente porque huiste y la preocupaste durante todo el día" imitó un regaño.

"¡No, no fue ningún problema! Solo la guardaré para ti mañana" Tohru explicó.

Kyo bufó, su mirada quedándose en la cara sonriente de Tohru antes de resumir su subida hacia arriba. Yuki lo miró fijamente, y suspiró cuando estaba fuera de vista.

El tiempo en que Tohru marcó se había terminado, indicando que la comida de Yuki ya estaba lista. Inmediatamente regresó a la cocina para removerla antes de que se quemara.

Yuki puso su mirada en Shigure, mirándolo fijamente mientras pensaba. Él aun no entendía completamente el por qué Akito lo había transferido a él y a Kyo a una nueva escuela, pero podía adivinar que una de las principales razones era mantener a Tohru lo mas alejada de ellos posible. Akito ya debería saber que es imposible mantener a los Sohmas alejados de Tohru completamente. Pero aparentemente era lo suficientemente egoísta para pensar que separarlos un poco era suficiente, mejor que pasar todo el día con ella.

"dime por qué Akito nos envió a Ouran" Yuki dijo, su mirada firme en las facciones de Shigure. Decidió que era hora de confirmar sus sospechas, cuales tuvo todo el tiempo.

Shigure le dio una mirada de perfil. "no se lo que quieres decir" respondió, dando la espalda "ya te dije, Akito dijo que quería que todos ustedes tuvieran una mejor educación que recibían en sus otras escuelas. Así que transfirió a todos a la academia Ouran"

"sabes que es mentira" Yuki replicó. Mirando la cabeza de Shigure con rabia cuando el mayor guardó silencio. Finalmente, suspiró, mirando desde su hombro.

"Yuki, no puedes pelear en contra de los deseos de Akito-san, no importa lo mucho que lo intentes." Dijo y agregó cuando regresaba a su estudio. "solo ve a la escuela y dale la ilusión de que lo obedeces por una vez. Deja que yo me preocupe por Tohru, ¿de acuerdo?"

Los ojos de Yuki se dilataron un poco. "¿Qué quiere decir eso?" preguntó. Comenzó en ir al estudio para obtener más respuestas. "oye—"

"Yuki-kun" Tohru inadvertidamente interrumpió mientras se asomaba por una esquina. Sonrió y dijo "está lista."

Yuki suspiró, dándole una débil sonrisa. "gracias, Honda-san" miró una vez mas a la puerta del estudio antes de ir a la mesa para cenar.

Después de comer, Yuki ayudó a lavar los pocos platos que ensució y se fue a la cama. Mientras descansaba en ella, se preguntaba que iba hacer con su maldición al ser descubierta. Estaba tan feliz de regresar a casa y cansado que olvidó hablarle a Hatori para pedirle que si podía borrar algunas memorias. Por supuesto que lo podría hacer el siguiente día.

Cayendo en un ligero sueño, se imaginó la siguiente mañana. Y probablemente tendría que enfrentarlo solo de nuevo mientras que Kyo se desaparecería hasta terminar el día. Aunque no es como si el tener a Kyo fuera un soporte o ayuda.

~…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…~

La academia Ouran era muy diferente de la escuela pública Kaibara—el campo, los estudiantes, los profesores— todo acerca de ello era diferente. La única cosa que no había cambiado cuando Yuki se transfirió, era la gran atención que recibía de las chicas. Y para colmo de ello, se había duplicado. En cierta forma, había cambiado— Para peor.

_Nunca pensé que llegaría a extrañar el club de fans de Yuki_ pensó mientras declinaba graciosamente un 'abrazo de buenos días' de una compañera. Puso sus cosas en su escritorio y se enterró en la silla antes de que alguna otra compañera pudiera atentar abrazarlo, aunque sentarse no lo prevenía del todo. Miró por su hombro hacia donde se sentaban los tres hosts para notar que uno de los gemelos le susurraba algo al otro y miraban en su dirección. Inmediatamente se giró para mirar adelante.

Suspirando, pudo sentir sus nervios tensándose mientras su mente revelaba lo que iba a pasar. Le había llamado a Hatori esa mañana, pero la línea estaba ocupada. Para tener sus memorias borradas tendría que esperar hasta el otro día. Al menos que estuviera que estar bajo su merced y esperar que no intentaran 'probar' que su maldición era real a alguien mas por demostración.

Haruhi entró al salón de clases e inmediatamente lo miró agachado en su asiento. Se miraba como si fuera a acercarse a él, o al menos decirle ago, pero no tuvo oportunidad.

"¡Haruhi!" los gemelos le llamaron mientras la encarcelaban por ambos lados. Yuki no pudo escuchar lo que ellos le decían por la charla que había en toda la habitación. Sacando sus notas, repasándolas antes de clases, decidiendo que la mejor forma de actuar era como si no hubiera pasado nada.

"¡Sohma Yuki-kun!" mirando hacia arriba, había una castaña chica-europea parada al lado de su escritorio, Yuki parpadeó.

"¡eres adorable! ¡Tan Moe!" ella exclamó, poniendo sus manos sobre su rostro.

"¡Renge-chan!" Haruhi jadeó, corriendo hacia el lado de la chica. "Uh, ven aquí y dime sobre ese nuevo anime por salir"

"pero, pero" Renge objetó, pero Haruhi la alejó de él. Yuki estaba aliviado aunque sorprendido. Miro hacia Haruhi con una expresión de confusión y ella le sonrió como diciendo 'de nada'. Antes de que pudiera pesar algo más, el profesor entró y comenzó la clase.

La mañana se disipó mientras el profesor daba lección tras lección. Cuando la hora para almorzar llegó, pensó que finalmente podría tener una pieza calmado y solo en el salón de clases mientras veía salir a los otros estudiantes hacia la cafetería. Pero solo cuando estaba seguro que estaba solo, dos sombras idénticas los atraparon y a su escritorio por los dos ambos lados.

"¡Yuki-kun!" los gemelos Hitachiin, dueños de las sombras, entonaron juntos, llevando idénticas, extrañas, oscuras y maliciosas sonrisas. "¿Por qué no te nos unes hoy en la cafetería?"

"Ah, bueno, tengo mi almuerzo aquí" Yuki replicó, agarrando su caja, cual contenía el almuerzo. Captó a Haruhi detrás de los gemelos, lucía compasiva.

Levantándolo de la silla por los brazos, los gemelos comenzaron a 'escoltarlo' a la puerta. "¡No, no, insistimos!" uno de ellos dijo. Él no sabía cual era cual, tampoco recordaba sus nombres a pesar de que se habían conocido el día anterior. "¡deberías comer en la cafetería!"

Haruhi los siguió por detrás, aparentemente incapaz de auxiliar. "no hay forma" murmuró. "Solo haz lo que dicen, es imposible decirles que no"

Yuki suspiró. No iba a tener un almuerzo tranquilo después de todo. Arrastrando sus pies lo suficiente para liberarse del agarre de los gemelos dijo "esta bien, ¡pero puedo caminar por mi mismo!"

"bien, pero no intentes algo" los gemelos aceptaron, caminando en frente de él "pero si intentas escapar, te atraparemos. Y no hay lugar donde puedas esconderte. ¡Recuerda eso!"

"disculpa por ellos" Haruhi se disculpó, concordando el ritmo de Yuki mientras se movía para caminar al lado de él "después de pasar un tiempo con ellos, te acostumbrarás. Esa es la forma en que son. Pueden ser obscenos, solo ignóralo."

"¡hah, Haruhi, podemos oírte!"

Pero ella ignoró sus protestas y continuó. "no estoy segura el por qué quieren que vengas a la cafetería, pero será mejor que estés en guardia. No hay duda de que hay una razón escondida tras ello."

Yuki asintió, evadiendo su mirada de la de ella. "gracias" dijo quedamente. Tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo: el día anterior había sido embarazoso, además de otras cosas. Y hablar con estas personas era la última cosa que quería hacer. Se sentía raro.

"Um, acerca de ayer" murmuró, moviendo su cabeza lejos de ella un poco.

"Tengo que admitir, me fui a casa ayer pensando que todo fue un sueño" ella explicó con una leve sonrisa. "pero si esto fuera un sueño, al parecer aun no ha terminado"

"desearía que fuera un sueño" Yuki admitió "me haría la vida aquí y a todos los demás mas fácil"

Haruhi lo miró por un momento. Sonrió, riendo un poco "pero ahora entiendo por qué evadiste el abrazo de esa chica ayer. Y explica mucho de tu comportamiento"

Yuki sonrió a pesar de sí mismo. "me siento terrible por eso" admitió con remordimiento. "no quería hacer que ella cayera. Pero no podía dejarla abrazarme o atraparla sin revelar…y entonces alguien lo descubrió de todos modos"

Haruhi asintió en concordancia. "¿Qué es lo que haces cuando alguien lo descubre?" preguntó. "ese es un gran secreto para mantener por todo este tiempo. Alguien debió de descubrirlo antes que nosotros"

"hemos tomado ciertas medidas" Yuki replicó, preguntándose si le debería decir. "me preocuparé por ellas mas tarde" agregó deseando sacarle del tema. ¿Qué debería decirle? De alguna forma, tuvo el presentimiento de decirle 'tendré a mi primo para borrarles la memoria mas tarde, así que no te preocupes por ello', no se vería muy bien con cualquiera.

Llegaron a la cafetería y cayeron en silencio cuando abrieron las puertas dobles y revelar el comedor. Yuki siguió a los gemelos, suponiendo que era lo que tenía que hacer, hasta que se le dijera lo contrario, en una mesa estaban Kyoya y Tamaki sentados.

"misión completa" los gemelos reportaron, saludando en una forma militar.

Kyoya cerró su libreta en la que estaba escribiendo y miró hacia ellos "ah, bien, toma asiento" instruyó, completando con un asentimiento de su cabeza a las sillas opuestas. Los gemelos se mantuvieron de pie, como en estado de guardia mientras Yuki tomaba asiento. Haruhi se le unió, además por soporte moral.

Tamaki se inclinó con una expresión tan grave que Yuki pensó que alguien murió o cometió un crimen. "Yuki, el Host Club ha tomado la atención de que eres altamente popular con las señoritas de este instituto" él declaro, directamente.

"bueno, no puedo evitarlo" Yuki dijo en su defensa.

"No, pero es verdad" Kyoya replicó. Acomodó sus gafas con un dedo. "como descubriste ayer, el Host Club fue formado para servir a las mismas señoritas que te adoran."

"¡pero sin esas señoritas no hay Host Club!" Tamaki exclamó. Habló tan alto que varios de los otros estudiantes en la cafetería voltearon a verlos y comenzaron hablar de ellos.

Kyoya levantó una mano para calmar a su amigo "iré directo al punto" dijo al observar la mirada confundida de Yuki "si esas chicas se ponen demasiado obsesivas contigo, tememos que comiencen a no atender el Host Club muy seguido, o nunca volver a aparecerse."

"eso es tan trillado" Haruhi murmuró "¿Por qué le estas diciendo eso? Él no es parte del Host Club, este es tu problema, no de él"

Kyoya sonrió, y se recargó en su silla con sus brazos casualmente cruzados sobre su pecho. "Haruhi, ¿recuerdas que pasó cuando rompiste ese jarrón?"

Es color se fue de su rostro "me hiciste la esclava del Host Club hasta que encontraste que podía pasar como host" replicó "¿Qué es lo que tiene que ver con esto?"

"Yuki-kun, me temo que la atención que atraes de las chicas le será un problema al Host Club" Kyoya explicó. "verás, el Host Club obtiene grandes ganancias y fondos por nuestras clientas. Sin ellas, no tenemos dinero y no hay propósito"

"solo que es lo que quieres decir?" Yuki preguntó, ahora sospechando de las intenciones del vicepresidente.

"Desafortunadamente, no podemos dejarte distraer a nuestras clientas, sea intencional o no" Tamaki informó. Su actitud había cambiado completamente desde el día anterior. Ese día era encantador, gentil, y amable. Al menos eso es lo que Yuki observó cuando espiaba por la puerta trasera de la sala. Ahora era serio y demandante, casi como un rey sobre sus súbditos.

"Sohma Yuki, si vas a ser así de popular con las señoritas, aun con nuestras leales clientas, entonces tendrás que ser un miembro del Host Club!" Tamaki decretó, apuntando un dedo hacia Yuki.

"¿Qué?" Yuki y Haruhi jadearon simultáneamente.

"¿que es esto?" Yuki demandó.

"así es como todo va a ser" Kyoya replicó, bajando un poco la cabeza para que la luz reflejara amenazadoramente de sus gafas "tenerte como anfitrión incrementará los números de clientas e igual los fondos de las cuentas de banco del Host Club. Tu eres completo y la forma de incrementar la popularidad entre las chicas aquí en Ouran es sorprendente, pero nosotros podemos beneficiarnos de eso inmensamente."

Haruhi miraba a su Senpai en completa perplejidad "no puedo creerlo" murmuró "sabía que él haría cualquier cosa para ganar dinero, pero esto es ridículo!"

"que pasa si no quiero ser un Host?" Yuki preguntó, tomándose un momento para considerar sus opciones. Él no se iba a dejar que le mandaran solo por que querían más dinero para su Club.

Kyoya sonrió "me alegra que preguntaras" dijo, una vez mas acomodándose las gafas "si tu no cumples con nuestros términos, no dudaremos en revelar tu 'secreto' al resto de la escuela. Y con 'revelar' no solo me refiero a palabra hablada, si no con una demostración."

Yuki jadeó, sus ojos dilatándose por shock. Sabía que no era bueno que ellos descubrieran la verdad pero no se había imaginado algo así!

"o mejor" agregó el pelinegro, inclinándose hacia enfrente en su silla. Él lo dijo lo suficientemente bajo "si no accedes a ser un Host ahora, podemos hacer la demostración aquí" el ladeó su cabeza un poco para que sus ojos pudieran ser vistos a través de su lentes revelando una siniestra mirada en ellos. "todo lo que tomaría sería otro 'accidental' abrazo de Haruhi, cierto?"

Yuki trató de levantarse, pero uno de los gemelos puso sus manos en sus hombros, empujándolo de nuevo a la silla. El otro hizo lo mismo cuando Haruhi trató de levantarse también.

"Hikaru! Déjame ir!" ella objetó, moviéndose en vano bajo su apretón "no seré parte de esto!" golpeando su puño contra la mesa, miró con rabia a Tamaki "Senpai, ¿como pudiste dejarle hacer esto?"

"lo siento Haruhi" Tamaki se disculpó con una mirada compasiva. "No quiero que el Host Club caiga solo por un excepcional y atractivo estudiante. Quiero que el Host Club continúe junto con las generaciones de Ouran aun después de que me gradúe. Y además." Agregó encogiéndose de hombros. "no es como si estuviéramos lastimando a alguien."

Yuki tiró su mirada a la mesa, dejando cerrar sus ojos con frustración. Era claro para él que necesitaba hablar con Hatori lo mas pronto posible "esta bien, Fujioka-san," dijo, levantando su cabeza para sonreírle "gracias por estar de mi lado, pero realmente no tengo opción."

"¿entonces estas de acuerdo?" Kyoya inquirió.

Yuki asintió, regresando su atención al pelinegro rey de las sombras "si, me convertiré en un host de tu Club" confirmó.

Kyoya sonrió "bien. Comenzaras tus quehaceres a partir de esta tarde durante horas del club" instruyó. Levantándose agregó "creo que hemos terminado"

Los gemelos liberaron a sus cautivos y se retiraron para almorzar. Tamaki se levantó, inclinándose sobre la mesa hacia Haruhi "no estas enojada con Otou-san, ¿verdad, Haruhi?"

Haruhi lo reprochó con la mirada desde su silla. Sin decir una palabra, se levantó y se fue. "¡Ah! ¡Haruhi! ¡Otou-san lo siente!" Tamaki lloriqueó tras ella. Comenzó a perseguirla pero los Hitachiins se metieron en su camino y lo distrajeron.

Yuki suspiró, se levantó de la silla y dejó la cafetería, figurando que aun tenía tiempo para comer en el salón de clases en paz. Necesitaba estar solo, porque aparentemente esa tarde estaría ocupado entreteniendo señoritas en horas del Club. _Me pregunto si será difícil para Hatori borrar sus memorias, al ver que son tan ricos _pensó mientras iba por el pasillo. Encogiéndose de hombros, continuó caminando sin pensar en ello otra vez. Tenía el presentimiento de que sería un largo día.

* * *

_Fin del capitulo dos. _

_U.u que triste que Yuki haya tenido que unirse de esa forma al Host club u.u. no creen? Todo debido a un cierto personaje con lentes ¬¬. Bueno! Gracias por leer...y por favor comenten! ^^. Lilgirl y yo los estaremos esperando. :D_

_Hasta el próximo cap! _


	3. el tipo principesco

_¡Irashaimasen!~ XD_

_Bienvenidos de vuelta :D aquí les traigo un nuevo cap.! ^^_

_Quiero agradecer a: luchia-mermaid-95 y gabiiii981 de nuevo por dejarme un review. Muchas gracias! Sin ustedes perdería la inspiración! T-T *sniff*_

_Lo que está entre […] son comentarios míos ;)_

**Disclaimer:** tanto Ouran como Furuba no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivas autoras. Y la trama tampoco me pertenece si no a la maravillosa lilgirl yo solo soy una humilde traductora -.- *suspiro*

* * *

**Capitulo 3: el tipo principesco.**

* * *

El sol de la tarde alumbraba a través de las grandes ventanas, cual chocaba con las paredes creando un estampado, ligeramente distorsionado por las puertas y moldeándose. Mientras ella caminaba por los coloridos pasillos, Haruhi recordaba los eventos que tuvieron lugar en el almuerzo. Aun cuando se había calmado considerablemente durante las clases, todavía sentía su temperamento subir ligeramente por la gran injusticia. Por supuesto que no esperaba menos que chantaje de parte de Kyoya, especialmente cuando involucraba hacer dinero, era tonto, pero el hecho de que hubiera arrastrado a otro desventurado estudiante hacía el Host por el solapado método era lo hostil. Y la otra cosa que la mantenía así era que Tamaki, el único que tenía autoridad (en el club) de decir 'no' a este acto tan malvado, lo permitió.

Ahora casi al final del pasillo hacia la tercera sala de música, Haruhi trató de poner el caso a un lado y olvidarlo, solo para pasar la tarde con un buen humor para sus clientas. Una vez dentro de la sala, como sea, al ver a Kyoya y Tamaki fue incapaz de poder sentirse indiferente.

"Haruhi" los gemelos le llamaron mientras se acercaban a ella del otro lado de la habitación. Ninguna de las clientas llegaba aun, por que por una vez Haruhi llegaba temprano. "En verdad te enojaste mucho hace rato. ¿Cuál es el problema?" Hikaru inquirió.

Haruhi suspiró con exasperación. En su opinión, ellos no debieron preguntar eso. "¿Por qué?" escupió, cerrando sus ojos de frustración. "¡Porque no esta bien chantajear a las personas y así poder mandarles a tu antojo!"

"no nos grites" Hikaru se quejó "no fue nuestra idea" Kaoru añadió.

"pero ustedes dos fueron quienes lo llevaron con Kyoya-senpai" ella replicó, mirándolos con rabia. Señaló con la punta del dedo al pecho de Kaoru. "¡tu evitaste que huyera cuando lo amenazaron!" y luego hizo lo mismo con Hikaru. "¡y tu me _detuviste _al tratar de prevenir que esto pasara!"

Haruhi ignoró las excusas de los gemelos y se alejó de ellos antes de que se enfureciera más. No había olvidado que ellos participaron en el complot. Sabía que ella no tenía poder para detener a Kyoya de chantajear a alguien, considerando que no podía salvarse a sí misma de ser chantajeada por él; pero no había excusas para las acciones de Hikaru y Kaoru en su mente.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" Honey canturreó, brincando a su lado.

Haruhi se detuvo y dejó salir un suspiro de frustración. Mirando hacia abajo notó la figura alta de Mori detrás de él. Ellos eran los únicos dos miembros que podía tolerar ver por el momento. "¿Qué sucede, Honey-senpai?" Preguntó.

"¡Takashi y yo escuchamos lo que sucedió hoy!" exclamó. Sus grandes ojos de niño mostraban curiosidad. "¿es cierto? En verdad Yuki-chan se unirá al Host Club?"

"me temo que sí" ella replicó.

"no estoy seguro de cómo actuar con él después de lo de ayer" Honey comentó pensando. "Takashi, ya se que no debemos tratarlo diferente porque sabemos su secreto, pero ¿Cómo debemos actuar?"

"...normales" Takashi respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡eso suena bien! ¿Qué piensas?" Honey cuestionó, girándose de nuevo a Haruhi.

"Uh, seguro" dijo con una gotita en la cabeza. "si puedes" murmuró, volteándose cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría. 'normal' en referencia con cualquiera de los Hosts era una broma para ella. Ninguno de ellos sabía lo que era ser normal; dejarlos actuar normal.

Cuando se enfocó en la puerta ella vió a Yuki dar un paso tímidamente. Ella comenzó a cruzar la sala para llegar a él, pero Tamaki lo alcanzó primero.

"¡Bienvenido al Host Club!" él lo saludó con un gesto amplio hacía el salón detrás de él.

"Um, ¿gracias?" Yuki cortésmente respondió, aunque sus expresiones contradecían sus verdaderos sentimientos sobre estar ahí y su deseo de estar en otro lugar. Haruhi podía verlo.

Tamaki lo hizo pasar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí mientras lo hacía, además de sellar su destino en ese cuarto por la tarde. Cuando escuchó el fuerte 'click' de la puerta que se cerraba, Yuki se miraba, -aun cuando no trataba de hacer juego de palabras- como una rata asustada. Haruhi no pudo evitar sonreír inconscientemente por lo literal que eso podía ser, dándole un simple abrazo de una de las hiperactivas chicas.

Yuki miró alrededor con sus enormes ojos, adaptándose al glamour que componía cualquier cuarto de ese extenso instituto. Miró tímidamente a Tamaki "ah, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?" pregunto quedamente.

"¡estoy tan feliz de que preguntarás! ¡Ser un anfitrión es un delicado proceso, que, si es hecho correctamente, puede ser una hermosa expresión artística de la devoción de un hombre y apasionadas emociones hacia las encantadoras jovencitas!" Tamaki declaró dramáticamente, como siempre.

Haruhi sintió pena por Yuki. Ella recordó claramente la vez en que recibió una lección de 'como colocar una taza elegantemente' de Tamaki cuando era apenas una esclava para el Host Club. No tenía sentido, pero esa era la forma en que Tamaki siempre actuaba: sin sentido. Y ella ha aprendido a vivir con eso, de alguna forma.

"Una vez que hayas aprendido a expresar tu adoración por una señorita, serás capaz de hacer que su corazón se derrita de tal forma que nunca te olvidará" Tamaki continuó, ajeno a la rara mirada que Yuki le estaba dando.

Haruhi no había escuchado este discurso antes, pero no lo soportaba—y ni siquiera era la persona a quien se lo decía—así que decidió intervenir. Pero tenía que ser delicada en ello, para Tamaki, que era tan emocional, fácilmente se hería hasta el punto de depresión por un simple comentario.

"Um, Senpai, no creo que una lección ayude mucho a Yuki-kun" Haruhi dijo. Ella habló por experiencia. "aprendí mas fácilmente las 'formas de servir' por experiencia propia. Ninguna de tus lecciones ayudaron mucho"

Por supuesto, ella no vio nada de malo en lo que dijo, y tampoco tenía intenciones en ello. Aun así, el presidente se congeló, y se deprimió en una esquina.

"siento todo esto" ella dijo en un tono apresurado en cuanto se acercó a Yuki. "no tenía idea de que ellos te chantajearían, de otra forma me hubiera opuesto cuando estábamos en el salón"

"tu sabías que algo iba a pasar, ¿no es así?" preguntó Yuki.

Haruhi asintió "no pensé de que se trataba, sin embargo. Sabía que Kyoya-senpai había mencionado querer hablar contigo ayer y eso me hizo sospechar, pero al parecer no pude descifrar de que se trataba todo"

"es por eso que lucías tan compasiva ayer antes de que fuera arrastrado a la cafetería." Yuki observó, haciendo su mirada a un lado.

"lo siento" Haruhi se disculpó de nuevo. Por alguna razón, aunque ella sabía que no tenía poder para hacer algo, se sentía culpable por la situación que pasaba.

"no es tu culpa" él replicó. Con lo cual parecía olvidar el tema. Mirando alrededor incómodamente, preguntó "entonces, ¿Qué es lo que hacen en este Club?"

"básicamente, hablar con las chicas mientras le servimos té y dulces" Haruhi explicó. " a veces tenemos temas, y tenemos que hacer cosplays. Esos son los días agotadores."

"cosplay?" Yuki repitió, sonando como si la palabra le dejara un mal sabor de boca al pronunciarla.

"si, ¿Por qué preguntas?"

Yuki agitó su cabeza, negando la pregunta. "por nada" dijo quedamente. "he tenido malas experiencias al tener que usar un disfraz, eso es todo."

Antes de que Haruhi pudiera considerarle preguntar que quiso decir, la puerta se abrió y revelar a las primeras clientas. Tamaki se transformó rápidamente en su papel mientras corría para saludar a las clientas. Yuki lucía nervioso al ver a las tres clientas que entraron.

"no te preocupes." Haruhi le aseguró con una sonrisa. "ser anfitrión no es tan difícil. Te acostumbrarás a ello. Y no contacto físico de ninguna forma!"

Yuki sonrió débilmente. "gracias" su tono y expresión aun eran nerviosas, pero ella pudo ver que él apreciaba la promesa.

Las clientas pronto comenzaron a pasar por las puertas y la sala comenzó a llenarse de vestidos amarillos. Había bastantes caras nuevas en el Club, todas queriendo designar a Yuki. Al parecer los miembros del Host estuvieron dejando correr el rumor sobre el nuevo miembro adquirido. Haruhi sintió pena por Yuki mientras era enjambrado. Excusándose de sus clientas, Haruhi cargó casualmente una bandeja y cruzó la habitación para servirán poco mas de té, estratégicamente pasando lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar la conversación de Yuki. Tenía curiosidad en saber como lo estaba haciendo.

"¡Yuki-kun! Tu cabello es de un color tan inusual" una de las chicas dijo, lucía como si quisiera alcanzar y tocar su cabello "¿de donde lo obtuviste? ¿De tu madre, o tu padre?"

"es de un pariente lejano" Yuki respondió, removiendo un mechón de cabello de sus ojos y acomodándolo atrás de su oreja, ganando suspiros y chillidos de adoración de parte de las clientas acumuladas. "no lo heredé de mis padres. Puede decirse que fue una herencia por parientes lejanos."

Haruhi sonrió. Por lo que ella había escuchado la maldición había pasado por su familia hasta encontrarlo a él, y a causa de estar poseído por la rata, había adquirido su inusual color de cabello. Así que su respuesta era algo literal, había obtenido su color de cabello de un pariente lejano. Aunque su respuesta era lo suficientemente vaga para dejar a las clientas deseando saber un poco más de él.

"¿Cómo son tus padres? ¿Tienes hermanos?" otra joven chica inquirió entusiasmada. Haruhi podía notar que quería hacer más preguntas, pero estaba siendo reservada.

"mis padres son—únicos" Yuki dudó, pausando un momento para pensar en una apropiada palabra. "Y tengo un hermano mayor."

"¿pasan mucho tiempo juntos?" una chica preguntó.

"¿Cómo es él?" otra añadió.

"¿lo admiras?"Vino otra pregunta.

"En verdad no lo veo mucho. Hay una significante diferencia en nuestras edades, así que no crecimos juntos. No somos muy cercanos." Yuki explicó. "En realidad no lo reconozco como mi hermano"

El grupo de chicas dieron un grito ahogado. "Oh! Lo siento!" una chica exclamó. "¿te duele hablar de eso?" otra añadió. "¿él es malo? ¿Es por eso que no quieres pensar en eso?" "¿has deseado ser mas cercano a él?"

Yuki lucia como si quisiera…incluso vomitar. Envió una mirada seca a Haruhi, y ella le sonrió para tratar de darle un poco de apoyo moral.

"parece manejarlo bien" Haruhi no notó a Kyoya que estaba a un lado de ella, por lo que su comentario la atrapó en guardia baja. Su libreta firmemente en su costado y la indispensable pluma en la mano opuesta, estaba de pie observando al nuevo integrante.

"Kyoya, ¿crees que él es del tipo natural como Haruhi?" Tamaki preguntó. Al parecer también estaba de pie cercas sin que Haruhi lo notara.

"en realidad, diría que tiene plena experiencia tratando con las adorantes señoritas, considerando que tenía que tratar con club entero de fans" Kyoya comentó. "creo que su anterior apodo aun le encaja. 'Príncipe Yuki' es muy… con su apariencia, ¿no lo crees?"

"¿eso lo haría del tipo principesco?" Hikaru preguntó, invitándose a la conversación mientras se acercaba al grupo.

"justo como tú, tono" Kaoru observó, naturalmente siguiendo a su hermano hacia el grupo. Haruhi se preguntó como es que los Hosts podían excusarse de sus clientas tan abruptamente y frecuentemente a veces y no ser extrañados. ¿Usaban la excusa de tener nuevos integrantes?

Kaoru sonrió cínicamente, tornando su atención de Yuki a Tamaki. "mejor ten cuidado. Talvez te robe el titulo, Tono!" le molestó.

"¿Qué? ¿Crees que lo haría?" preguntó el presidente, sus ojos agrandándose con alarma.

"si, solo mira lo amable que es con las clientas" Hikaru dijo, recargando un brazo sobre el brazo sobre el hombro de Kaoru sosteniendo una expresión aburrida. "podría ser mejor que tú"

"NO! Kyoya! Tu crees—" Tamaki comenzó. Una mirada penetrante de parte de Kyoya lo calló.

"yo opino" Kyoya empezó, cerrando sus ojos momentáneamente para reabrirlos y concentrarse en su libreta "que él te favorecerá. Como te consideras a ti mismo como 'rey' de Host Club, es natural que alguien mas sea el tipo principesco, ¿no estas de acuerdo?"

Tamaki parpadeó, mirando a Kyoya por un momento. Entonces, con repentina revelación, sus ojos brillaron con una nueva aura. "¡maravilloso!" exclamó. "¡no había pensado en eso antes! ¡Brillante, Kyoya!"

Tamaki gentilmente hizo camino sobre la multitud de chicas rodeando al nuevo Host, hasta que alcanzó al Sohma peligris. "Yuki!" declaró, poniendo sus dos manos en los hombros de Yuki. "desde ahora, serás conocido como el tipo principesco!"

"¿tipo principesco?" Yuki repitió, mirando al superior con una expresión de ojos-dilatados.

"si! todos los Hosts aquí en el Host Club tienen un tipo" Tamaki explicó, poniendo una mano en su cadera y levantando un solo dedo con la otra mientras explicaba. "por ejemplo. Mori es el tipo salvaje, Honey el tipo loli-shota, Hikaru y Kaoru el tipo demoniaco, Kyoya es el tipo genial, y Haruhi el tipo natural!"

Yuki parpadeó. "ya veo" murmuró mirando a los otros hosts. Su mirada reposo en Haruhi por una lógica respuesta, pero ella no tenía ninguna que ofrecerle. Larga y fuertemente ella pensó tratando de razonar co el Host club y sus tendencias, y muchas de las veces la dejaban con dolor de cabeza. Razonar con el Host Club era imposible!

"cada señorita tiene diferentes preferencias, así que es bueno que cada Host tenga diferentes tipos" Tamaki continuó, tornado su atención a la multitud ya no solo a Yuki.

"pero Tamaki-san" una de las clientas regulares del Host Club dijo mientras se le acercaba. "¿tu no eres el tipo principesco?"

"que conmovido estoy por tu preocupación, my hermosa rosa" dramatizó mientras tomaba a la chica de la barbilla, acercándola hacia él levantándole el rostro a la vez "pero veras, soy mas compatible como el rey de este Host Club, siendo el presidente y todo eso, así que es mejor que alguien mas llene los zapatos del príncipe, ¿no lo crees?"

"Kyoya-senpai" dijo la castaña, dándole una mirada de perfil. "¿no te molesta que robe tus palabras para hacerse parecer intelectualmente profundo en sus pensamientos?"

Kyoya cerró sus ojos, bajando su cabeza un poco. Su usual sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. "bueno, Haruhi, si puedes acordarte, yo sugiero temas e ideas para el Host Club de las cuales creo que nos beneficiamos por lo que digo y le enseño. Como sea, si el piensa que son mis ideas, tal vez no las acepte tan gustosamente, aunque él confía en mis opiniones. Así que haciéndolo creer que es SU idea, puedo asegurar que seguirá mis planes" le informó. Acomodando sus gafas, miró hacia ella. "entonces no, no me molesta"

_En otras palabras, él puede manipular a Senpai a su voluntad dejando que Senpai creer que él pensó en todas esas cosas. Y él es tan inocente, ¡debe ser muy fácil!_ Haruhi pensó.

Mientras tanto Tamaki era ajeno a la conversación menos por si mismo "además hay muchos tipos de príncipes!" explicó "incluso hay mucho espacio para otro tipo de príncipe en este Host Club!"

Las chicas, por alguna razón desconocida para Haruhi, jadearon de admiración y aplaudieron como si Tamaki hubiera hecho una declaración revolucionaria. Por su puesto, para estas chicas ricas que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que desmayarse sobre hermosos hombres, era probablemente revolucionario.

"Yuki es mi acompañante" Tamaki declaró, rodeando con su brazo casualmente en los hombros de Yuki.

"soy tu que?" Yuki preguntó, mirando con cautela el brazo de su superior.

La expresión de Haruhi se iluminó mientras pensaba en la analogía. "así que es un accesorio, ¿justo como Honey-senpai para Mori-senpai?"

"¡exacto!" Tamaki replicó orgullosamente.

"¿solo soy un accesorio?" Honey preguntó, mirando a Mori con grandes, ojos llorosos. Mori inmediatamente comenzó a sacudir su cabeza frenéticamente. Haruhi asumió que esos dos todavía no habían resuelto ese asunto, pero al parecer les tomaba un poco a los ricos resolver asuntos.

"no te preocupes, es un cumplido" Haruhi explicó a Yuki cuando notó su confundida, y algo ofendida expresión "yo creo…"

"Yuki-kun, Tamaki-senpai tiene razón" una de las chicas dijo, dando un paso más cerca al joven con quien estaba hablando.

Yuki dio un paso instintivo hacia atrás "¿q-que quieres decir?" preguntó, cautelosamente observando que la chica no se acercara _demasiado._

Cerrando sus ojos, la chica escondió su sonrisa detrás de su mano cerrada y rió. "En realidad eres como un príncipe!" dijo, sonrojándose.

Yuki sonrió, pero Haruhi notó que no era una sonrisa genuina, era más una educada. "gracias, estoy halagado" replicó ladeando su cabeza un poco "no es por ser descortés, pero espero que no te importe mi comportamiento de hace un momento"

"estaría sorprendida si no lo hicieras!" la chica se desmayó, llevando su meno a su frente de manera dramática, murmurando algo de que atractivo era. Dos chicas que estaban atrás de ella la atraparon por que se había salido de balance.

"no está mal" los gemelos comentaron, sus miradas fija y persistentemente en Yuki. "eres muy buen anfitrión. Para alguien escuálido lo es."

Haruhi le tiró una mirada cortante sobre su hombro. Ella no entendía porque ellos parecían disgustar de Yuki, pero ella asumió que tenía algo que ver con ellos viviendo en su pequeño mundo. Ella aprendió que ellos no se habían abierto a nadie de afuera antes que ella, y ahora era una de esas circunstancias, al parecer, ellos no iban abrir sus vidas con un forastero.

La puertas principales se abrieron lentamente. El cómo pudo Tamaki escuchar el silencioso crujido de las bisagras de bronce sobre las docenas de parloteos de las chicas, Haruhi nunca sabrá. [_en serio, como puede hacerlo? O.ó_] todo lo que sabía era que él escuchaba cada vez que la puerta se abría y volaba para recibir cualquier invitado pasara por ella. [_…o.ó…_]

"Bienvenida al Host Club!" Tamaki le saludó, asumiendo su papel como King. Parpadeó con curiosidad cuando la puerta no se abrió más que una grieta. Mirando a través de ella, estaba una tímida, linda jovencita con cabello castaño.

"no seas tímida, mi princesa" persuadió el presidente, inclinándose un poco hacia ella "¡Entra! Eres bienvenida aquí"

La chica lo miró sin parpadear. No levantó su cabeza, pero lo miraba con grandes ojos avellanados. Sus manos, que estaban descansando en la puerta, estaban a la altura de su boca, y estaba de pie de una manera un poco torpe e incómoda. Buscando entre el mar de vestidos amarillos, junto con los ocasionales sacos azules que estaban con ellas, jadeó cuando vio a Yuki.

"Yun-chan!" la chica lloriqueó, lagrimas que parecían de alegría brotaron de sus ojos. Corrió por un lado de Tamaki, haciendo camino por las chicas que estaban entre ella y el Sohma.

"Kagura" Yuki dijo después de ver a la peli castaña que lo había llamado. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Quiero decir. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en estas horas?"

"Kyo-kun-" Kagura empezó, buscando en la sala. Su expresión de esperanza se cayó cuando los únicos hombre que vio eran los hosts. "Kyo-kun tampoco vino hoy, ya veo."

Yuki negó con la cabeza "No, se fue de la casa después del desayuno, y su uniforme aun está en su habitación."

"¿Kyo-kun?" Haruhi preguntó.

"ah, si, mi primo" Yuki explicó. Se volvió hacia Kagura "Aquí Kagura, le tiene mucho _cariño, _es por eso que lo estaba buscando. Pero él faltó a clases—de nuevo"

"no es solo cariño, ¡Yo amo a Kyo!"Kagura declaró.

"Sohma Kyo es uno de los que mencioné ayer, que tiene un hábito de faltar a clases" Kyoya informó, escribiendo algo en su libreta. "y ella es Sohma Kagura-chan—¿cierto?" agregó con una sonrisa, mirando a la chica para confirmar. Haruhi dudó que la necesitara, sospechaba que solo verificaba su declaración con la chica para parecer educado o bueno en una forma rara.

"s-si" Kagura respondió, retirándose un poco. Ella era muy tímida, y de voz suave. Haruhi no pudo evitar sonreír con esto, encontrando el comportamiento de la chica muy tierno.

"Yun-chan, ¿está bien si puedo ir a casa contigo hoy?" Kagura preguntó, tornando su atención a Yuki. "En verdad quiero ver a Kyo-kun. Y también quisiera ver a Tohru-kun"

Yuki asintió "está bien. Probablemente Shigure no le importará tu compañía. Y Honda-san estará muy feliz de verte." Pensó por un momento, mirando el reloj en la pared "aunque voy a estar un poco más aquí. ¿Porque no te adelantas y vas? Te veré mas tarde."

La expresión de Kagura se iluminó "ok! De veré más tarde entonces!" exclamó. Juntando sus manos en frente de ella, su sonrisa se ensanchó y rió. "¡muchas gracias!" estaba a punto de estrallar de felicidad y emoción cuando tiró sus brazos hacia él, y abrazando a Yuki.

Yuki palideció, gentilmente rezando en los brazos de Kagura que estaban en su cuello "ah, de nada" murmuró, mirando nerviosamente en la dirección de Kyoya. El chico con gafas solo los estaba mirando justo a ellos. [_dun dun dun duuuuuuuuuuun!:D_]

Haruhi estaba mirando a los dos Sohmas, no de una manera intimidante como Kyoya, si no de sorpresa porque no se haya transformado cuando la chica lo abrazó. Debía haber una razón para ello, y no podía pensar en qué!

La boca de Tamaki estaba por los suelos mientras apuntaba, perplejo, a Yuki. Dándose cuenta de la inelegancia de su expresión facial, cerró su boca fuerte y bajo su mano. Ahora no era el momento de preguntar lo que tenía en su mente.

"Whua! Yuki-chan!" Honey exclamó. Jadeando, se dio cuenta de que no debió haber llamado la atención por el abrazo de Yuki. Mirando alrededor soltó una razón falsa para hablar, incapaz de decir la razón real. "Um, ¿quieres un poco de pastel?"

Yuki hizo a un lado la chica que lo abrazó "no, gracias, Honey-senpai" respondió, dejando que sus ojos se cerraran inconscientemente. Atrapó la mirada de Haruhi antes de que lo hiciera, pero miró a otro lado inmediatamente,

Kagura se dio vuelta una vez que alcanzó la puerta "adiós, Yun-chan!" dijo moviendo su mano "te veré en la casa"

Después de su inesperada visita se fue, las actividades del Host Club se resumieron, aunque todos los Hosts sostenían en sus mentes para preguntar luego. La tarde voló y se fue convirtiendo en noche. Cuando las ultimas clientas salieron de la sala, Yuki se puso pálido e inseguro de nuevo.

"Yuki-kun" Haruhi comenzó, colocándose a su lado, donde él estaba acomodando tazas como le habían instruido. "sobre lo de hace rato—"

"no te transformaste…" Hikaru declaró, yendo directo al punto, que apareció, al parecer de la nada, detrás de Haruhi.

"…cuando Kagura te abrazó" Kaoru concluyó apareciendo del otro lado de Haruhi, "¿por qué fue así?" los gemelos preguntaron al unísono.

"ah, bueno, verán—" Yuki comenzó, evitado contacto visual con cualquiera de ellos.

"¿es porque estas relacionada con ella?" Kyoya sugirió, surgiendo de la nada, no había duda de que era intimidante. "¿las mujeres Sohmas no te afectan cuando te abrazan?"

"es algo así" respondió el joven Sohma, buscando una excusa que dar—o una mentira que decir.

"¿o solo nos imaginamos todo, de alguna forma?" Hikaru agregó "te transformarías si hago—_esto!_" y con eso, le dio una fuerte empujadita Haruhi, dirigiéndola a Yuki.

Haruhi cayó en Yuki igual que el día anterior—brazos rodeándolo para prevenir de caer, aunque cayendo de todas formas mientras una ráfaga de humo se hacía presente y pasaba por su cabeza mientras caía al suelo _[…u.u] _

"Hikaru!" le gritó, mientras se levantaba sobre sus manos y rodillas. Buscando en la pila de ropa debajo de ella, preguntándose si aplastó el pequeño cuerpo de rata de Yuki. "¿Yuki-kun?"

Un pequeño bulto en la camisa del uniforme se movió hacia el agujero del cuello, revelando a Yuki en su forma de rata "si, aquí estoy," suspiró, poniendo una de sus pequeñas patitas en su frente. [_No sé por qué pero la forma de Yuki en rata se me hace tan Kawai! *0*_]

"te transformaste de nuevo!" los gemelos observaron, malvadas sonrisas en sus rostros.

"¡Por supuesto que lo hizo! ¿Por qué no lo haría?" Haruhi demandó secamente "¡él nos dijo ayer sobre su maldición! ¿Por qué me empujaste?"

Kyoya caminó hacia la pila de ropa en la que Yuki estaba sentado, inclinándose sobre él ahora literalmente afligiendo a la pobre rata. "Yuki, no estás mintiendo ahora, o mentiste sobre algo el día de ayer" le acusó, acomodando sus anteojos lo que parecía ser la enésima vez en el día. "¿cuál es?"

Las orejas de rata de Yuki se bajaron ligeramente, mientras veía su camisa "ah, bue-bueno" tartamudeó. Miró alrededor buscando una salida. Todos los Hosts lo habían acorralado en un círculo ahora, a pesar de que fuera pequeño, escapar no sería tan fácil.

"Yuki-kun, ¿Por qué no te transformaste cuando Kagura te abrazó?" Haruhi preguntó, esperando que un tono más amable lo persuadiera en contestar. Aunque no quisiera darle a Kyoya mas razones para poder chantajearlo, tampoco no quería que Yuki sufriera las consecuencias por no responder a la pregunta del rey de las sombras.

"lo que dije es cierto; las mujeres de mi familia no me cambian cuando me abrazan" explicó. Caminó hacia Haruhi y puso sus patas delanteras en su rodilla mientras la miraba de forma rogante. Sus ojos parecían decir 'Levántame', así que Haruhi se obligó. Una vez en las seguras manos gentiles de Haruhi, se sintió un poco mejor para continuar. "las mujeres Sohma no me transforman cuando me abrazan, pero esto aplica solo unas cuantas."

"¿Por qué es eso?" Tamaki preguntó. Lucía curiosamente intrigado, por decirlo así.

Yuki miró la penetrante mirada de Kyoya y se encogió en las manos de Haruhi. "porque—esas mujeres también están poseídas por espíritus del zodiaco chino, por alguna razón, no se transforman cuando me abrazan"

La boca de Kyoya se distorsionó en una sonrisa siniestra "¿entonces nos mentiste cuando dijiste que no conocías a nadie más maldito por un espíritu del zodiaco?"

Yuki se encogió en una bola, cubriéndose de la hosca mirada de Kyoya "¡en realidad no de su incumbencia!" replicó, después murmuró para sí mismo "y especialmente no te iba decir después de que me chantajeaste. No con tantos Sohmas malditos atendiendo a Ouran"

"entonces sabes quienes son los otros que están malditos. ¿Están en tu familia también?" Kyoya preguntó "tu dijiste 'mujeres que también están poseídas', eso significa que ¿hay otras chicas en la familia Sohma que están malditas aparte de Kagura?"

"¿Por qué quieres saber Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi preguntó sospechosamente, acercando a Yuki a su cuerpo para resguardarlo.

Kyoya sonrió. Girándose hacia su laptop. "no importa, supongo" dijo, hablando mas para sí mismo que para alguien en la habitación "pero solo para futura referencias" agregó mirando de nuevo a Yuki "no me mientas, Yuki. No me gusta cuando la gente me miente."

Yuki suspiró, ligeramente rasguñando los dedos de Haruhi con sus pequeñas garras mientras se giraba para verla "gracias, Fujioka-san" dijo "no tienes idea de que estresante es ser pequeño y tener alguien tan malévolo sobre ti"

Haruhi sonrió "puedo entenderlo" comentó _a veces Kyoya-senpai me hace sentir pequeña, como una rata. _Pensó "estoy feliz de que pude brindarle a alguien un poco de seguridad"

"Haruhi!" los gemelos corearon "yo sé que es Yuki y todo eso" Hikaru comenzó "¿pero no te molesta cargar una rata?" Kaoru terminó.

Haruhi analizó la respuesta por un momento antes de mirar a Yuki que estaba en sus palmas "¿molestarme?" preguntó, parpadeando ante su pequeña y gris figura "no, no del todo. ¿Por qué?"

Los gemelos la miraron con una gotita en la cabeza "por nada" murmuraron "ha, Haruhi, ¡no eres normal para ser una chica!" exclamaron, dándole un dedo acusador.

"¿Qué no es normal?" preguntó, dándoles la espalda. Agarró el uniforme de Yuki y lo puso en sus brazos "Yuki-kun, voy a llevarte al cuarto de atrás hasta que regreses a tu forma original. Llevaré tus ropas contigo"

"gracias, Fujioka-san" dijo agradecido.

"sabes, me puedes decir Haruhi" ella le sugirió con una sonrisa.

Yuki asintió "si, gracias, pero así está bien" replicó "me siento más cómodo llamándote Fujioka-san, ya que no te conozco mucho"

"entonces ¿estarías mejor si te llamo Sohma-kun?" ella inquirió. No había considerado que usar su primer nombre era descortés, especialmente cuando solo lo conocía desde hace un día. Aunque todos los demás lo llamaban Yuki, por eso ella lo hizo.

"No, no, está bien" Yuki replicó sacudiendo su cabeza. Haruhi gentilmente lo puso en la ventana del cuarto de atrás "no me molesta."

Haruhi asintió, colocando su uniforme cercas de él "de acuerdo, entonces Yuki-kun será" dijo con una sonrisa "voy a terminar la limpieza. Cuando te vistas, vete a casa. Has tenido un día estresante puedo imaginarlo. Yo haré tu quehacer por ti"

"no tienes que—"

"no, pero lo haré" Haruhi le interrumpió "¡te veré mañana Yuki-kun!"

En cuanto ella cerró la puerta, Haruhi a penas escuchó un 'gracias' de Yuki. No mucho después que la puerta estaba cerrada, se escuchó un sonido de 'poof', señalando que Yuki había regresado a su forma original. Haruhi tomó un trapo y comenzó a limpiar. Se preguntó que tanto mas Kyoya iba a interferir en el futuro de Yuki. Lo que le preocupaba ahora, era el resto de la familia de Yuki. ¿Cuántos de ellos estaban malditos? ¿y cuántos de ellos tratará Kyoya de manipular por chantaje o cualquier otro método?

Suspirando, Haruhi no pudo sentir pena por los Sohmas. Tener a Kyoya Ootori como un rival en los negocios debía ser horrible. Él no era más que su senpai, y era acosada por sus siniestras tácticas para hacer dinero. No podía imaginar tener que competir con él en el mundo de los negocios. Una vez que terminó tomó su maletín y fue a casa. Tenía mucha tarea que hacer, sin mencionar cocinar y limpiar.

* * *

_Fin del capítulo tre__s. _

_Gracias por leer y por favor comenten! Sus comentarios llegan (por medio de mí) hasta lilgirl y eso le motiva para que suba mas caps.! :D_

_Hasta el próximo cap ^^ _

I

I

I

I

V

_~...Le Review Button...~_


	4. otro transferido

_N/T: hola...bueno aquí está el capi 4! :D de nuevo gracias a:_

_GiiuChan(gracias por comenzar a leer este fic...que no es mio jeje T-T ), _

_goldenapple-95(haaa te cambiaste el nombre! :D por un momento pensé que me había equivocado al escribir tu nombre o.O jajaja), _

_Y gabiiii981 (gabiiii981, ya me enteré de tu tragedia y no te deprimas! ò.ó hay muchas personas que le gustan tu fic! Y solo por que se parezca a otro no quiere decir que dejaran de leer el tuyo! =) espero que este cap te anime! :D)_

**Disclaimer:** tanto Ouran como Furuba no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivas autoras. Y la trama tampoco me pertenece si no a la maravillosa lilgirl yo solo soy una humilde traductora -.- *suspiro*

* * *

**Capitulo 4: otro transferido**

* * *

Yuki acomodó su corbata usando el reflejo de la ventana en el cuarto de atrás. Podía escuchar las voces de los otros Hosts mientras hablaban sobre algo en la sala de música. Aun si fuera paranoia o no, él no pudo evitar imaginar que hablaban de él. Embotonando su saco, tomó su maletín de la esquina, donde lo había puesto más temprano. Mientras pasaba por la tercera sala de música, nadie le dijo nada. Los gemelos le estaban dando una mirada crítica, pero Yuki asumió que era normal para ellos. Cerrando la puerta ya en el pasillo, suspiró de alivio.

Todo lo que podía escuchar era el sonido de sus zapatos en el piso y sus pensamientos mientras pasaba por el pasillo, dejando su segundo día de pesadilla en Ouran atrás de él. Su mente estaba liberando sobre su situación actual. El día anterior pensó que simplemente hablaría con Hatori para que borrara las memorias de los Hosts. Pero ahora, entre mas pasaba el tiempo, empezaba a hacerse más difícil el lograrlo. Ahora Hatori no solo tenía que borrar las memorias de los Hosts, sino también las memorias de todas las clientas. Y por lo que Yuki sabía, eso era por lo menos la mitad de la escuela. Borrar tantas memorias sería casi imposible, sin mencionar agotador. ¿Podría Hatori manejarlo?

Yuki recibió el calor del sol que bajaba, una vez fuera de los edificios. Cuando miró el cielo, su cabeza parecía llenarse de más pensamientos. No era solo borrar tantas memorias que sería casi imposible. ¿Quería realmente que sus memorias fueran borradas? Verdad, tuvo un mal primer día, y si todos se olvidaban de ello podría comenzar de nuevo. Pero habían ciertas personas cuales memorias no quería que borraran; una persona en particular.

Fujioka Haruhi le recordaba a Tohru, de cierta forma. Ella era amable, ayudaba, y lo aceptaba. Eso era una cosa que raramente había experimentado en su vida—aceptación. Ella realmente lo sentía por ser chantajeado por cierto rey de las sombras, conocido así por el club. Ella realmente quería ayudarlo. El primer día, ella le mostró el cuarto de atrás en el que se pudo esconder de las ruidosas y gritonas fanáticas. Y aun después de descubrir sobre su maldición, lo ayudó con sus problemas. También, ella no se entrometía en su vida, pero parecía que si él quisiera hablar sobre sus problemas, ella lo escucharía. Por estas razones le recordaba a Tohru y por estas razones la sentía como una amiga.

A pesar de que los otros hosts no fueran tan amables como Haruhi, en cierta forma aceptaban su maldición, también. Estaban sorprendidos, incluso atónitos, pero no parecían estar consternados por su transformación. Incluso estaban intrigados por ello, por razones personales o malvadas. Ahora estaba preguntándose si aun quería llamar a Hatori. Si sus memorias fueran borradas —si la memoria de Haruhi fuera borrada— ¿tendría el coraje de ser su amigo de nuevo?

Yuki estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que casi pierde el camino a la casa de Shigure. Tenía dudas de llamar a Hatori, y la mayoría de ellas debido a la gentileza de Haruhi. No pudo evitar acordarse de la vez en que era pequeño y las memorias de todos sus amigos fueron borradas porque habían descubierto su maldición. Aun podía recordar que solitario era ese sentimiento como si fuera ayer; y no quería sentirse de esa forma otra vez. Pero él sabía de Haruhi lo suficiente como para considerarla su amiga, y lo que era más, ¿importarle si ella lo olvidaba? Comenzaba a pensar que eso no importaba, porque a él ya le importaba si ella lo olvidaba.

Siguió caminando por el paisaje de arboles hasta llegar a casa de Shigure. Yuki hizo a un lado el tener que enfrentar las memorias perdidas para después tener que analizarlas cuando estuviera solo. Mientras se acercaba al porche de la casa pudo oler la comida de Tohru, cual delicioso aroma venía de la ventana abierta de la cocina. Yuki pudo escuchar la voz de Kagura mucho antes de que abriera la puerta. Después de mover sus zapatos, paso por la puerta. "estoy en casa" anunció.

"¡ah, Yuki-kun!" Shigure le saludó, asomando la cabeza de la puerta de su estudio. "bienvenido a casa. Tohru está en la cocina"

"¡Yun-chan!" Kagura lloriqueó, saliendo del pasillo. Enterró su rostro lloroso en su brazo, gimoteando "¡Kyo-kun no está en casa!"

"Kyo-regresó alrededor del almuerzo, pero cuando escuchó que Kagura vendría salió disparado y desapareció de nuevo" Shigure explicó.

"Ah, ¡bienvenido a casa, Yuki-kun!" Tohru lo saludó mientras salía de la cocina "¿Cómo estuvo la escuela hoy?"

"bueno, estuvo mejor, eso creo" Yuki contestó. Solo consideró si era malo o peor que el día anterior. Y de nuevo, no quería molestar a Tohru con ello. Así que rápidamente cambió el tema "Honda-san, ¡algo huele delicioso! ¿Qué hay para cenar?"

"¡sopa Miso!" Tohru respondió. "Kagura-san me está ayudando a prepararlo. ¡Ella es una muy buena asistente!"

"pero Kyo-kun no está aquí para probarlo," Kagura gimió. Produciendo un plato de la sopa miso de la nada que ella sostenía en sus manos, afligida "lo hice especialmente para él. ¿Cómo podrá ver la buena esposa que soy si no come mi comida?"

Tohru la miró con una gotita en la cabeza "Eh, Yuki-kun. Uo-chan te manda saludos" dijo de repente recordando el mensaje. "dijo que debías extrañar Kaibara, al ser rodeado por todas esas personas ricas"

"¿ella dijo eso?" Yuki preguntó.

"bueno, si. Ella usó palabras mas coloridas cuando describió a los estudiantes de Ouran, pero te desea lo mismo" Tohru dijo con una pequeña gotita en la cabeza "¡Hana-chan también te manda saludos!"

Yuki sonrió. "ah, entonces también dales mis saludos mañana" dijo con una sonrisa. Tenía que admitir, era lindo saber que Uotani y Hanajima genuinamente lo extrañaban.

"oh, eso tal vez pueda ser un poco difícil" Shigure comentó, balanceando una pluma sobre la punta de su nariz.

"¿Por qué es eso?" Yuki preguntó con curiosidad.

"bueno, considerando que Tohru será transferida a Ouran, no podrá ver a Uo-chan y Hana-chan tan seguido" Shigure explicó con una expresión compungida.

"¡¿Qué?" Tohru y Yuki exclamaron. La declaración atrapó la atención de Kagura.

"¡Tohru-kun! ¿Atenderás a Ouran desde ahora en adelante?" Kagura jadeó en curiosidad "¡es maravilloso! ¡Entonces podré verte diario!"

Tohru la observó sin expresión mientras Kagura la abrazaba. "¡p-p-pero no me transferiré!" jadeó, sus ojos aun grandes sin poder creerlo.

"¡Por supuesto que sí, Tohru-kun!" Shigure se rió, moviendo se mano hacia ella como siempre lo hacía. "niña inocente. ¡Oh, pero es verdad todavía no te lo había dicho! ¡Ha ha, tonto _yo_!"

"¿de qué estás hablando?" Yuki demandó, dando un paso autoritativo sobre su primo "¿qué significa esto?"

Shigure se recargó sobre la puerta de su estudio, masajeando su barbilla, pensativo. "¡ah, Yuki-kun! ¿Siempre debe haber algo negativo contigo?" suspiró. "bueno, verás, el otro día cuando tu y Kyo fueron transferidos Tohru mencionó cuánto los extrañaba" explicó, dándole una sonrisa perversa. "ha estado tan deprimida alrededor de la casa hasta que llegas, así que le he dado una solución para este dolor cardiaco de ella, transfiriéndola a Ouran" dándole una palmadita en la cabeza de Tohru, agregó "¡ahora ya puedes ir a la escuela con Yuki-kun y Kyo-kun de nuevo!"

"¡no puedo pagar ese tipo de escuela!" Tohru gritó. Comenzó a contar con sus dedos, sus manos temblando todo el tiempo "e-eso es mucho mas que en Kaibara. Vamos a ver— ¿cuántos yenes es eso?"

"Shigure, eso es muy desconsiderado de tu parte" Yuki le regañó furioso. "no debiste transferir a Honda-san sin su consentimiento. Sabes que ella no tiene suficiente dinero para atender a un instituto tan caro"

"Yuki-kun, ¿Cómo puedes dudar de mí? Es por eso que estoy pagando su tutoría ¡por supuesto!" Shigure le corrigió con una sonrisa todo el tiempo.

"_¡¿QUÉ?"_ Tohru gritó "¡N-n-no, Shigure-san! ¡No puedo dejarte—es decir eso es demasiado!"

"¡Toh-ru-kun!" Shigure le replicó, acercando su rostro al de ella que casi podía sentir su respiración "siendo tan buen novelista, ¿crees que no puedo pagarlo? Además, has hecho mucho por nosotros desde que te mudaste aquí; es lo menos que puedo hacer para pagarte. Solo piénsalo como mi forma de decir 'gracias'!"

"p-p-pero—" Tohru protestó sonrojándose furiosamente. Shigure tocó gentilmente la punta de su nariz con su dedo para silenciarla.

"Tohru-kun, no escucharé peros" dijo firmemente, aunque su voz era gentil "desde que Yuki-kun y Kyo-kun fueron transferidos has actuado de la misma manera en que actuaste cuando tuviste que irte con tus abuelos. No me gusta verte así. Solo ve a Ouran, si no es por ti entonces por mí, ¿de acuerdo?"

La tetera comenzó a sonar en la cocina. "¡yo iré!" Kagura ofreció mientras salía del cuarto.

"e-es demasiado problema— no lo merezco" Tohru exclamó, poniendo sus manos en frente de ella.

"¡si alguien lo merece, eres tú, Tohru-kun!" Shigure replicó. Desapareció en su estudio para volver un momento después con el uniforme amarillo de la academia Ouran en mano. "Por cierto, ¡este es tu uniforme! No estaba seguro de tu medida, así que solo adiviné. Ve, pruébatelo y asegúrate de que te quede. Si no, puedes devolverlo mañana y pedir que te den uno de la medida exacta cuando vayas a la escuela"

Tohru miró el vestido amarillo que recibió de Shigure "Ah" dijo. Antes de que pudiera protestar, Shigure la estaba guiando escaleras arriba.

"¡ve, ve ahora! ¡Apúrate y cámbiate! No puedo tenerte usando un uniforme que es muy corto o muy largo, ¿podemos?" le encorajó, subiéndola por las primeros escalones.

Tohru subió por las escaleras, sonrojada por las noticias. Yuki atrapó la mirada de Shigure en cuanto se dio vuelta de las escaleras "¿Qué es lo que tratas de hacer?" demandó. "¿quieres que Akito esté furioso? Sabes que nos transfirió para mantenernos lejos de ella."

Shigure fingió sorpresa "¿eso hizo? ¿Crees que Akito es capaz de horrenda decisión? Nunca lo hubiera imaginado."

"¡deja de hacerte el ignorante y contéstame!" Yuki gritó, golpeando con su puño la pared.

Shigure le dio una mirada cínica a Yuki "Yuki-kun, ¿no te dije que me dejaras que me preocupara por Tohru-kun?" preguntó ladeando su cabeza a un lado.

Yuki jadeó, recordando la conversación que habían tenido la noche anterior. "¿has estado planeando esto—por tanto tiempo?" preguntó. Esto no era algo que surgió de la nada. Ha estado planeándolo por un tiempo para que Tohru atendiera Ouran, —como para que ya tuviera listo el uniforme—

Shigure se encogió de hombros y se dio vuelta para su estudio. "¡no se de lo que estas hablando! Yo solo no podía soportar ver a Tohru tan triste cuando ustedes estaban fuera. Aunque no sea mucho cuando llega a casa antes que tu, es lo suficiente para ver que ella los extraña a ustedes dos en todo el día en la escuela" explicó. Sentándose atrás de su escritorio y recargándose hacia atrás, continuó "¿no quieres que ella esté triste? Además, ¿no la extrañas en todo el día?"

"¡ese no es el punto!" Yuki exclamó con frustración "Honda-san—ella es la clase de persona que no le gusta aceptar caridad de otros. Ella solo se meterá en problemas con el dinero si pagas. Esto no ayudará en nada"

"no sobreactúes con eso" Shigure rio "la felicidad de Tohru borrará su conciencia de ser una molestia. Tal vez insista por un tiempo, pero después de que asista un par de veces a la academia contigo y con Kyo-kun, sin mencionar a los otros Sohmas, habrá olvidado su deuda conmigo"

"¡Shigure-san!" Tohru exclamó, descendiendo de las escaleras inesperadamente. Estaba usando el vestido amarillo y Yuki no pudo evitar notar lo linda que se veía. "sobre pagar de mi—"

"¡Ah! ¡Tohru-kun!" Shigure chilló, cortándola en medio de su oración, "¡te ves tan linda!"

Tohru se sonrojó, tocando la falda del vestido con sus manos. "Eh, si, pero acerca de pagar mi colegiatura." Repitió.

"cubriré todos los gastos, así que no te preocupes por ello" Shigure respondió, moviendo una mano.

"p-pero, estoy agradecida de que me hayas transferido para que fuera a la escuela con Yuki-kun y Kyo-kun de nuevo, ¡pero puedo ayudar a pagarlo!" ofreció, cerrando sus puños con determinación "no puedo cubrirlo todo, ¡pero quiero ayudar a pagar mi colegiatura!"

"haces suficiente con cocinar y limpiar" Shigure replicó.

"¡pero eso es lo que hago para vivir aquí!" Tohru protestó.

"es mas que suficiente. Y haces mucho más por los Sohmas de lo que piensas. Tohru-kun, ¡no tienes que preocuparte por pagar por la escuela!"

"¡te pagaré entonces!"

Shigure suspiró, dejando que su cabeza se sostuviera con la palma de su mano. "eso tampoco era lo que quería decir" dijo, riendo a pesar de sí mismo. "pero si prometes no preocuparte por pagar tu colegiatura antes de graduarte, entonces _consideraré _que me pagues!"

"¡si!" Tohru aceptó, asintiendo su cabeza entusiastamente.

"Honda-san, pero ¿no extrañarás a Uotani-san y Hanajima-san?" Yuki preguntó.

Tohru asintió. "si, pero aun puedo verlas. No hay forma de que atender en dos escuelas diferentes nos separe" respondió con una sonrisa.

"es cierto, y pueden visitarse cada vez que quieran" Shigure agregó.

Los ojos de Tohru brillaron mientras se reverenciaba en agradecimiento "¡muchas gracias Shigure-san!" dijo. Sus ojos se miraron un poco llorosos. "mamá estaría muy feliz de que estuviera atendiendo a una escuela tan prestigiosa"

Shigure no pudo evitar sonreír "me alegra. Ahora corre antes de que la cena se queme. Kagura a lo mejor la estuvo cuidando, pero de alguna forma eso me hace dudar"

"si, por supuesto! Pero primero me tengo que cambiar" Tohru sonrió, apresurándose para acomodar sus ropas antes de comenzar con su labor en la cocina.

Yuki dejó caer su mirada al suelo. No podía pelear el sentimiento de alegría que crecía en su corazón al pensar que caminaría con Tohru a la escuela de nuevo. Por el bien de ella, había tratado de no mostrar mucho cuanto la extrañaba. Aun cuando la podía ver cada noche, se había acostumbrado a verla en la escuela que dejó un vacio en su vida cuando ella ya no estaba ahí otra vez.

En alguna parte de su cabeza sabía que Shigure estaba planeando algo. Pero por una vez, no le importaba. Ese complot había hecho que Tohru y él fueran a la misma escuela de nuevo, y eso era algo de que estar feliz.

"estaré en mi habitación" Yuki informó a Shigure con una sonrisa. Ascendiendo las escaleras, fue rápido al llegar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta. Dejando caer su maletín al suelo, se recargó en la puerta dejando salir un fuerte suspiro. Estaba feliz de que Tohru iba a ir con él el siguiente día. Tenía curiosidad de saber desde cuando llevaba Shigure arreglando su transferencia para que atendiera a Ouran tan rápido, pero la decisión de llamar o no a Hatori borraba cualquier curiosidad por el momento.

Sentándose en su cama consideró las consecuencias de tener las memorias de todos borradas. No quería que Haruhi lo olvidara, pero podía ser su amigo de nuevo. Pero con Tohru viniendo, ¿se molestaría en hacerse amigo de Haruhi de nuevo? Él quería hacerlo, pero ¿importaría si Tohru estuviera ahí? Suspirando, se quitó su saco y procedió en quitarse el uniforme. Lo pensaría mas tarde. Ahora quería estar abajo en la cocina con Tohru. Rápidamente se cambió y fue al lado de Tohru.

~…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…~

Tohru estaba levantada más temprano que de costumbre, vestida en su uniforme, y abajo preparando el desayuno mucho antes de que Yuki pensara en levantarse. Aunque viéndola en la cocina, tarareando tan feliz, le trajo gran felicidad a su corazón.

"Honda-san, si cocinas con ese vestido puesto puede mancharse de grasa" le advirtió, mirando de reojo el perfecto vestido amarillo. _Aun si usas un mantel _pensó en adición.

"¡buenos días Yuki-kun!" Tohru le saludó mientras se daba la vuelta con una sonrisa. Rió "veo que estas muy despierto y de buen humor esta mañana!"

Yuki le devolvió la sonrisa. Se había tomado su tiempo para arreglarse en su habitación, aun debatiéndose si debería llamar a Hatori o no, así que había tenido suficiente tiempo para despertarse. "Mm, si" respondió, riéndose de sí mismo. Notó que Tohru había atado su cabello con unos listones amarillo, los que él le había dado; su sonrisa se agrandó.

Escucharon una de las puertas abrirse y Tohru supo al instante quien era. "¡Kyo-kun!" le llamó, pasando a un lado de Yuki y saliendo de la cocina al pasillo. Yuki le siguió, y lo suficientemente seguro, Kyo estaba de pie a unos pasos mirando avergonzadamente como un gato que fue atrapado con las patas en un tazón de pescado.

"Ah, ¿no iras a la escuela hoy?" Tohru inquirió, notando su complejo atuendo diario.

"No" replicó cortamente. Miró su uniforme de forma rara "¿que estas vistiendo?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"oh, ¿esto?" Tohru exclamó mirando su uniforme, "es cierto. No estabas aquí anoche cuando Shigure-san me dijo. ¡He sido transferida a la academia Ouran!"

Los ojos de Kyo se abrieron casi tanto como Yuki y Tohru lo hicieron al escuchar el anuncio la noche anterior. "¡¿qué? ¡¿Por qué?" demandó.

"Ah, Shigure-san me transfirió para que pudiera ir a la escuela contigo y Yuki-kun" explicó radiantemente.

"¿Qué es lo que ese canalla está planeando esta vez?" Kyo preguntó sospechando.

"Ah, um, no lo sé que está planeando tampoco" Tohru respondió con una gotita en la cabeza. "pero estoy muy feliz de que iré a la escuela con Yuki-kun. Esperaba que vinieras también..."

Kyo bajó su mirada al piso. "¿Para que molestarme? No es como si Akito se preocupara por que tenga educación, ¿entonces para que ir a una escuela que no me gusta? No importa" murmuró.

"pero Kyo-kun, tu educación aun es importante" Tohru protestó. "piensa en lo que diría Shishou-san diría si supiera que estas faltando a clases!"

"Shishou— no importa" Kyo repitió, incapaz de pensar una objeción para ese comentario.

Tohru bajo su mirada un momento para pensar. Su rostro se iluminó y habló de nuevo. "Kyo-kun, puedes ir conmigo a la escuela, y si no te gusta después del primer periodo, puedes irte." Sugirió. "estaba esperando ir a la escuela contigo— y Yuki-kun, por supuesto! Si puedes caminar conmigo estaré feliz. Entonces te puedes ir..."

Kyo la observó silenciosamente lo que parecía el mayor tiempo. Tohru se sonrojó bajo su mirada, bajando su cabeza para esconderlo "ah, eso suena muy egoísta, lo siento." Se disculpó.

"No, no es egoísta" Kyo replicó. Dejando salir un pesado suspiro relajó sus hombros y se giró para subir por las escaleras "pensaré en ir a la escuela hoy"

Tohru sonrió "¡si, eso sería maravilloso!" exclamó.

"¡pero no es por ti! ¡Así que no pienses que lo es!" Kyo gritó, deteniéndose a mitad de las escaleras.

Tohru sonrió a pesar de si misma "¡si, por supuesto que no!"

"voy a ir porque quiero. Déjate eso en la cabeza... ¿entendiste?" Kyo agregó.

"si, entiendo" Tohru rió, asintiendo.

La mirada de Kyo se mantuvo en ella un momento antes de que se volteara con un bufido "¡como sea!" bufó, resumiendo su subida por las escaleras.

Yuki miró su figura hasta que desapareció a la vuelta de la esquina, "Honda-san" dijo, acomodando su corbata inconscientemente. "creo que iré a ver la base antes de que vayamos a la escuela. Me saltaré el desayuno hoy. Perdón por decirte tan repentinamente."

Tohru asintió, volviendo a la cocina "no, está bien" dijo. "solo te guardaré el tuyo en el refrigerador y tal vez Shigure-san se lo coma"

Yuki le dio una débil sonrisa, y después se dirigió a la puerta. "estaré de vuelta a tiempo para irnos" dijo y cerró la puerta justo cuando Tohru le daba una respuesta. Afuera en el calor de la temprana estación, su uniforme casi se suavizaba. Acomodando el cuello de su camisa caminó hacia el jardín. Sinceramente solo necesitaba una excusa para dejar la casa y pensar un rato. Había estado evadiendo el llamar a Hatori todo este tiempo, pero estaba llegando al punto en que tendría que tomar una decisión. Una vez que los otros Sohmas que atendían Ouran supieran que él estaba en un Host Club tendría que darles una razón de por qué. Pero si tenía las memorias de todos borradas antes de eso, no tendría por qué preocuparse por ello.

Yuki suspiró mientras miraba el claro cielo. Se sentía tan indeciso sobre eso que desearía tener a alguien que le dijera que hacer. Caminó por los alrededores antes de regresar a la casa. Rindiéndose de nuevo, hizo a un lado el tema una vez más.

~…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…~

En casi todo el camino a la escuela, los tres mantuvieron silencio. No fue hasta que casi llegaran a la escuela que Yuki habló.

"Honda-san" dijo, mirándola mientras caminaban parejamente. "no te he dicho mucho acerca de la escuela, así que quería decirte algo antes de que—"

"¿esa es la escuela?" Tohru jadeó cuando la torre del reloj de Ouran vino a la vista. Cuando dieron vuelta en la esquina, el resto de la escuela se mostró. Tohru se detuvo abruptamente mientras sus ojos se hacían más grandes "¡es tan grande! ¡Y hermoso!"

No era de Tohru interrumpir, pero Yuki sonrió de todas formas, incapaz de sentirse ofendido por ella. Debió saber que Tohru admiraría la arquitectura y la gran magnitud de la escuela. Comparada con Kaibara, Ouran era un castillo. "si, es grande" acordó con una risa. Notó la agitada expresión de Kyo mientras que el Sohma peli-naranja miraba irritado a los edificios. De repente se sintió antagónico. "oh, por cierto, Kyo, hay muchas chicas aquí que están atraídas por la apariencia de los Sohmas. Así que no seas estúpido y dejar que se te acerquen demasiado."

"¡no me digas que hacer, afeminado!" Kyo gruñó, mirando con rabia hacia su primo. "¿Qué hay de ti? Has estado dos días aquí. ¿No has hecho nada estúpido para delatarte?"

"vamos adentro antes de que sea tarde, Honda-san" Yuki dijo, ignorando completamente a Kyo mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba. Por alguna razón, no pudo ser capaz de hablar con Hatori, aunque ya había decidido que era la mejor cosa que hacer. Había levantado el teléfono varias veces para llamar, e incluso marcó una vez, pero cuando alguien contestó, colgó sin decir una palabra. Y esta mañana no estaba seguro si debería contactar a alguien del todo. No estaba completamente seguro por qué no quería que Hatori borrara las memorias de todos, pero no le contaría a Kyo que su secreto había sido descubierto; no hasta que fuera absolutamente necesario.

"¡no huyas de mí!" Kyo dijo furioso "yo—"

"Kyo-kun!" la dulce voz de Tohru se llenó de preocupación. Aun cuando estaba de espaldas, Yuki sabía la expresión que tenía en su rostro—era la misma expresión que tenía cuando ellos peleaban; a ella no le gustaba verlos pelear, aun cuando había aprendido que era su forma de ser. "hay que caminar a clases juntos, ¿de acuerdo?" Yuki pudo adivinar que ella estaba sonriendo muy cálidamente por el tono en su voz.

Las palabras de Kyo se atoraron en su garganta cuando la miró. "si, como sea" cedió, dejando la pelea que estaba a punto de empezar. Los tres cayeron en silencio una vez mas mientras entraban y caminaban por los pasillos. Por su 'comienzo', Yuki fue el primero en entrar de los tres al salón de clases. Haruhi y los gemelos, ya estaban dentro.

"¡buenos días!" Haruhi saludó desde su escritorio.

"ah. Buenos días" Yuki replicó. Mentalmente ignoró las condescendientes miradas que los gemelos le estaban dando, mientras acomodaba su maletín en su escritorio.

Señoritas y jóvenes en el salón comenzaron a charlar emocionados. Yuki se dio cuenta que era por la llegada de Kyo y Tohru cuando los vieron dar un paso por la puerta.

"¿Quién es él?" se escuchó la voz de un jovencita que miraba emocionada al peli-naranja. Tuvo que pelear la urgencia de encogerse de disgusto.

"Honda-san" Yuki le llamó para tener su atención. Ella estaba mirando alrededor del salón y las nuevas caras, que se miraba un poco intimidada. Yuki no pudo evitar notar lo cerca que estaba de Kyo por eso. Al parecer Kyo también lo había notado porque su rostro estaba sonrojado y miraba a un lado incómodo.

"Yuki-kun, este lugar es tan elaborado!" Tohru dijo nerviosamente "siento que si hago algo mal, seré castigada severamente por ello."

Yuki sonrió para reconfortarla "no te preocupes, no harás nada malo, estoy seguro" le dio ánimos. _La única persona por la que te tienes que preocupar por recibir severos castigo es Ootori-senpai _pensó abatido. En ese momento Haruhi se les acercó.

"Yuki-kun ¿Cómo estas esta mañana?" preguntó educadamente.

"estoy bien" respondió. Señalando a Tohru, agregó "ella es Honda Tohru-san. Ella es una amiga que se transfirió de Kaibara también."

Haruhi se reverenció en la forma tradicional de Japón. "mucho gusto en conocerte" dijo "soy Fujioka Haruhi."

Tohru le devolvió la reverencia con una de ella misma "Ah, estoy encantada de conocerte, también." Replicó inmediatamente.

"Fujioka-san fue lo suficientemente amable para ser mi 'amiga' el primer día" Yuki explicó, notando la confusión en los ojos de Tohru y dándose cuenta de que no le había dicho nada acerca de las personas que había conocido en Ouran.

"Ah! ¡Eso es muy amable de tu parte!" Tohru exclamó.

"no fue nada" Haruhi objetó, poniendo una mano atrás de su cabeza avergonzada. "En realidad, no había planeado hacer amigos. Solo pasó. Desearía poder haberlo ayudado mas ayer."

"¿ayudarlo?" Tohru preguntó mirando de Haruhi a Yuki con confusión.

"Ah, Honda-san, estaba tratando de decirte antes" Yuki dijo, esperando ser capaz de explicar los eventos del día anterior sin revelar a nadie su secreto. No quería decirle a nadie más acerca de su 'accidente' hasta que aclarara su mente sobre borrar las memorias de los hosts.

"¡Haruhi!" los gemelos le interrumpieron, poniéndose a los lados de la chica y recargándose en sus hombros. "la clase está apunto de comenzar, ¿no deberías sentarte?" Hikaru preguntó con sequedad. "en vez de hablar con estas personas. ¿Quiénes son? Por cierto." Kaoru agregó.

"no seas rudo" le regaño ligeramente la castaña, dándole al menor de los gemelos una mirada irritada. "ella es la amiga de Yuki-kun, Honda Tohru-chan" la introdujo. "fue transferida recientemente"

"¿y él es?" los gemelos inquirieron simultáneamente, apuntando a Kyo.

"mi primo, Kyo" Yuki dijo cortamente. "él fue transferido junto conmigo, pero no lo habían conocido porque había estado faltando a clases"

En ese momento el profesor entró al salón. Mirándose irritado porque ninguno de sus estudiantes estaba sentado, dijo firmemente. "¡todo el mundo siéntense! ¡Ya es hora de comenzar la clase!"

Mientras los estudiantes tomaban asiento, Tohru se acercó al profesor. "um, ¿Dónde me debo sentar, Sensei?" preguntó.

"ah, eres otro transferido, ¿no?" preguntó, pero no esperó su confirmación dirigiéndose a la clase dijo "¿Por qué no tomas asiento atrás de Fujioka-san?"

Tohru hizo una reverencia. "si, gracias," dijo. Se movió rápidamente hacia el asiento vacío detrás de Haruhi y se sentó. El profesor miró a Kyo.

"tú toma cualquier asiento que esté disponible" dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Girándose, comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón "ahora clase, abran en la pagina treinta y tres en su libro de texto..."

Yuki miró alrededor, dándose cuenta de que el único asiento vacío estaba a su izquierda. Se encontró con la mirada de Kyo, quien también lo había notado, y sus ojos se hicieron desafiantes. Los dos emitieron un bufido, tornando sus cabezas lejos del otro en direcciones opuestas.

"¡apresúrate y toma asiento!" el profesor demandó cuando notó que Kyo no se había movido. "estas distrayendo el resto de la clase parado de esa forma!"

Kyo le dio al profesor una repugnante mirada de rabia antes de ir refunfuñando y tomar asiento al lado de Yuki, quien no le dirigió la mirada ni un momento a su primo. Los dos se sentaron silenciosamente durante la clase, aunque molestaba tener la presencia de otros cerca. Yuki ignoró a Kyo el resto de la mañana, teniéndolo ahí era una distracción.

Pronto, era la hora del almuerzo y Yuki felizmente abandonó su escritorio y fue hasta donde Tohru estaba sentada. "Honda-san, podemos sentarnos aquí y comer el almuerzo juntos" dijo con una sonrisa.

Tohru asintió, regresando la sonrisa "Kyo-kun ¿quieres unírtenos?" preguntó, mirando a un lado de Yuki para poder ver al peli-naranja.

Kyo los miró sobre su hombro. Deteniéndose en la habitación, apenas hablando lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado mientras salía para el pasillo. "voy a ir al baño" dijo mientras se iba. "comeré en algún otro lado."

Tohru lo miró irse con una expresión algo acongojada "me pregunto si le gusta estar aquí" preguntó en voz alta.

"parece estar en desacuerdo" Haruhi comentó, aun sentada con su caja de Bento. "¿se lleva bien con las otras personas?"

"no usualmente" Yuki replicó, dejando cerrar sus ojos con frustración por su primo.

"pero él se lleva bien con las personas una vez que los conoce un tiempo" Tohru agregó "y una vez que esté cómodo. Es solo los nuevos lugares con los que tiene dificultad."

Haruhi se dio vuelta sobre su asiento para poder ver mejor a Tohru, que todavía estaba sentada, y a Yuki, que estaba de pie al lado del escritorio de Tohru. "conozco ciertas personas que son algo así" Haruhi comentó "solo que a ellos no les gusta socializar con otros del todo, pero una vez que lo hacen se divierten...creo."

"¡Haruhi!"

Haruhi se encogió notablemente al sonido de su nombre. Miró hacia la puerta y observó a los gemelos reflejando uno al otro mientras se recargaban en la puerta.

"¡ven a comer con nosotros!" demandaron.

"he comido en la cafetería los últimos dos días" Haruhi respondió con un suspiro. "quiero sentarme aquí y estudiar en paz mientras como."

"no estas estudiando" Hikaru observó "o comiendo" Kaoru agregó.

"No, pero lo haré" replicó, regañándolo. "¡ahora váyanse y déjenme sola!"

Los gemelos le dieron una mirada rara a Yuki. Casi lucían— ¿celosos? Los ojos de Yuki se agrandaron un poco en sorpresa. ¿La razón de que ellos no le agradaban era porque estaban celosos de la atención que él recibía de Haruhi? Sabía que era infantil, pero no iba a _ponerlos_ encima por ser infantiles.

"¡bien! Supongo que te veremos después del almuerzo entonces" Hikaru bufó, indispuestamente moviéndose de la puerta para irse.

"no llegues tarde al club hoy. Tono tiene planeado un grande evento de cosplay, así que necesitas tiempo para cambiarte." Kaoru informó mientras seguía su hermano. "¡eso también va para ti, Yuki!"

Yuki pudo escuchar la malicia en su voz cuando el Hitachiin dijo su nombre. Suspirando, se preguntó que clase de disfraz le esperaba.

"Yuki-kun, ¿que quiso decir con 'también'?" Tohru preguntó, moviendo su cabeza a un lado con curiosidad "¿y de que club está hablando?"

Yuki se encogió. En realidad no quería decirle que formaba parte en el host club por severas razones; una era que había sido chantajeado para ello. Aunque la razón principal, era que tenía miedo de que pensaría de él una vez que encontrara la naturaleza del Club. Obviamente no quería decirle la verdadera razón por la que terminó uniéndose a tan frívolo club, pero no pudo pensar en una buena excusa para ello.

"un Host Club" Haruhi respondió antes de que él pudiera encontrar las palabras que quería decir. "es un club designado para servir a las señoritas... creo que está bien."

"¿enserio? ¿Cómo?" Tohru preguntó.

"hablamos con ellas, básicamente diciéndoles cosas dulces y sirviéndoles refrigerios" explicó. "es algo tonto, lo sé, pero en verdad puede ser divertido a veces, sorprendentemente!"

"ya veo. ¿Pero por que te dijo que no llegaras tarde, Yuki-kun?" Tohru le preguntó, tornando su atención hacia él.

Yuki la miro con una gotita en la cabeza, un sentimiento vergonzoso cubriéndole al solo pensar en decirle que era un miembro. "bueno, Honda-san, en verdad quería decirte esto antes, cuando íbamos a llegar a la escuela" comenzó, mirando a un lado para evitar contacto visual con ella. "seguía siendo interrumpido. Pero, Honda-san..."

Tohru parpadeó hacía él expectante "¿si?" le animó cuando él no continuó.

"Honda-san, me uní al Host Club" tuvo que forzar esas palabras de su boca como si lo estuvieran obligando a beber veneno.

"¿Eh?" fue su única respuesta, seguida por una mirada confundida.

"en otras palabras" Haruhi interceptó "él es un host, junto conmigo."

Tohru parpadeó hacia Yuki sorprendida. Su expresión era como la que tuvo cuando supo la edad de Hatsuharu. ¿En verdad era así de sorprendente?

"¿Yuki-kun está en un Host Club?" Tohru exclamó. Miró hacia él, boca abierta, ojos dilatados. Trató de decir algo más, pero lo único que pudo decir por lo que escuchó fue:

"_¡¿EH?" _

* * *

_Fin del capitulo 4._

_N/T: bueeeno ya saben lo que pasa. ahora se nos une nuestra queridísima Tohru! :D por favor comenten y hasta el próximo cap! __=)_


	5. observación es la ruina

_N/T: ko-ni-chi-wa! :D por fin terminé el cap. 5 u-u. no sé si estoy actualizando muy rápido, pero es que no puedo resistirlo! *-* y además porque este capi. Me gustó mucho :D. _

_Les vuelvo a agradecer a: goldenapple-95, GiiuChan y por ultimo pero no menos importante, gabiiii981 :D. Discúlpenme si no les contesté sus reviews, lo siento! Aunque si los leí. Espero que este cap, conteste la mayoría de sus preguntas ^-^_

_Ah, me di cuenta de que estoy bien babosa O-O, no me había notado que Haruhi debería referirse a ella como 'él´ (por obvias razones, no?) y en algunas partes ella habla de sí misma como una chica (es que en el inglés las palabras no tienen genero. Hay muchas palabras que pueden usarse para referirse a sí mismos tanto como chicas como chicos,) y se supone que nadie sabe su género, a excepción de los hosts y Yuki (discúlpeme por ese error! .). Así que en algunas partes Haruhi se referirá a sí misma como un chico, y en otras como una chica (como cuando esté sola con los hosts o Yuki) _

_Espero que eso haya tenido sentido -.-...bueno ahora con el cap. :D_

**Disclaimer: **tanto Ouran como Fruits Basket no me pertenecen, [lamentablemente T-T] si no a sus respectivas autoras. La trama tampoco me pertenece, si no a la grandiosa _Lilgirl_. [Créanme, si todo me perteneciera, la calidad del dibujo sería pésima, toda la trama sería aburrida, no existiría el amor entre hermanos, Kyoya perdería su indiferencia, Tamaki ya hubiera sido atacado por los miembros del Yuki fan club, Haruhi sería mas femenina y vestiría como chica, y Kaoru y Yuki estuvieran secuestrados por mí y encerrados en mi habitación :D...y eso SOLO es el principio ;)...]

* * *

**Capitulo 5: observación es la ruina.**

* * *

"podemos caminar a casa después de todo" era la promesa que dio Tohru lo que hizo oscilar a Kyo para acompañarla a ella y Yuki al Host Club. Después de la explicación sobre que hacía el Host Club y unas cuantas excusas del porque Yuki formaba parte—de parte Yuki— Tohru decidió que quería acompañarlo al club esa tarde para 'ver como era'. Primero, Yuki estaba absolutamente en contra para llevar a Tohru al Host Club, pero después de persuadirlo un poco y con una o dos sonrisas de ella, el joven Sohma aceptó a duras penas dejarla ir, primeramente si solo se quedaba unos minutos. Pero cuando llegaron a las puertas, se miraba como si se arrepintiera de todo lo que había aceptado.

Haruhi notó el regaño obvio de Kyo, cual denotaba el deseo de irse a casa temprano que tarde. Cuando entraron a la tercera sala de música y vieron el mar de vestidos amarillos, Kyo palideció casi tanto como Yuki cuando entró la primera vez al Club. Yuki, en cambio, estaba un poco pálido antes de que abrieran las puertas. Haruhi solo pudo pensar que tenía algo que ver con traer a Tohru con ellos. Por supuesto, trayendo a tan linda jovencita al host club era como darles una oveja a los leones.

"¡Yuki, Haruhi, llegan tarde!" Tamaki exclamó exasperado mientras se acercaba a ellos. Haruhi notó claramente el frívolo traje que estaba usando. Al parecer estaban vestidos en atuendos del renacimiento europeo, estaba usando una túnica roja de terciopelo con decorado dorado, pantalón y unas pulidas botas a la altura de la rodilla que hacían juego. Incluso tenía una capa con un largo y esponjoso plumero sobresaliendo en su lado derecho. Haruhi se preguntó que tema era, y en ese momento, Tamaki notó a Tohru detrás de ellos. Inmediatamente cambió al modo de anfitrión mientras se acercaba a ella.

"¡Bienvenida al Host Club!" le dijo en un tono tranquilizador, atrapando su mano delicadamente en las suyas. "tan hermosa princesa. ¿Cuál será tu nombre?"

"¿E-eh? Honda T-Tohru" respondió, sonrojándose profundamente por la cerca proximidad entre sus rostros mientras Tamaki se inclinaba.

"Senpai, ¡ella no está aquí como clienta!" Yuki habló con brusquedad, defensivamente alejando a Tohru lejos del agarre de su superior. "ella solo quería desearme suerte antes de que se fuera a casa"

"Tohru-chan es amiga de Yuki-kun de Kaibara" Haruhi explicó "ella fue transferida también"

"¿irán a transferir la escuela entera aquí?" Hikaru preguntó, al sobre escuchar su conversación desde donde él y su hermano estaban sentados. Haruhi no pudo pensar nada más que asociarlos con príncipes ingleses cuando vio sus atuendos que hacían juego.

"tres personas son consideradas difícilmente una escuela entera" Haruhi respondió secamente.

"¿y quien es él?" Tamaki preguntó señalando a Kyo, apenas notándolo en la puerta.

"mi _primo_" Yuki contestó, menospreciando al joven gato.

"¿no estas interesado en los servicios del Host club?" Tamaki preguntó con curiosidad, acercándose demasiado al joven por conformidad.

"¡aléjate de mí, raro!" Kyo gritó, haciendo un gesto de desprecio mientras se movía hacia atrás. Había regresado al salón de clases al momento en que Haruhi le explicaba a Tohru lo que el Host Club hacía, y al parecer 'sus servicios' eran algo indeseados por él.

Tamaki, con un ego destrozado, retrocedió, pero los gemelos sonrieron maliciosamente "determinado precisamente" rieron con sonrisas a juego.

Haruhi los miró con una gotita en la cabeza mientras los gemelos se retiraban de un furioso Tamaki. "él es el transferido que faltó a clases los últimos dos días" dijo a pesar de que nadie la estaba escuchando.

"ah, ya veo que Sohma Kyo decidió atender a clases el día de hoy" Kyoya observó mientras se acercaba al grupo. El también, estaba vestido en ropas de renacimiento. Le dio una mirada interrogativa a Yuki "¿hay algo que debamos saber algo de él?"

La expresión de Yuki se endureció "no se lo que quieres decir" replicó evasivamente, cerrando sus ojos y moviendo su cabeza en señal de que no dejaría que su oscuro superior empujara él tema mas lejos. Dejó salir un pesado suspiró y murmuró "sabía que esta era una mala idea" retorno su atención a Tohru "esto es demasiado estúpido Honda-san. Ni siquiera quería que supieras que formaba parte de esto."

"no, no creo que sea estúpido" Tohru respondió amablemente. Le sonrió para asegurarle, "mejor dicho, es interesante. ¿Te importaría si me quedo un momento mas para ver?"

"¿Por qué?" Yuki no pudo evitar preguntar.

"bueno, hasta ahora, nunca había escuchado de un Host Club" explicó, observando a los diferentes hosts "nunca antes había visto uno. ¡Creo que es fascinante! Estoy segura de que Uo-chan y Hana-chan les gustaría escuchar sobre esto, así que me gustaría quedarme y ver como es"

"preferiría que no" Yuki murmuró.

"déjala quedarse" Haruhi dijo. Sonrió a pesar de la mirada objetante que Yuki le dio. "puede designarte, de esa forma no tienes que preocuparte por los otros anfitriones. Y puedes echarle un ojo sobre ella"

Yuki parpadeó ante su blanca expresión como si no hubiera pensado en eso antes. "Ah, esa es una buena idea" dijo con una mirada de alivio.

"no me quedaré ni un momento mas en este lugar" Kyo gruñó, mirando irritado todo el lugar "me iré a ca—"

"¡Tohru!" una voz infantil llamó, interrumpiendo a Kyo. Haruhi miró inmediatamente a Honey, preguntándose por qué llamaba con tanta familiaridad a la chica, pero se sorprendió al ver que estaba sentado felizmente compartiendo un pedazo de pastel con una de sus clientas.

"¡Tohru, no esperaba verte aquí!" la voz llamó de nuevo "¿cuando comenzaste a venir a Ouran?"

"¡Momiji-kun!" Tohru jadeó cuando el dueño de la voz se acercó a ella. Era bajo, rubio y vestía el uniforme de la escuela media. Haruhi no podía creer lo parecido que era a Honey. "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

"¡también fui transferido!" Momiji respondió, moviendo sus brazos a sus lados mientras le sonreía felizmente.

"ya se, pero esta es la sección de la escuela superior" Tohru dijo.

"¡lo sé, lo sé, pero escuché que Yuki se había unido a un club! ¡Y tenía que venir a ver cual!" Momiji explicó "aunque no pensé encontrarte aquí. Y Kyo también está aquí ¿te uniste al club Kyo?"

"¡rayos, no!" Kyo gruñó. "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, mocoso?"

"¿no estabas escuchando? Vine a ver a Yuki" Momiji replicó. Se dio vuelta para ver a Tohru de nuevo, su rostro llenó de emoción "pero Tohru, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo entraste a Ouran?"

"Ah, Shigure-san me transfirió aquí. Ofreció a pagar mis estudios para poder atender a la misma escuela que Yuki-kun y Kyo-kun" Tohru explicó.

"¿Momiji?" Yuki exclamó apenas notando al pequeño de grado medio ya que estaba preocupado por sus clientas del día. "¿Por qué tu—?"

"Yuki." Haruhi no pudo evitar ver al alto joven de escuela media que había dado un paso atrás de Yuki y tocó su manga para llamar su atención. Sus dos tonos de cabello era algo que agarraba la atención ciertamente, pero sus sobre accesorios era lo que definitivamente tomó su atención.

"Haru, tu, también" Yuki observó mientras veía al joven.

"escuchamos que te habías unido a este club, Yuki" Haru explicó lentamente.

"Ah, si" Yuki respondió entrecerrando los ojos con aversión.

"¿quienes son ellos?", "no lo sé, ¡pero son realmente lindos!", "él es adorable. ¿Qué edad tendrá?" "no parece lo suficientemente joven para estar en escuela media!" "¡mira su cabello! Que salvaje" eran solo algunos de los comentarios que las clientas del club comenzaron a hacer cuando gradualmente notaron a los inusuales visitantes.

"Yuki-kun, ¿los conoces?" Haruhi inquirió con curiosidad.

"si, son mis primos" Yuki respondió.

"tienes muchos primos" Haruhi dijo con una sonrisa. "Kagura-chan y ahora ellos dos."

Yuki suspiró. "si, demasiados, yo creo." Señalándolos respectivamente agregó, "él es Sohma Momiji y Hatsuharu."

"Sie kennen zu lernen!" Momiji dijo con una gran sonrisa, reverenciándose educadamente.

"mucho gusto en conocerlos" Haru dijo reverenciándose igualmente.

"Ah, mucho gusto en conocerlos también, soy Haruhi" replicó, regresándoles la reverencia. Es cuando se dio cuenta: Hatsuharu era alto, silencioso e inexpresivo, muy similar a Mori. Y la personalidad de Momiji hacía fácil compararla con Honey. "¡son como las versiones mas jóvenes de Mori-senpai y Honey-senpai!" exclamó.

Para este momento, los gemelos habían escapado del agarré de Tamaki y habían regresado. "Hah, Haruhi! ¡Es cierto!" Hikaru dijo mientras venía detrás de ella. "¡incluso actúan como Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai!" Kaoru observó.

Yuki miró a sus primos un momento y después a Honey y Mori. Después de unos momentos de mirar a sus senpais jadeó de sorpresa. "tienen sus similitudes. No lo había notado antes" dijo con una gotita en la cabeza.

"¿Quién actúa como nosotros?" Honey preguntó, apareciéndose al lado de Yuki.

"ustedes son unos dobles" Hikaru y Kaoru respondieron en unísono apuntando con un dedo a los estudiantes de escuela media _[mira quienes están hablando...irónico ¿no? o.O]_

"¿Eh? ¡Ellos son exactamente iguales!" Tohru jadeó cuando comparó a Honey y Mori con Momiji y Haru.

"no exactamente" Haruhi murmuró con una risa.

Tamaki, ya no haciendo pucheros y mas calmado después de perseguir a los gemelos, regresó "¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡Están rechazando a sus clientas!" demandó.

"Sohma Momiji y Sohma Hatsuharu son de la escuela media" Kyoya explicó, siguiendo a Tamaki al acumulado y grande grupo. "ellos son los primos de Yuki. Ellos son los dos transferidos a la escuela media que mencioné la otra vez, Tamaki."

"y son las versiones mas jóvenes de Mori-senpai..." Hikaru comenzó "...y Honey-senpai, Tono." Kaoru terminó.

Tamaki miró a los dos pares de individuales, y después retrocedió en shock "¡son clones!" exclamó.

"no son clones" Kyoya corrigió con molestia, ajustándose sus gafas "hay muchas personas en el mundo que tiene parecido con otra, estoy seguro. Eso no significa que la persona en que se parece sea un clon, idiota."

"¡Takashi, él me recuerda a ti!" Honey rió, señalando a Haru.

"uh," fue todo lo que Mori dijo. Haruhi se preguntó que quería decir. ¿Era un acuerdo o una objeción? Aparentemente Honey era el único que sabía la respuesta.

"Tohru, ¿te gusta estar aquí en Ouran?" Momiji preguntó, ignorando la conversación del grupo y dirigiéndose a Tohru.

"es muy diferente" Tohru respondió, aun visualmente comparando los Sohmas y sus senpais "pero me agrada"

"¡bien! También me agrada, aunque es mucho mas grande que nuestra antigua escuela" Momiji comentó. Miró la manga de su uniforme, cual era un poco más grande y cubría la mayor parte de su mano. "y los uniformes son mas lindos. Me gustan, supongo."

"eh, Momiji-kun estás usando el uniforme de los chicos" Tohru notó.

"Ja, lo estoy, pero no quiero," Momiji "las reglas son mas estrictas que en la otra escuela, así que los profesores y el presidente dicen que no puedo usar nada mas que esto."

"¿pero le dieron permiso para usar todos esos accesorios?" Yuki preguntó en voz alta, mirando hacia Haru. _Él no conoce el significado de la palabra 'sutil' _Haruhi pensó _pero lo mas extraño, es que va con su uniforme._

"¡Ah, p-pero de te ves adorable en él!" Tohru exclamó. "quiero decir, te queda muy bien. ¡Te ves tan grande!"

"¡si que se ve adorable!" una de las clientas de Honey repitió. "¡como un niño usando prendas mas grandes! ¡Hermoso!" otra agregó. "¡Tan kawaii!" muchas de ella exclamaron juntas.

"¿En verdad? ¿Eso crees?" Momiji preguntó con curiosidad.

"Momiji-kun, ese es tu nombre, ¿cierto?" una chica preguntó "¡si, si te miras adorable!" otra chirrió.

"Ah, vielen dank!" Momiji rió.

"tus primos son muy populares con nuestras clientas" Haruhi observó, rió inconscientemente. "todos ellos al parecer"

Asiendo a un lado su exótica apariencia, Haruhi no había notado mucho a Haru, pero cuando un grupo de chicas comenzaron a rodearlo, no pudo evitar notarlo. Incluso Kyo, que se arrinconó en una esquina para escapar de la multitud, había atraído a su propio grupo de chicas.

"Kyoya, ¿crees que esto afectará al Host Club?" Tamaki preguntó nerviosamente.

Kyoya observó a los tres Sohmas, sus labios presionándose en una fina línea mientras pensaba. Dejando cerrar sus ojos acomodó sus anteojos. "no lo creo" respondió "después de todo, están en escuela media. Todas nuestra clientas están en escuela superior. Es mucho mas fácil llegar aquí al Host Club para ver hombres atractivos que caminar hasta la escuela media y encontrar que tal vez ya se han ido a casa. Así que no, no nos afecta"

"¿pero que pasará cuando cambien a la escuela superior?" Hikaru preguntó.

Kyoya sonrió maliciosamente. "nos podemos preocupar por ello entonces" replicó, regresando con sus clientas. Haruhi pudo escuchar la malevolencia en su tono y se preguntó si ya tenía planes cuando llegaran a la escuela superior.

"¡aléjense de mí!" Kyo rechazó y se alejó de una de las chicas que tenía interés por él. Mirando a Yuki con rabia explotó, "¿Cómo puede soportar este lugar? ¡Me voy a casa!"

"Eh, ¡Kyo-kun!" Tohru le llamó cuando él corrió tras la puerta.

Kyo se congeló en la puerta en cuanto la alcanzó. Volteándose su rostro estaba relativamente pálido y se miraba algo aterrado.

"¡Kyo-kun!" se escuchó una melodiosa voz de mujer.

"Ah, Kagura-san" Tohru dijo con una sonrisa, reconociendo la voz.

"Kyo-kun" Kagura repitió desde el pasillo. Kyo estaba a punto de moverse de la puerta pero antes de que pudiera tomar un solo paso Kagura de repente vino volando a la habitación en una ráfaga furiosa y atacó el objeto de sus afectos. "¿_COMO PUDISTE FALTAR A CLASES SI DECIRME? ¡TE HE ESTADO BUSCANDO PARA VERTE!_" bramó furiosa.

"ah, ¡Kagura-san!" Tohru jadeó, mirando inútilmente como Kagura golpeaba con su puño repetitivamente la cabeza de Kyo.

El cuarto completo jadeó en shock ante el espectáculo. Yuki miró a un lado medio avergonzado y medio apenado. "Kagura, no tienes por que estar tan emocionada, ¿o si?"

"Ja, ¡pero esa es la personalidad de Kagura!" Momiji rió.

"um, disculpa" Haruhi dijo con una gotita en la cabeza. De alguna forma logró sacar las palabras a pesar de su shock. Kagura cesó sus golpes y miró con curiosidad. "uh, no creo que golpearlo vaya a ayudar"

"¿Hm? ¿Golpearlo?" Kagura preguntó. Mirando al cuerpo inconsciente de Kyo jadeó "¡Oh, Kyo-kun! ¿¡Que pasó!" exclamó, apretando su cabeza en sus brazos.

Haruhi la miró con una gotita en la cabeza, mirando a Yuki por una explicación. Yuki suspiró con frustración. "así es como Kagura es," explicó. "se emociona cada vez que ve a Kyo y esta es la forma en que generalmente expresa sus sentimientos."

"hablando de amor rudo" Hikaru y Kaoru murmuraron en unísono.

"Haru-chan, ¿no te vas a cambiar?" Honey preguntó, saltando a su lado. Había terminado de comparar a Mori con Haru y había notado que Haruhi aun estaba en su uniforme escolar.

Haruhi sonrió al notar el traje de Honey ahora mas cerca. No lo había notado antes, pero era debido a que no notaba ningún detalle por la distancia. "Honey-senpai, te ves tan lindo!" se rió, tocando la orilla de su gorra. Tenía un broche de conejito al lado, y tenía otro adornando su túnica.

Los ojos de Honey se llenaron de luz "¿en verdad lo crees?" exclamó.

"muy bien. ¡Yuki! ¡Haruhi! ¡Vayan rápido a cambiarse! ¡Sus clientas están esperando!" Tamaki demandó, impulsándoles igualmente unas túnicas muy elaboradas.

Yuki miró es traje indignado. "si, por supuesto" dijo tomando el traje a regañadientes. Miró sobre su hombro a Tohru mientras se encaminaba al cuarto de atrás para cambiarse. "Honda-san, espera aquí, solo será un minuto."

Tohru asintió. "hai, esperaré" respondió.

Haruhi miró a los cuatro Sohmas antes de dirigirse a la habitación. Kagura estaba casi ahorcando a Kyo por lo fuerte que lo estaba abrazando mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Una vez dentro de la habitación, dio un paso y cerró la cortina de cambio, que los hosts habían puesto especialmente para ella, así no tendría que esperar a que todos ellos se cambiaran para poder usar la habitación.

"en verdad cuidas mucho de ella" comentó mientras se asomaba por la cortina y ver a Yuki.

"¿Eh? ¿Quién?" Yuki preguntó, ligeramente sorprendido por comentario tan repentino.

"Tohru-chan, quiero decir" dijo la castaña mientras cerraba la cortina de nuevo. "puedo ver que ella significa mucho para ti por la forma tan protectora que actuaste con senpai. Sin mencionar la atención que le dabas entre clases."

"Ah, ya veo" Yuki murmuró.

Haruhi sonrió mientras batallaba para pasar la túnica por su cabeza. "deben ser muy cercanos"

"no 'muy' cercanos" él replicó. "solo la he conocido por unos meses, pero nos conocemos bastante bien. Ella es muy amable conmigo"

"parece ser una persona caritativa y muy generosa" Haruhi comentó. "cambiando de tema, tienes unos familiares muy interesantes"

"interesante no sería la palabra que usaría, pero si, supongo que los tengo" Yuki rió entre dientes.

"son un grupo muy vivo y muy llenos de energía" agregó. Yuki gruñó en concordancia. Una vez vestida, salió de 'el cuarto de vestir'. Rió al ver el traje en el espejo de cuerpo-completo que los gemelos habían instalado. Se dio vuelta para ver a Yuki. "¿Qué te parece?" preguntó, señalando la túnica con sus brazos.

"creo que son muy difíciles de poner" Yuki respondió, regañando a los botones que estaban enfrente de su túnica mientras trataba de abotonárselos.

Haruhi rió "son un poco complicados" concordó mientras se movía para ayudarle. Cuidadosamente le ayudó a encontrar los primeros botones. "no funcionan de la misma manera en que los botones lo hacen"

"no, no lo hacen" Yuki dijo con un suspiro. Una vez que terminó Haruhi dio un paso hacia atrás para que los dos pudieran verse en el espejo. Yuki miró su reflejo. "gracias, Fujioka-san"

"no hay problema" ella respondió con una sonrisa. No pudo evitar sonreír más al ver sus reflejos vestidos con esas ropas. "estos trajes son tan raros" Yuki asintió en concordancia. "bueno, será mejor que volvamos antes de que senpai tenga un ataque" suspiró.

Cuando regresaron a la sala principal, los otros hosts ya habían resumido sus tareas como anfitriones. Severas de las clientas tuvieron un interés por el feroz,-ahora consciente- peli-naranja, y estaban enjambradas a él. Kagura estaba cerca de él atentamente para 'protegerlo' de la multitud de chicas, y evitando que Kyo se fuera a casa en el proceso. Tohru se miraba compasiva por él mientras esperaba pacientemente el regreso de Yuki. Haru y Momiji se encontraban en sus lados pacientemente.

"Ah, bienvenidos de vuelta" Tohru les saludó. Su sonrisa se agrandó de emoción al ver cómo estaban vestidos "Yuki-kun, ¡te ves tan guapo!"

Yuki le dio una sonrisa cansada. Era genuina, se sentía la calidez en ella, Haruhi notó "gracias, Honda-san" dijo, "aunque es terriblemente incómodo."

"Fujioka-san, también te ves muy guapo" Tohru agregó mientras le sonreía a Haruhi.

Haruhi se rió, encontrando divertido que le hayan llamado 'guapo'. Estaba acostumbrada a que le dijeran 'lindo' por varios miembros del club y su padre, pero nunca se referían como 'guapo'. Por supuesto, Tohru no estaba consciente de que ella era una chica, así que para ella ser llamada de otra forma sería raro. "gracias Tohru-chan" respondió "puedes llamarme Haruhi."

"Ah, Haruhi-san" Tohru dijo para probar el sonido con la punta de su lengua.

"hai, es correcto" Haruhi replicó asintiendo.

"¡Haru, mira a Yuki!" Momiji exclamó cuando lo vio.

"te ves 'lindo'," Haru le complementó con expresión aburrida.

"¡no digas cosas como esas!" Yuki le regañó, sonrojándose de exasperación. "especialmente en frente de las personas"

"pero es cierto" una de las clientas de Yuki dijo. Ella, junto con bastantes otras señoritas, se habían acercado después de que Yuki regresó del cuarto de cambiado. "esas ropas de encajan muy bien"

"Ah, gracias" Yuki suspiró.

"míralos, ¿crees que estén juntos?" una chica que estaba cerca preguntó. Estaba mirando directamente a Yuki y Haru. Haruhi la reconoció como una de las fans de los gemelos.

"no lo sé, tal vez tengan una historia," otra de las fans de los gemelos exclamó con emoción.

"¿Qué? ¿'juntos'?" Yuki dijo entrecortadamente. "¿Por qué dirías eso?"

Yuki lucía tan distraído que Haruhi no pudo evitar sonreír "ellas son clientas de Hikaru y Kaoru," explicó, resistiendo una risita. "les gusta esa clase de cosas. No lo tomes como una ofensa."

Yuki parpadeó con confusión "¿Qué clase de cosa?"

"¿no lo sabes?" la chica que comenzó a hablar de los dos Sohmas, jadeó.

"Hikaru y Kaoru son tan apasionados el uno con el otro, ¡es más de lo que puedo soportar!" otro grupo Hitachiin suspiró dramáticamente.

"¡apasionados!" Yuki exclamó sin aliento, sus ojos agrandándose por el shock. Miró a los gemelos que estaban sentados juntos en un sofá, observando el espectáculo con miradas de desinterés.

"supongo que has sido abrumado por tus clientas en el pasado," Kyoya observó. Sonrió cuando se encontró con la mirada 'angustiada' de Yuki. "Hikaru y Kaoru son conocidos en el club por su amor entre hermanos."

Y para darle mas énfasis a la conversación, Hikaru puso su brazo alrededor del hombro de Kaoru y lo arrastró en un fuerte e intimo abrazo. Poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hermano, Kaoru se unió al abrazo y ladeó su cabeza y recostarla sobre la cabeza de Hikaru. Los dos encontraron la mirada de Yuki y dieron una sonrisa de complicidad.

"Kaoru, te estabas moviendo tanto anoche que apenas pude dormir" Hikaru ronroneó en la oreja de su hermano.

Kaoru movió su cabeza de forma tímida. "lo siento, Hikaru. No podía acercarme lo suficiente a ti. No puedo soportar que haya un espacio entre nosotros mientras dormimos" suspiró solemnemente.

"entonces yo debería ser el que lo siente," Hikaru exclamó, atrapando a Kaoru de la barbilla y girando su cabeza hacia él. "de ahora en adelante, te abrazaré muy cerca de mí mientras dormimos, lo prometo."

"Hikaru..." Kaoru jadeó, dejando cerrar sus ojos con fingida satisfacción.

Sus clientas se volvieron locas, lloriqueando y gritando ante la escena. Yuki por otro lado, se dio vuelta horrorizado.

"eso es repugnante," murmuró, en shock.

Haruhi rió ante su expresión. No pudo evitarlo, aún cuando estaba de acuerdo con él. Aun cuando no era de sus asuntos el cómo los gemelos querían ser conocidos en el club, nunca le encontró sentido a su acto de 'amor entre hermanos'.

"Eh, ¿son amantes?" Tohru jadeó, mirando a los gemelos con perplejidad. "qui-quiero decir, está bien ¿no? Es decir, pero— ¡son hermanos!"

"Oh, ¡incesto!" Momiji dijo sonriendo demasiado para la opinión de Haruhi.

"¡¿y ellas creen que somos así?" Yuki demandó, apuntando a las dos chicas que estaban muy ocupadas fantaseando sobre él y Haru.

"no lo niegues, Yuki." Haru dijo calmadamente. Aunque su rostro no tenía rastro de emociones, y su tono era inexpresivo, así que era difícil decir si estaba bromeando o hablaba enserio.

"te dije, ¡no digas cosas como esas!" Yuki le regañó.

Haruhi rió. "no te preocupes por ello, Yuki-kun," le aseguró. "les gustan los gemelos para eso, y tienden a fantasear acerca de que clase de cosas cuando se trata de otros chicos." recordó la vez e que Renge trajo una multitud sobre ella y Kasanoda. Ellas definitivamente van por esas cosas.

"entonces, ¿son amantes?" Tohru preguntó consternada.

Haruhi sonrió ante su expresión. Era una mezcla de curiosidad y consternación. Obviamente la chica no sabía que pensar ante el concepto—dos hermanos enamorados— era escandaloso y completamente inaceptable ante la sociedad. Al parecer Tohru nunca lo había visto antes. "bueno, no realmente. Es solo un acto" Haruhi explicó en voz muy baja. "pero las chicas que lo creen lo adoran"

Yuki suspiró pesadamente. "Esto es demasiado" gimió, masajeándose la punta de su nariz.

"Ah, si esta bien contigo, tal vez Kyo-kun y yo nos deberíamos ir," Tohru sugirió

"creí que querías quedarte" Yuki dijo.

Tohru sonrió. "ya he estado un momento. No me importaría ir a casa" replicó. Mirando a Momiji, Haru, Kyo, Kagura le salió una gotita en la cabeza "además, creo que estando todos aquí es un problema"

"Tohru, si te vas ¿puedo ir contigo?" Momiji preguntó energéticamente, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas a su lado.

"por su puesto que puedes" ella respondió con una gran sonrisa. "Hatsuharu-san también puede venir"

Haru asintió "te veré en la casa, Yuki."

Yuki entrecerró los ojos "Ah." fue todo lo que dijo con una gotita en la cabeza. Se miraba exhausto al pensamiento.

"ya era hora," Kyo gruñó.

"¡no iras a ningún lado sin mí!" Kagura dijo.

Tohru sonrió, levantando una mano en señal de mantener la paz "eres bienvenida con nosotros" dijo, "todos tendremos la cena juntos. ¡Será muy divertido!"

Los ojos de Kagura brillaron. "¡hai, será divertido!" exclamó. Agarrándose del brazo de Kyo suspiró contenta. "yo cocinaré el tuyo, Kyo-kun. Pondré todo mi corazón y alma en él ¡y entonces verás la buena esposa que puedo ser!"

Kyo trató de zafarse pero ella se agarró mas fuerte "¡suéltame!" bufó, arrastrándola junto con él mientras abandonaba la habitación. Tohru hizo una educada reverencia mientras se excusaba, diciéndole un último adiós a Yuki antes de irse.

Haruhi dio un paso al lado de Yuki mientras veía a los cuatro Sohmas irse junto con Tohru, "te comprendo. La forma en que te sientes con ellos es como yo me siento seguido con el Host Club."

"entiendo ese sentimiento también," Yuki concordó. Mirando atrás a los hosts agregó. "puedo ver a lo que te refieres."

"¡Haruhi-kun!" Momoka le llamó, acercándoseles. Miku y dos de las clientas regulares de Haruhi le siguieron.

"Ah, lo siento llego tarde," Haruhi se disculpó.

"esta bien, ya estas aquí," Miku le dijo, sus ojos brillando mientras hablaba.

"¡Haruhi-kun! ¡Luces tan bien con tu traje!" una de sus clientas jadeó.

Haruhi sonrió cálidamente. "gracias. Tu te ves linda sin importar lo que lleves puesto, estoy seguro," le halagó. Miró hacia Yuki. "creo que es hora de regresar a trabajar, ¿ne?"

Yuki asintió. Partieron caminos, él yendo con sus clientas y Haruhi uniéndose a Momoka y el resto de sus clientas. El resto de la tarde pasó tranquilamente comparado con lo que acababa de pasar, pero pasó rápidamente a pesar de la falta de emoción. Una vez que la ultima clienta se fue, Haruhi se unió a Yuki a limpiar el piso. Tomando un recogedor lo sostuvo para él y recoger la basura dentro.

"gracias" Yuki dijo. Haruhi levantó la cabeza para sonreírle.

"tus familiares causaron cierta conmoción esta tarde" Kyoya comentó casualmente aunque su tono sostenía una pizca de un intento enfermo.

"Kyoya-senpai, ¿Qué estas tramando ahora?" Haruhi preguntó, llena de sospechas.

Los labios de Kyoya se curvaron en una sonrisa de desconfianza "nada, te aseguro" respondió "solo iba a mencionar su popularidad. Especialmente Kyo. Incluso tiene una fan dentro de la familia. Kagura lo quiere mucho, ¿no?"

"Kagura tiene sentimientos por Kyo desde que eran muy chicos" Yuki explicó cautelosamente. "ella ha estado determinada en casarse con él desde que puedo recordar. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?"

"Solo tenía curiosidad. No tienes porque ser tan defensivo" Kyoya le garantizó. Acomodó sus gafas, mirando a Yuki por detrás de la luz que reflejaban los lentes. "¿no habías dicho que ella también tenía la maldición?"

"no a voluntad" Yuki bufó.

"Kyoya, ¿A dónde quieres llegar?" Tamaki preguntó. Había estado en silencio hasta ahora, lo que era sorprendente para Haruhi. Tenía un libro en la mano y estaba esperando a Kyoya para irse caminando.

"Kagura está poseída por un espíritu del zodiaco, que descubrimos el otro día cuando ella te abrazó y no te transformaste" Kyoya aclaró. Puso una mano en su bolsa mientras dejaba que su otro lado se relajara, y levantó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás. La luz que reflejaba disminuyó lo suficiente para mostrar la siniestra mirada en sus ojos. Era la misma mirada que tenía cuando lo chantajeó la primera vez para unirse al club.

"¿Cuál es tu punto?" Yuki demandó. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, pero sus ojos traicionaban la aprehensión que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Kyoya sonrió, dejando caer su mirada al suelo. "Kagura abrazó a Kyo y no se transformó" declaró calmadamente.

Haruhi jadeó. No se había dado cuenta antes, pero Kagura había abrazado mucho a Kyo. Aun así no se transformó. Ahora de pie, miró a Yuki interrogativamente,

Yuki dio un paso hacia atrás, dando media vuelta para no encarar a Kyoya. En cambio estaba encarando a Haruhi. Le dio una mirada apenada antes de desviarla de ella. Él obviamente tenía muchos secretos que estaba escondiendo. ¿Le molestaba decirle? Haruhi no pudo evitar preguntarse si se sentía culpable por esconder tanto de ella.

"oye, un abrazo del sexo opuesto es lo que te transforma, ¿no?" Hikaru y Kaoru recordaron 'inocentemente'

"s-si, es verdad" Yuki admitió, bajando su cabeza así que sus cabello cubría sus ojos de ellos.

"lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos; Haruhi te abrazó y te transformaste, lo que significa que no mientes sobre eso" Kyoya continuó, su sonrisa agrandándose un poco. "abrazar a una chica te hace transformarte en la rata. Entonces abrazar a un chico que no está maldito debería hacer que Kagura se transformara en su animal del zodiaco"

"pero no lo hizo," Hikaru declaró maliciosamente.

"Lo que significa que Kyo es una mujer vestida de hombre y Kagura es lesbiana" Kaoru sugirió, "¡o Kyo también está maldito!" Hikaru concluyó.

_Lo descubrieron demasiado rápido, desafortunadamente. _Haruhi pensó. Movió su cabeza para poder ver los ojos de Yuki, pero él se rehusaba a hacer contacto visual. "Yuki-kun, ¿Kyo-kun está poseído?" inquirió. Tenía curiosidad de saber ella misma.

"¿En realidad necesitas mi respuesta?" Yuki le preguntó, cayendo en su derrota. Miró a Kyoya con una mirada de rendición. "lo descubriste por tu propia cuenta."

"¿forzaras a Kyo-kun para unirse al host club?" Haruhi demandó enojada. "¿era lo suficientemente popular con nuestras clientas para incrementar tus meritos?"

Kyoya sonrió e hizo un ruido que parecía una risa. "eso no es necesario. El Host Club es suficientemente popular _por ahora,_ no necesitamos mas anfitriones" respondió casualmente.

"¿entonces por qué molestarse en mencionarlo?" Haruhi preguntó desconcertada.

"solo tenía curiosidad" Kyoya sonrió. Dirigiendo su mirada a Yuki una vez más, agregó. "aunque me hace preguntarme. ¿Cuántos Sohmas mas de esta escuela están malditos?"

Yuki miró a otro lado sin decir una palabra. Haruhi no pudo evitar preguntarse la misma cosa. Si Kagura y Kyo estaban poseídos, ¿Qué si Momiji y Hatsuharu también lo estaban? En ese caso, ¿Qué pasaba si los espíritus de zodiaco poseían a todos los Sohmas que fueron transferidos a Ouran? Era una pregunta que necesitaba una respuesta, pero Haruhi lo hizo a un lado.

Kyoya se giró para irse de ahí. "supongo que no importa" dijo seriamente. "solo quería saber de Kyo. Ahora mi curiosidad ha sido satisfecha, no creo que sea necesario presionar el asunto mas lejos." Dando una mirada sobre su hombro justo antes de salir de la tercera sala de música, agregó "aun."

Yuki suspiró tan profundamente que Haruhi pensó que iba a colapsarse como un globo desinflándose. No pudo evitar sentirse mal por él. No estaba segura de lo que Kyoya estaba planeando o lo que intentaba probar al saber todos los secretos de Yuki, pero sabía que no podían ser buenas noticias para el futuro de Yuki como anfitrión.

"intenté lo mas que pude para ocultarlo" Yuki suspiró miserablemente. "¿en que estaba pensando Akito al transferirnos aquí?"

"¿quién es Akito?" Haruhi preguntó.

Yuki sacudió su cabeza. "el líder de la estadía Sohma. Él me transfirió aquí. No pensé que fuera una buena idea pero ahora sé que no lo era"

"las observaciones de Kyoya son la ruina de los Sohmas" Hikaru dijo.

"no puedes ganar en contra de el rey de las sombras" Kaoru ofreció en cogiéndose de hombros.

Haruhi giró sus ojos ante su intento de ser compasivos—o lo que ella creía que era un intento de ser compasivos. "eso no apoya mucho" murmuró. Los gemelos se encogieron con desinterés. "como sea, lo que intentan decir es que nunca esperaste encontrarte con alguien como Kyoya-senpai. Busca cosas que puede usar para manipular a la gente. Desafortunadamente, creo que él encontró algo mas para poder manipularte" explicó, dándole su atención a Yuki de nuevo.

"desafortunadamente, creo que tienes razón" Yuki concordó con otro profundo suspiro. "de cualquier forma, va a manipularme a mi o a alguien mas de la familia Sohma. ¿Quién sabía que una persona podía ser tan oscura?"

Haruhi sonrió con simpatía. "bueno, la tarde se está haciendo noche," observó mientras miraba por la ventana. "además, es mejor no hablar de eso por ahora. Tengo ropa que lavar esperándome en casa. ¿Nos vamos?"

Yuki asintió. Tomaron sus maletines de la habitación de atrás y se fueron, apagando las luces de la tercera sala de música. Los gemelos se fueron en su limusina mientras que Yuki y Haruhi continuaron caminando juntos hasta que partieron y se fueron en caminos separados.

* * *

_Fin Del capítulo 5._

_Por favor díganme que les pareció y comenten! ^-^_

_Hasta la próxima! :D _


	6. la señal de un buen amigo

_Hola de Nuevo ^^...ha pasado tiempo... esta semana entre al colegio y había estado un poco ocupada ^^U perdón_

_Agradecimientos especiales a: GiiuChan y gabiiii981_

_Este cap. Se me hizo muy tierno =) habla sobre la amistad (estoy un poco atrasada o.O... pero tómenlo como un cap dedicado al día del amor y la amistad :D)_

_Disfrútenlo, y feliz día de san Valentín tardío! ;P_

**Disclaimer: **tanto Ouran como Fruits Basket no me pertenecen, [tristemente T-T] si no a sus respectivas autoras. La trama tampoco me pertenece, si no a la grandiosa _Lilgirl_. [Créanme, si todo me perteneciera, la calidad del dibujo sería pésima -.-, toda la trama sería aburrida u.u, no existiría el amor entre hermanos o.O, Kyoya perdería su indiferencia , Tamaki ya hubiera sido atacado por los miembros del Yuki fan club =), Haruhi sería mas femenina y vestiría como chica, y Kaoru y Yuki estuvieran secuestrados por mi y encerrados en mi habitación :D...y eso SOLO es el principio ;)...]

* * *

**Capítulo 6: la señal de un buen amigo.**

* * *

"además, es mejor no hablar de eso por ahora."

Eso era lo que Haruhi le había dicho, y el accedió, pero parece que alguien llamado Kyoya continuaba cazando los pensamientos de Yuki en la noche, manteniéndolo despierto hasta altas horas de la noche. No pudo evitar preocuparse— ¿qué era lo que Kyoya iba a hacer?

Yuki estaba despierto y vestido para la escuela mucho antes que Tohru. No era porque estaba ansioso por ir a clases; Ouran era el ultimo lugar al que quería ir después de los eventos de los días anteriores. La única razón por la que quería ir a la escuela era porque ese era el último día de clases antes del fin de semana. [_Yo adoro esos días :D_]. y eso significaba que podía escapar de Ootori Kyoya por un tiempo.

Después del desayuno, Yuki, Kyo y Tohru caminaron a la escuela juntos como siempre lo hacían en el pasado. Yuki estaba un poco sorprendido por ver a Kyo regresar voluntariamente a la escuela, especialmente porque eso significaba que tendría que ver a Kagura otra vez. Pero al parecer no le importaba con tal de que Tohru estuviera ahí con él. La única cosa que parecía disgustarle esa mañana era el hecho que tendría que sentarse al lado de Yuki en las clases. Eso era algo que hasta Yuki le disgustaba.

Haruhi se le acercó mientras tomaba su asiento, "buenos días" le saludó cálidamente, como siempre. Los Hitachiins la siguieron como sombras gemelas. "es algo sorprendente ver a Kyo-kun aquí hoy."

"¿por que no estaría?" Kyo preguntó, sentándose en su escritorio resentido.

"por la misma razón que Yuki-kun preferiría no estar aquí" Haruhi respondió. "porque Kyoya—"

"porque has faltado tanto ya, no le veo el punto para empezar a importar ahora" Yuki le interrumpió. Miró a Kyo de una forma que sabía que le molestaría.

"¡maldita rata!" Kyo escupió. "¡vendré a la escuela si quiero! No es de tus asuntos. ¿Tienes miedo de que puedo ser mas popular que tú o algo?"

"ese pensamiento difícilmente me pasó por la mente" Yuki respondió con un suspiro aburrido.

Kyo golpeó con su puño el escritorio, levantándose dijo. "¡al diablo, niño afeminado!" gruñó. Saliendo de la habitación murmuró algo acerca de esperar en otro lugar mientras empezaban las clases. Tohru le siguió, su expresión estaba llena de preocupación y confusión. No estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar la conversación y apenas captó la furia de Kyo.

Yuki suspiró, llevando una mano a su frente. "eso estuvo cerca" murmuró.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" Hikaru y Kaoru corearon juntos. Se encogieron de hombros el un con el otro.

"lo siento, no quería ser rudo e interrumpirte, Fujioka-san" Yuki se disculpó con una débil sonrisa.

"está bien. ¿Pero por que interrumpiste? ¿No le has dicho a Kyo-kun que Kyoya-senpai descubrió su secreto también?" Haruhi preguntó perpleja.

Yuki negó con la cabeza. "no, no le he dicho" murmuró casi con culpabilidad. Sabía que estaría en problemas si alguien descubriera su maldición y que no le haya dicho a nadie de la familia. Aunque ya había tomado una decisión; no iba a llamarle a Hatori. La amabilidad de Haruhi hacia él significaba algo para él. ¿Cómo podría ser tan frío y dejar que sus memorias fueran borradas? Aunque no la lastimaría, nadie querría ser forzado a olvidar algo por hipnosis. Y no iba a perder mas amigos porque hayan descubierto sobre la maldición, especialmente si a ella no le molestaba y no le iba a decir a nadie mas. Además, podría llamar a Hatori después si lo necesitaba— ¿cierto?

"¿Por qué no?"

Yuki miró a Haruhi, el sonido de su voz rompió sus pensamientos. "no vi la necesidad de hacerlo" replicó encogiéndose de hombros. "en realidad, ni siquiera sabe que Ootori-senpai conoce sobre nuestra maldición para empezar."

Haruhi frunció el ceño llena de confusión. "pero, dijiste que había medidas que tomar si alguien lo descubría. ¿Qué medidas? ¿No hay consecuencias por saber cuando se suponía que no debías saberlo?" inquirió.

"si, usualmente hay consecuencias por ello" Yuki respondió bajando su mirada a su escritorio. "pero no le dije a Akito que sabías. Podría meterme en problemas si alguien lo descubriera, así que por favor no le digan nada a Kyo o Honda-san"

"¿Tohru sabe?" Hikaru preguntó.

"si, lo sabe. Ella es la única de afuera que descubrió el secreto y fue permitida continuar sabiéndolo," Yuki explicó. "pero solamente si mantiene el secreto. Si le dice a alguien, será castigada."

"no diré nada entonces" Haruhi prometió. Sonrió para darle mas fuerza a sus palabras. "no a Kyo-kun ni a Tohru-chan y ciertamente a nadie mas. No lo he hecho aun."

Yuki le dio una sonrisa agradecida. "gracias, Fujioka-san!"

"si es un gran secreto de familia, ¿Por qué no quieres decirle al líder de los Sohmas?" Hikaru preguntó con curiosidad.

"¿y que 'castigo' enfrentaremos si le dijeras esto a Akito?" Kaoru agregó inquisitivamente.

"borrar su memoria" Yuki replicó seriamente. Miró hacia ellos cuando le dieron una mirada insegura como respuesta "bueno, en realidad es hipnosis, pero 'removería' todas la recolección que tienen por descubrir mi secreto."

"eso no es severo" Hikaru bufó. Intercambió una mirada con Kaoru "aunque...no puedo decir que quiero mis memorias borradas."

"¿Quién quiere? Pero esa es parte por la que no le he dicho a nadie" Yuki dijo "al principio le iba a decir a mi primo inmediatamente— no han conocido a mi primo. Él es el responsable se borrar las memorias."

"tu _tienes _muchos primos," los gemelos murmuraron.

"como sea, comencé a tener segundos pensamientos acerca de llamarle" Yuki continuó, ignorando el comentario de los Hitachiins. Miró a Haruhi. "Una vez que comencé a conocerte mejor, no quería que me olvidaras. Aunque preferiría que Ootori-senpai olvidara todo sabía que si llamaba a Hatori para borrar sus memorias borraría las memorias de todos también. Incluyendo las tuyas"

Haruhi sonrió, insegura de que decir. "me alegra que no quieras que mis memorias sean borradas" dijo. "sinceramente, estoy contenta con mis memorias—todas ellas. Espero que pueda probarme a mí misma el poder seguir y mantener tu secreto"

Yuki sonrió. "lo harás, estoy seguro" dijo. _Con eso me recuerda mas a Tohru, ¿Cómo no podría? _Pensó. Ella ya había probado ser de confianza. Y ella se enfrentó por él, a diferencia de alguien mas en esa escuela que no lo habían hecho. Eso era algo que admiraba de ella—ella era amable y cuidadosa. Justo como Tohru.

El profesor entró al salón de clases y pidió a todos tomar asientos. Tohru y Kyo lo siguieron, retornando a sus respectivos asientos. El profesor comenzó a leer la lección, pero Yuki apenas ponía atención. En cambio, se encontró a si mismo preocupándose por Kyoya de nuevo. ¿solo que estaba planeando hacer con su nueva información? ¿Y que otros métodos iba a usar para saber si los otros Sohmas en Ouran estaban malditos? La única razón de la que Yuki estaba consciente era de que ellos estaban malditos. Lo que Kyoya podría hacer si lo descubriera perturbaba los pensamientos de Yuki.

Yuki siguió con que tendría que ir al Host Club esa tarde. Se preguntaba si podría saltarse sin ningún castigo, pero después de pensarlo mas a fondo consideró que era mejor no tentar su suerte. Por lo que él sabía, Kyoya lo usaría como una excusa para chantajearlo más. Sus pensamientos continuaron saliendo sobre ese caso y antes de que supiera, era hora de almorzar.

"¿comemos juntos?" le preguntó a Haruhi mientras se acercaba a su escritorio junto con Tohru.

Haruhi asintió. "gracias, me gustaría" dijo mientras sacaba su caja de almuerzo de su maletín.

"Kyo-kun, ¿comerás con nosotros hoy?" Tohru preguntó. Pero antes de que ella hablara él ya estaba en camino hacia la puerta.

"no, comeré afuera." Replicó cortamente.

Tohru se miró decepcionada mientras lo veía irse pero sonrió de todas formas. "ok, te veré la próxima clase," dijo.

"nos iremos a la cafetería ahora" Hikaru anunció mientras él y Kaoru se detenían en la puerta.

"¿seguro que no quieres venir?" Kaoru preguntó.

"no gracias," Haruhi respondió con desinterés. Murmurando agregó "no estoy de humor para ver a senpai aun"

"de acuerdo" los gemelos dijeron, encogiéndose de hombros. Le dieron a Yuki una mirada envidia antes de que se fueran. Suspirando, Yuki aun no comprendía por qué tenían que estar tan celosos de él, pero no le molestaba así que dejo el tema sin pensarlo.

"¿Qué fue lo que trajiste para almorzar, Haruhi-san?" Tohru preguntó con curiosidad, sacando su propia caja y poniéndola en su escritorio.

Haruhi giró su silla para poder usar el escritorio de Tohru como mesa. "sobras" replicó francamente, abriendo la caja para revelar los contenidos.

"lucen buenas sobras" Yuki comentó. Tomó una silla de otro de los escritorios y la arrastró al lado de Tohru para unírseles.

"no es nada. Es solo algo que junté anoche" Haruhi admitió encogiéndose de hombros, agarrando sus palillos. "mi papá no estaba en casa por el trabajo aun, así que solo preparé algo para mi mismo anoche. No sentí deseos de hacer algo especial, así que es algo simple."

"aun así se ve bien" Tohru le aseguró. Abrió su caja y comenzó a comer.

"aunque, la tuya se ve mucho mejor" Haruhi rió.

"¿te gustaría probar un poco? Podemos compartir" Tohru le ofreció.

"¿Qué? No, no quería decir—" Haruhi protestó levantando sus manos.

"no esta bien" Tohru le aseguró, acercándole su caja de almuerzo hacia ella. "no me importa. Me gustaría probar un poco del tuyo, si no te importa."

Haruhi sonrió, "bueno, gracias" dijo "se ve delicioso. Supongo que tomaré una probada o dos."

"hai, ¡disfrútalo!" Tohru le animó. "¿te importaría si pruebo el tuyo?"

Haruhi asintió mientras tomaba una probada. "me temo que no es muy bueno" se disculpó.

"no, ¡está muy bueno!" Tohru replicó, justo después de saborear una mordida. "no sabía que podías cocinar, Haruhi-san"

"si, mi madre falleció hace unos años, así que he cocinado y limpiado para mi padre desde entonces" Haruhi explicó.

"no lo sabía—lo siento" Tohru dijo tristemente.

"esta bien" Haruhi le aseguró.

"no sabía que tu madre había fallecido" Yuki comentó. Nunca hubiera imaginado que ella haya perdido a un padre. Se miraba tan feliz que no tenía idea. Por supuesto, ella dijo que había pasado años atrás, así que ya no debía ser un tema tan delicado. Eso le hacía darse cuenta de que él no sabía muchas cosas sobre Haruhi del todo. En los días pasados ella a descubierto severas cosas sobre él, incluyendo su secreto más grande, aun él apenas sabía sobre su nombre y genero.

"supongo que no es obvio porque nunca has estado en mi casa." Haruhi dijo. Se encogió de hombros. "y no hablo mucho de ella."

"ya veo." Yuki murmuró, mirando hacia el escritorio. Entonces notó algo diferente de la caja de Tohru, algo diferente de la suya. "¿no bolas de arroz en el tuyo, Honda-san?" preguntó.

"no, solo tenía suficiente para hacer el tuyo y de Kyo-kun" Tohru explicó. "¡Ah! ¡Eso me recuerda!" dijo de repente. "eso es otra cosa que tengo que comprar en la tienda esta tarde"

"¿entonces iras a la tienda después de la escuela?" Tohru asintió su respuesta con un rápido aunque educado 'si'. "pero ¿no tienes trabajo hoy?"

"bueno, si, pero saldré mas temprano de lo usual esta noche, así que iba a ir después" Tohru respondió.

"¿tienes un trabajo?" Haruhi inquirió.

"hai, tengo un trabajo así puedo pagar por la escuela—solo...que no tengo que pagar por la escuela mas" Tohru dijo. Miró a Yuki. "aunque voy a conservar mi empleo. Así podre pagar por cosas que necesite comprar para mi misma. ¡de esa forma ya no tendré que molestar a Shigure-san por dinero otra vez!"

Yuki sonrió. Se imaginó que ella estaba pensando en la vez del día de San Valentín cuando ella les llevó presentes. Ella no era del tipo que gastaba el dinero de otros, así que debía estar pensando en guardarlo para una ocasión. "por supuesto, es una buena idea," dijo "pero como tienes trabajo, puedo ir a la tienda"

"no, está bien" Tohru dijo rápidamente. "no es una gran lista, no es problema. No quiero molestarte con eso."

"no es una molestia" Yuki rió. Encontraba su frenética reacción graciosa. "Y además, si es una pequeña lista, entonces no me tomara mucho tiempo. Así que no me importa. Déjame ir."

Tohru suspiró cediendo. "si, gracias, Yuki-kun" dijo agradecida. Sacó la lista de su maletín y se la entregó. "En verdad lo aprecio."

"no hay problema," Yuki replicó, guardando la lista en su bolsillo de su saco. "Iré justo después de las actividades del Club." Consideró usarla como excusa para saltarse el club, pero mejor decidió que no. Si se metiera en problemas aun teniendo una razón, y Tohru descubriera que se metió en problemas por ir a la tienda por ella, solo se sentiría culpable. Y eso sería un problema que no soñaría en ponérselo a ella.

Después del almuerzo mientras hablaban, los otros estudiantes comenzaron a entrar al salón de clases. Poco después el profesor entró y comenzó la clase. Severas horas después la campana tocó señalando el final de clases. Pero para Yuki y el resto del Host Club, no sería un fin de semana tranquilo.

"su tarea para el fin de semana será hacer una investigación sobre un personaje histórico de su elección" el profesor dijo mientras los estudiantes empacaban para irse. "luego quiero que escriban un ensayo sobre esa persona. Será en dos semanas a partir de ahora."

Se escucharon bastantes comentarios y gemidos por algunos de los estudiantes, pero muchos de ellos estaban emocionados para salir y empezar su fin de semana. Yuki se despidió de Tohru y caminó con Haruhi hacía la tercera sala de música. Yuki estaba aliviado de no ver clientas por el día, pero el ojo-siempre-vigilando de Kyoya evitaba que se mantuviera relajado del todo. El joven superior no dijo sobre su maldición, lo que sorprendió a Yuki—de buena forma.

Las horas del club terminaron, Yuki terminó de limpiar, tomó su maletín del cuarto de atrás, y se dirigió a la puerta, con lista en mano. Su fin de semana finalmente empezó. Haruhi caminó al lado de él mientras salían del edificio e iban a la reja. "¿vas a la tienda?"

"si," Yuki replicó asintiendo con la cabeza.

Haruhi sacó una lista de su bolsillo. "yo también," dijo sonriendo. "¿te importaría un poco de compañía? Tengo un par de cosas que comprar; pensé que podríamos ir juntos. Hay una tienda no muy lejos de mi casa que tiene carne en oferta."

"Ah, me gustaría" Yuki respondió. Sonrió. "sinceramente, soy muy despistado en cuanto a las compras y ofertas que hay en ellas. Usualmente voy con Honda-san y ella sabe que ofertas hay."

Haruhi rió. "puedo ayudarte con eso. No sería capaz de comprar los comestibles si no supiera las ofertas," dijo. Le dio una mirada curiosa antes de preguntar, "¿Tohru-chan hace tus compras?"

"supongo que eso suena raro" Yuki rió, ya que Haruhi no sabía que Tohru vivía con él. Eso era algo que ella aun no sabía de él. "es una larga historia."

Haruhi sonrió. "tengo tiempo," le ofreció. Señalando el camino de la tienda, añadió, "puedes resumir si quieres."

"entonces, veamos," Yuki dijo pensativo. Se tomó un momento para decidir por donde comenzar. "la madre de Honda-san falleció en mayo, su abuelo es su guardián. Estaba viviendo con unos familiares suyos, y estaban remodelando su casa. Durante las renovaciones, le preguntaron a Honda-san si se podía quedar con sus amigos. Pero siendo la persona que Honda-san es, Honda-san no quería molestar a sus amigos, así que decidió quedarse en una tienda de acampar hasta que las remodelaciones terminaran."

"que aventurera," Haruhi rió. "ella es una chica interesante. Pero muy amable."

Yuki asintió, sonriendo cálidamente. "si, lo es" concordó. Continuó. "ella estaba acampando afuera de nuestra propiedad—mejor dicho la propiedad de mi primo, con quien me estoy quedando. En resumen, la dejamos vivir con nosotros hasta que la remodelación terminara, pero al final a ella le gustó mas estar con nosotros. Así que ahora vive con nosotros. Creo que eso es raro."

"en realidad no," Haruhi se encogió de hombros. "estoy segura que hay muchos adolescentes que viven con amigos en vez de familiares. Entonces creo que no es tan raro."

Yuki asintió. No lo había pensado antes, pero personas viven con amigos todo el tiempo. Además la decisión de Tohru no fue tan rara como otros puedan pensar. "Ah, bueno, hay otra cosa mas que sabes sobre mí." Dijo con suspiro.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó la chica confundida.

"esta tarde en el almuerzo cuando supe sobre tu madre, no sabía otra cosa mas que tu nombre," explicó. "esta semana has descubierto mucho sobre mí, aun sobre algunos de mis secretos, pero yo escasamente se sobre ti."

"creo que eso es verdad," dijo pensativa. Sonrió. "no había pensado en ello. Bueno, no esconderé nada de ti. ¿Qué te gustaría saber?"

Esto tomó a Yuki en guardia baja por su voluntad para abrirse a él. "No-no quería decir—"

Haruhi negó con la cabeza diciendo, "no, tienes razón. Si vamos a hacer amigos, tenemos que conocernos mejor, ¿cierto?"

Yuki pensó por un momento, y luego sonrió. "si, creo que tienes razón," dijo.

"entonces, ¿que te gustaría saber?" Haruhi repitió con una sonrisa.

Yuki tuvo que pensarlo por un momento. No estaba seguro sobre qué exactamente debería preguntar primero. Después de un momento decidió ir con su primera pregunta. "¿Por qué te uniste al Host Club?" preguntó. "¿y por que atiendes como un chico?"

"esas son buenas preguntas" Haruhi repitió solemnemente. "también es una larga historia, así que también lo sintetizaré para que no te aburras. Cuando estuve en mi primer día, me topé con el Host Club por accidente. En el proceso, tratando de escapar de esa situación, terminé rompiendo un jarrón muy caro, así que senpai declaró que sería el perro del Host Club hasta que pagara mi deuda."

"así que fuiste obligada a unirte, como yo" Yuki dijo. "eso explica algunas cosas. Me preguntaba por que formabas parte de un club que te causaba tanta desgracia."

Haruhi rió. "si, bueno, en ese momento aun no era un host," comentó. Pensando con un dedo sobre su boca, continuó. "supongo que debí mencionar que no podía pagar el uniforme, aun con mi beca."

"entonces, ¿eres una estudiante becada?" Yuki inquirió. Haruhi asintió. "Ah, asumí que eras rica como resto. No tenía idea."

Haruhi rio ante su expresión. "no estoy cerca de ser rica. La beca era la única forma de que pudiera asistir tan alta institución," explicó. "pero los uniformes no estaba cubiertos por la beca, y yo no lo podía pagar por mi cuenta" continuó "sin olvidar, nunca me ha importado sobre el genero, así que estaba vestida mas como un chico, supongo, porque senpai me tomó como un chico la primera vez. Cuando descubrió mi físico, pensó que podría ser un buen Host. Así que en cambio de ser el perro del club y hacer labores menores para pagar mi deuda, me convirtieron en un host y dijeron que una vez que obtuviera cien clientas mi deuda se consideraría pagada" miró aun lado con una mirada seca. "por supuesto, luego fue aumentada a mil clientas, pero así que me convertí en un host"

"¿estas cerca de tu meta?" Yuki preguntó.

"No, no cercas de mil aun," respondió. "supongo que me tomará hasta graduación para pagarla, especialmente por que Kyoya-senpai es el encargado de mantener subiendo mi deuda."

"eso es un cruel destino" Yuki suspiró pesadamente. Se sintió mal por ella, Kyoya ha sido un dolor constante desde que llegó a Ouran. Y como se escuchaba, era lo mismo para Haruhi.

"Entonces ¿Qué mas te gustaría saber?" Haruhi preguntó mientras daban vuelta una esquina.

Yuki pensó un momento mas largo. Le tomó un momento mas antes de preguntar. "¿tienes hermanos?"

"No, solo soy yo y mi papá" replicó.

"ah, es cierto, lo habías dicho antes" Yuki dijo, dejando caer su mirada al suelo. Una tienda de comestibles se dio a la vista mientras cruzaban la calle.

"¡aquí estamos!" Haruhi dijo. Era un lugar amplio, pero nada espectacular. Había muchas ofertas, y los artículos estaban a bajo precio. Yuki notó el nombre de la tienda y la calle en la que estaba, haciendo una nota mental de decirle a Tohru mas tarde. Estaba seguro de que ella podría hacer muy buenas compras ahí.

"asi que, Yuki-kun, mencionaste que tenías un hermano mayor" Haruhi comentó mientras levantaba una canasta.

"¿lo hice?" Yuki preguntó confundido. Tomó la canasta que Haruhi le ofreció, tratando de recordar en que momento había mencionado a Ayame.

"si, en el host club. Estabas hablando con tus clientas" explicó. Apuntó la dirección en la que necesitaba ir y él la siguió.

"Ah, si recuerdo" dijo, mirando a un lado abrumado mientras una imagen de su híper-hermano salía de su cabeza.

"¿Cómo es él? ¿es bueno contigo?" Haruhi preguntó. Dándose cuenta, hizo una pausa. Recordó que tan molesto estaba con esa clase de preguntas cuando sus clientas le preguntaron, "Eh, perdón, sueno como tus clientas."

"está bien. Escuchándolas de ti es diferente," explicó, encogiéndose de hombros. "sé que estas interesada en escuchar la respuesta cuando lo preguntas."

Haruhi sonrió. "pero aun así—si no quieres hablar de él, entonces no. En cambio, ¿Cómo es el resto de tu familia?"

"como sabes tengo muchos primos," él comenzó, escaneando la lista para verificar si el artículo que necesitaba antes de ponerlo abajo. "aparte de eso, mi hermano, mi madre y mi padre componen mi familia. En realidad no conozco a mi padre, y mi madre no parece importarle el conocerme, así que exactamente no puedo decir como 'eran'."

"siento escuchar eso," Haruhi se disculpó. "mi madre y mi padre siempre fueron amables y cariñosos conmigo desde el día en que nací. Mi padre aun lo es. No puedo imaginar lo que es no estar cerca de tus padres."

Yuki se encogió. "no he conocido nada mas. Supongo que esa es una parte de la maldición de cierta forma. No tener una familia amorosa," explicó. La miró por un momento, preguntándose por que le estaba diciendo eso a ella. Después de todo, apenas la conocía. Aunque se sentía cómodo hablando con ella como cuando lo hacía con Tohru. Tohru le había ayudado a abrirse con otros, pero no había pensado que se sentiría cómodo al abrirse con alguien que apenas había conocido una semana. Suspirando, se dio la vuelta mientras ella tomaba un artículo y lo metía en la canasta.

"¿pasa algo malo?" preguntó cuando vio la expresión de Yuki.

Yuki negó con la cabeza. "no, nada" respondió con una sonrisa. Moviendo la mano para señalarle que caminara con él, dijo "hay que continuar caminando."

Después de eso la conversación se tornó en una pequeña charla. Discutieron sobre algunos de los miembros del club cuando hacían fila para pagar, pero Yuki estaba siendo cuidadoso de no mencionar nada personal. Decidió que necesitaba ser un poco mas reservado con lo que compartía con ella, aun si sentía cómodo al decirle.

* * *

Yuki estaba sorprendido al ver cuantas bolsas tenía que cargar a casa. La lista era pequeña, pero el estaba esperando una o dos bolsas mas cuando tomó todos los artículos para ser empacados. Pero al parecer, lo que compró cabía perfectamente en tres bolsas. Así que eso es lo que cargó a casa después de que él y Haruhi partieran caminos.

Cuando la casa de Shigure vino a la vista pudo notar tres figuras familiares en el porche, pero solo una de ellas era habitante de la casa.

"oye! ¡es el príncipe!" Uotani Arisa gritó cuando lo vio bajar del camino a la casa. Él sabía que era ella mucho antes de que dijera algo; podría distinguir su cabellos rubio entre la multitud.

"Ah, Uotani-san" Yuki dijo sorprendido, deteniéndose justo en frente del porche.

"bienvenido a casa" Hanajima Saki dijo solemnemente. Su figura oscura, aunque no des-complaciente como la de Kyoya, estaba en pie aun en distancia. Él sonrió.

"gracias. Pero, ¿Qué hacen las dos aquí?" preguntó con curiosidad.

Tohru, quien era la tercera persona que vio, habló. "Uo-chan y Hana-chan vinieron a visitarme," explicó. "cuando escucharon ayer que fui transferida, hicieron planes para venir lo mas pronto posible e investigar."

"¿investigar?" Yuki preguntó consternado.

"¡si demonios que si vamos a investigar!" Arisa escupió, apretando su puño con su palma. "¡no se quien se cree ese viejo (Shigure) que es, pero no tiene derecho de transferir a Tohru sin consultarnos primero!"

"Arisa, ese asunto ya ha sido resuelto. Tohru es feliz" Saki le tranquilizó en su tono usual.

"¿ya resuelto? ¿así que ya se van?" Yuki preguntó.

"estaban esperando por mi cuando regresara" Tohru le informó "estaban a punto de irse."

"y cabeza de zanahoria ha estado en el techo desde entonces. Pero estaba esperando verte antes de que nos fuéramos" Arisa confesó, cruzándose de brazos. Ladeó la cabeza para ver a Yuki, dándole una sonrisa torcida mientras que su cabellos rubio escondía uno de sus ojos como una cortina. "no creí que lo haría, pero te he extrañado. ¡No soy la única tampoco!"

"Ah, Honda-san lo mencionó antes" Yuki dijo.

"pero no de tu club de fans, ¿cierto?" Arisa le corrigió. Se inclinó un poco, dejando salir una risa-alarido y golpeó sus rodilla un par de veces. "¡demonios, estaban hasta enojadas cuando se enteraron de que te habías transferido!"

Yuki la miró con una gotita en la cabeza, rió inseguro. Conocía sus tendencias para sobreactuar cuando se trataba de él. Solo podía imaginar como actuaban sobre su ausencia. Para ser completamente honesto consigo mismo tenía que admitir que era algo aterrador el pensar sobre la reacción de su formado club de fans por dejar Kaibara.

"ellas no son las únicas que extrañan al príncipe Yuki" Saki agregó. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, mostrando ninguna emoción. No es como si aunque estuvieran abiertos los mostrarían.

"Ah, ¡es cierto!" Arisa exclamó, recordando de repente. Apuntó un dedo hacia la nariz de Yuki pero nunca estuvo en contacto con su rostro. "algún tipo llamado Kakeru dijo que te dijéramos hola...y algo acerca de los rangers no estarían completos sin su rojo?"

La expresión de Yuki se endureció mientras miraba a un lado con desagrado "Manabe" murmuró casi en desagrado.

"y Kimi dice que te extraña mas que el club de fans del príncipe Yuki" Saki agregó con una pequeña sonrisa. Yuki se preguntó si disfrutaba la desgracia de otras mujeres con él o simplemente lo encontraba gracioso.

"hombre esas dos si que son energética" Arisa suspiró, poniendo una mano en su frente. "no tenía idea de que hubiera tantas personas en el cuerpo de estudiantes."

"si, ellos son 'interesantes' mas que nada," Yuki admitió secamente. Removió sus zapatos antes de dar un paso en el porche. "entonces supongo, diles hola por mí. No esperaba que me extrañaran."

"¿Por qué no lo harían? Son tus amigos, ¿no?" Arisa preguntó con franqueza. No era la pregunta lo que lo hacía brusco; era su tono lo que lo hacía sonar así. Esa era Arisa.

"supongo. Nunca pensé que fuéramos amigos" Yuki explicó pensativamente. Se encogió, agregando "trabajamos juntos en el consejo estudiantil, no pensé que llegara mas lejos que eso."

"esa es la señal de un buen amigo; los que se mantienen en contacto aun cuando no te ven tan seguido" Saki sintetizó. "Kakeru es amigo de Yuki, aun si te diste cuenta o no."

"a lo mejor tienes razón" Yuki dijo. No lo había pensado antes. ¿Consideraba a Kakeru como un amigo? Hablaba con él, y aunque lo encontraba exasperante y no siempre se llevaba bien con él, no le molestaba su compañía. Ahora que lo pensaba, extrañaba sus conversaciones, aunque fueran estrafalarias y sin sentido la mayoría del tiempo. Él era definitivamente un amigo.

"Oh, oigan!" Arisa gritó tan espontáneamente que hizo que Yuki brincara, atrapándolo con la guardia baja. Le dio una mirada firme y puso sus puños en su cadera amenazadoramente. "Tohru nos dijo sobre este 'Host Club' del que eres parte. Si no la proteges de los payasos que componen ese club, tendrás que enfrentarte a mí!"

"si, no será muy complaciente hacerlo, pero no tendré remordimiento en hacerlo" Saki concordó. Una oscura aura nació detrás de ella y una luz brilló de sus ojos mientras su rostro se oscurecía.

Yuki se tensó ante sus miradas penetrantes y Tohru las miró con una gotita en la cabeza. "Yuki-kun es muy bueno al cuidarme" ella aseguró, levantando sus manos para mantener la calma. "no dejaría que nada me pasara."

Arisa jaló a Tohru en un cálido abrazo. "¡mas vale que lo haga!" jadeó sentimentalmente. "¡eres demasiado inocente y preciosa para ser corrompida por algún rico, mujeriego, malcriado, mocoso!"

Yuki la miró con una gotita en la cabeza. Aunque concordaba, no iba a decirlo en voz alta. En su opinión, Uotani podía ser un poco muy violenta algunas veces. Solo podía imaginarse lo que le haría a Tamaki si alguna vez le conociera.

"¿aun aquí?" Shigure preguntó, asomando la cabeza por la puerta. "¡Toh-ru-kun! Tengo hambre, ¿Cuándo vendrás a preparar la cena?"

"Ah, ¡la tendré en un momento! Solo déjame terminar de decir adiós" Tohru rápidamente respondió.

"supongo que tenemos que irnos" Arisa suspiró reluctantemente. "los abuelos podrían morir si no comen a tiempo"

"¡que ruda! ¿Que pasó con 'respetar' a tus mayores?" Shigure lloriqueó con fingido dolor. "niños irrespetuosos"

Yuki giró sus ojos. "fue bueno verlas de nuevo" dijo, giró hacia las dos amigas de Tohru. "tal vez la próxima vez podamos hablar un poco mas."

"¡seeh, eso sería bueno! Nosotros cuatro deberíamos salir alguna vez" Arisa sugirió, tirando su brazo en los hombros de Tohru. "podríamos salir a comer o algo. Cabeza de zanahoria podría venir también, si no está muy ocupado haciendo pucheros en el techo como hoy."

"si, ¡me gustaría eso!" Tohru rió felizmente.

"sería divertido" Saki agregó.

Con la promesa de que saldrían juntos, dijeron adiós, y Tohru y Yuki se despedían con la mano mientras ellas se iban. Yuki miró a Tohru con una sonrisa.

"ellas son muy buenas amigas para ti" dijo.

Tohru sonrió. "¡si, lo son!" concordó con una risita.

"¡Tohru-kun! ¡tengo hambre!" Shigure gimió desde adentro.

"¡si, ya voy!" Tohru replicó, apresurándose a la cocina.

Yuki recogió sus zapatos para ponerlos en la puerta. Se dirigió hacía arriba para cambiarse el uniforme y guardar su maletín. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar lo que Hanajima le había dicho. "la señal de un buen amigo" dijo, quitándose el saco. Reflexionándolo, tenía severas personas que podría llamar un buen amigo. Kakeru, descubrió, era uno de ellos. Hizo una nota mental de hablarle mas tarde, aunque solo fuera para decirle 'hola' y nada mas. Tohru era otra buena amiga, pero eso lo sabía por un tiempo ya. Y Fujioka Haruhi estaba probándose así misma de ser una buena amiga. Y eso lo hizo sonreír una vez más.

Aun sonriendo, bajó para ayudarle a Tohru a preparar la cena.


	7. de tormentas y hermanos

_N/T: hooooolaaaa a todos! :D despues de un mes de estar desparecida sin rastro alguno, he traido el capitulo 7! Wii! ^0^ agradezco a todos por ser tan pacientes conmigo! ^^U_

_Y agradezco sobre todo por haberme dejado un review: goldenapple-95, GiiuChan y gabiiii981 :)_

_Tambien agradezco a gabiiii981 y Sakura-Tsukiyomi por agregar a favoritos! (me alegra saber que hay mas personas leyendo este fic! :D)_

_Bueno ahora con el capitulo! :D_

_Ya saben, lo que está en [...] son comentarios mios ;)_

**Disclaimer: **todos ya saben esto pero como no quiero que me demanden, do todos modos lo hare *suspiro* ouran ni Fruits Basket me pertenecen, si no a sus grandiosas creadoras, (Hatori Bisco y Takaya Natsuki respectivamene) e igualmente la trama no me pertenece sino a Lilgirl! :D

* * *

**Capitulo siete: de tormentas y hermanos.**

* * *

Haruhi despertó no mas tarde de lo usual, a pesar de que era fin de semana. Ella obviamente no tenía escuela así que no era necesario despertarse tan temprano, pero dormir era una forma de perder el tiempo para ella, así que se levantó de todos modos. Su padre, habiendo llegado tan tarde por su trabajo, aun dormía, así que lo dejó solo y se dirigió a la cocina.

Preparándose un ligero desayuno—simple pero nutritivo— Haruhi lo tomó y se sentó en la mesa. Sacando sus libros de texto, decidió comenzar con su investigación que le fue asignada apenas el día anterior mientras desayunaba. Después de todo, nunca lastimaba el adelantarse un poco y empezar las cosas, ¿y que mas podría hacer en un fin de semana? Seguramente nada productivo en mejores formas.

Justo cuando comenzó a sumergirse en sus estudios, haciendo notas de que necesitaba investigar mas a fondo, un fuerte sonido la interrumpió. Consternada, Haruhi comenzó a buscar el teléfono solo para darse cuenta de que no era el teléfono. No era la puerta. Consciente de que ese ruido podría despertar a su padre, buscó rápidamente. Mientras escaneaba, sus ojos se encontraron con su bolsa para libros—era el celular que los gemelos le dieron lo que sonaba.

Buscando por el fondo de su bolsa, para algo que ella raramente (si es que nunca) usaba, lo miró agraviada, tomando un momento para recordar cómo contestarlo en su pánico. Cuando lo abrió el sonido cesó, y nerviosamente miró hacia la habitación de su padre, esperando escucharlo quejarse. Cuando todo estuvo en silencio, suspiró de alivio y puso el teléfono en su oreja.

"¿hola?" inquirió.

"¡Haruhi!" Hikaru chirrió en su oreja. Ella saltó y puso el teléfono lejos, haciendo un gesto de dolor por su tono tan alto que continuaba sonando en sus oídos aun momentos después.

"¿Por qué están tan despiertos tan temprano en fin de semana?" preguntó bruscamente, mirando el reloj. Siete veinte y uno—era definitivamente muy temprano para ellos estar levantados sin tener una razón. La próxima pregunta era ¿Qué es lo que querían?

"¡buenos días! Levantada por lo que veo," Hikaru rió. Ella podía escuchar esa típica risita en su voz. "Kaoru y yo nos estábamos preguntando si querías ir con nosotros al centro comercial."

"No," Haruhi escupió secamente. No le importaba el centro comercial, y ciertamente no le importaba gastar un buen tiempo de estudio en fin de semana. El fin de semana era una de las pocas veces en que podía estar lejos del Host Club y hacer un poco de trabajo sin tenerlos a ellos distrayéndola. No pasaría el fin de semana con ellos sabiendo que no tendría ningún trabajo hecho si lo hiciera.

"de acuerdo, ¡estaremos ahí en diez minutos!" Hikaru replicó.

"¿qué?" Haruhi jadeó. "espera, yo no dije—"

"no te preocupes por ello, solo estate lista cuando lleguemos ahí," Hikaru le dijo. "Ok, te vemos luego. ¡Bye!"

"No, ¡Hikaru!" gritó, pero su protesta se encontró con un click. Suspirando, cerró su teléfono celular. Mordió su labio inferior en pensamiento, tratando desesperadamente de pensar en una forma de evadir a los gemelos. No podría abrir la puerta cuando ellos llegaran y tocaran. Además se podrían ir. Pero conociéndolos persistirían hasta que sus toques despertaran a su padre y los dejarían entrar de todos modos. Pero si ella no estuviera ahí, no tendría que contestar la puerta. Y si no le decía a su padre a donde iba exactamente, ellos no podrían encontrarla.

Sonriendo subió hacia arriba. Rápidamente se puso unos jeans y una camisa de botones. Con el buen clima afuera, podría tomar su tarea hacia el parque para trabajar y evadir la indeseada visita de Hikaru y Kaoru. Metiendo sus libros a su bolsa, la deslizó sobre su hombro. Se tomó un pequeño momento para escribirle una nota a su padre de que saldría, y la puso en la mesa. Poniéndose un par de sandalias, se movió hacia la puerta. Para su sorpresa y desgracia, cuando abrió la puerta ahí estaban los gemelos, brazos puestos sobre los hombros del otro, sonriendo como los pequeños demonios que ellos eran.

"¿vas algún lado?" preguntaron malamente, sus sonrisas agrandándose.

"¡¿Qué están haciendo en mi puerta?" Haruhi demandó en shock.

"¡venimos a recogerte!" Hikaru respondió.

"¡no han pasado diez minutos!" Haruhi exclamó, apuntando al reloj en la pared detrás de ella para probar su punto.

"No, aunque hemos estado aquí cinco por lo menos" Kaoru replicó.

Haruhi los miró incrédula. "sabíamos que no querías venir con nosotros" Hikaru explicó encogiéndose con imperturbabilidad. "es fácil adivinar que tratarías de escapar si hubiéramos llamado con tiempo."

"Así que decidimos llamarte desde tu porche y esperar a que salieras," Kaoru continuó con una sonrisa triunfante. "de ese modo, ya estarías vestida y lista para cuando llegáramos aquí"

El ojo de Haruhi tuvo un tic involuntario. ¡_TUVE que caer __de nuevo!_pensó. Antes de que pudiera hablar o mover ellos la atraparon y encarcelaron, cada uno tomando uno de sus brazos.

"¡vamos Haruhi!" dijeron, sus voces armonizándose. Sacándola afuera, agregaron, "trajimos la limusina, ¡así que podemos viajar hasta el centro comercial!"

"pero— no-no quiero ir al centro comercial!" Haruhi protestó. Trató de alcanzar la puerta en vano mientras ellos la cerraban detrás de ellos. "¡tengo que estudiar y tarea que hacer! No tienen que hacer una investigación para esa asignación?"

"podemos buscar la próxima semana" Hikaru replicó encogiéndose desinteresado.

"seeh, tenemos toda la próxima semana para ese trabajo," Kaoru comentó mientras la arrastraban por las escaleras hacia la limusina. "¡no vamos a gastar tiempo haciendo tarea en fin de semana!"

"algunas personas no les gusta esperar hasta el ultimo minuto para hacer su trabajo" Haruhi gruñó en frustración.

Hikaru y Kaoru se detuvieron en frente de la limusina, arrastrando a Haruhi para detenerse en frente de ellos y encararlos. "es solo un día," Hikaru dijo. "puedes estudiar mañana" Kaoru agregó. Hikaru y Kaoru abrieron la puerta detrás de ella. "¡pasa el día con nosotros!" terminaron en unísono, metiéndola al auto. Entrando después de ella, cerraron la puerta y le dijeron al conductor. "¡conduce!"

**~...-.-.-.-lalalalalala-cambiando-de-escena-:D-lalalalalalala.-.-.-.-...~**

Haruhi miró su reloj por millonésima vez desde la última hora. _Doce en punto y no he podido investigar nada. _Pensó con un pesado suspiro. Puso su mano en su bolsa, esperando poder hacer aunque fuera un poco de tarea antes de que el día terminara. Se las había arreglado para convencer a Hikaru y Kaoru el no llevarla al centro comercial. Era un día muy agradable para pasarlo en un gran, artificial y excéntrico centro comercial de elite. En cambio, fueron al centro de la ciudad a las plazas y tiendas con ofertas.

Ahora estaban sentados en una banca de una calle. Después de haber paseado por toda la ciudad, parece que Haruhi se las arregló para sentarlos y dejarla descansar; aun así, ellos estaban sobrecargados con energías. Ella se tuvo que preguntar como podían seguir por tanto tiempo, pero le dio crédito a su emoción de hacer 'compras de plebeyos' por primera vez.

"¿A dónde quieres ir después?" Kaoru preguntó, mirando a Haruhi a los ojos.

Ella estaba sorprendida porque él haya preguntado. En toda la mañana ellos habían sido los que habían liderado, no esperaba que ellos preguntaran a donde ella quería ir. "a casa" respondió esperanzada.

"¿donde está la diversión en eso?" Hikaru tosió. "deberíamos ir a una tienda de ropa. Estoy seguro que Haruhi podría tener un nuevo guardarropa, considerando lo que usa."

"¿Qué hay de malo en lo que uso?" Haruhi murmuró, mirando a su atuendo con curiosidad.

"podríamos ayudarte a escoger algunos atuendos" Kaoru ofreció. "si lo que te preocupa es el dinero, nosotros podemos pagarlo."

Haruhi tomó un momento para considerar la oferta. No dañaría tener alguna ropa nueva. Entonces se dio cuenta en la clase de ropa que ellos elegirían por ella. Imaginándose las impracticas, incomodas y femeninas faldas y vestidos que ellos no dudarían hacerle vestir era suficiente para ir en contra de la idea. "No, gracias" dijo. Miró hacia el claro cielo. "entonces, ¿Por qué me raptaron, chicos?" preguntó.

"no te raptamos, te invitamos a salir" Hikaru corrigió de forma monótona.

"pero yo no quería salir" ella comentó.

"estabas saliendo cuando te encontramos" Kaoru replicó.

Los ojos de Haruhi se entrecerraron con frustración. "eso era porque estaba tratando de alejarme de ustedes" murmuró.

"queríamos pasar un poco de tiempo contigo." Hikaru confesó, recargándose en la banca. "ha pasado tiempo desde que hicimos algo juntos."

"usualmente esperamos y hacemos algo en el club" Haruhi observó.

"cierto, ¿pero no es mas fácil y tranquilo de esta forma?" Kaoru preguntó.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" dijo la castaña, confundida.

"cuando estamos en el club, hay mucha conmoción," Hikaru explicó. "pero solo nosotros tres, no hay muchos de nosotros que soportar. Es mas fácil para ti, ¿cierto?"

Haruhi lo pensó por un momento. No estaba segura que era lo que querían decir pero se encogió de hombros de todos modos. "supongo" respondió. "si querían pasar tiempo conmigo, debieron haber preguntado. Pudimos haber arreglado un tiempo para ello, así hubiera tenido hoy y mañana para estudiar."

"¿entonces cuando? No es como si fueras a una escuela nocturna" Hikaru apuntó.

"creo que eso es verdad" dijo con una gotita en la cabeza. No le gustaba ir a lugares en las noches de la semana, al menos que fuera al supermercado a comprar algo para la cena. Sonriendo, se giró hacia Hikaru. "está bien. ¿A dónde les gustaría—?"

El estomago de Haruhi gruñó algo demasiado alto, interrumpiéndola antes de que pudiera finalizar su pregunta. Poniendo una mano en su abdomen miró hacia él. "tengo un poco de hambre. No pude terminar mi desayuno gracias a ustedes dos." Explicó.

"¡no nos eches la culpa a nosotros!" Hikaru le regañó ligeramente.

"entonces, podemos comprarte algo de comer. También me está dando hambre, ¿Dónde deberíamos comer?"

"no es necesario, no necesito ningún favor, puedo pagar el mío." Haruhi declinó _¿acaso creen que no puedo pagarlo? No estoy en caso de caridad _pensó. Señalando en frente de la calle, dijo "vamos a comer allá. Tienen buena comida, pero precios muy razonables"

Se levantaron y se dirigieron al cruce más cercano. Esperaron por la señal de 'camine' cambiar, pero Haruhi encontró una cara muy familiar caminando calle abajo hacia ellos.

"¿Yuki-kun?" preguntó con sorpresa.

Yuki se miraba tan sorprendido como ella al verla. "Ah, ¡Fujioka-san! ¡Y Hitachiin-san y Kaoru-san!" dijo con un grito ahogado. "¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

"estaba a punto de preguntarte la misma cosa" dijo ella, sonriendo. Notando que Tohru estaba al lado de él, agregó. "y Tohru-chan también. ¿Qué los trae por aquí?"

Tohru alzó una pequeña bolsa con libros. "bajamos a la biblioteca del centro para pedir algunos libros para nuestra investigación" explicó.

"¿ven? No soy la única que estudia en fin de semana" Haruhi murmuró mirando a los gemelos.

"¡no nos importa!" replicaron, encogiéndose con indiferencia.

"¿Qué es lo que-?" Yuki comenzó.

"de compras." Hikaru replicó.

"Mas bien paseando. No me han comprado ni una sola cosa" Haruhi le corrigió. Sonrió. "aunque estábamos a punto de almorzar. ¿Les gustaría unirse a nosotros? Si no están ocupados, claro."

"no me molesta," Yuki replicó. Se giró hacia Tohru con una sonrisa. "¿te gustaría?"

"si me gustaría, ¡gracias!" Tohru respondió.

La luz se volvió roja y la señal de pasar se encendió. Haruhi señaló enfrente de la calle. "íbamos a comer ahí." Explicó mientras los cinco comenzaban a cruzar.

"Ah, está bien" Yuki concordó.

El lugar tenía mesas fuera del local con sombrillas para protegerlos del sol. Haruhi se sentó en una de esas mesas, los gemelos, cada uno a un lado de ella, Yuki y Tohru al opuesto de ellos tres. Ordenaron algunas bebidas, sus comidas, y esperaron mientras la mesera regresara.

"Así que, Um, Haruhi-san" Tohru comenzó con una sonrisa amable. "tu has, um, uh, ¡ah! Um, lo siento, no hemos sido introducidos. No sé sus nombres" se disculpó con los gemelos al darse cuenta de que solo había visto a Hikaru y Kabru en la escuela, pero nunca los conoció apropiadamente.

"es cierto, no han sido introducidos, ¿o si?" Haruhi dijo en voz alta al notarlo.

"soy Hitachiin Hikaru y él es mi hermano _[si no lo dice, jamás lo habríamos notado por nosotros mismos ¬¬...jajaja xD]" _Hikaru se presentó.

"Hitachiin Kaoru. No te preocupes, ya sabemos quien eres," Kaoru terminó. "¡ten cuidado de no confundirnos!"

"no seas grosero" Haruhi le reprimió, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

"no lo era" Kaoru objetó encogiéndose.

"ah, está bien" Tohru exclamó rápidamente. Sonrió hacia los hermanos Hitachiin. "nunca antes había conocido gemelos. ¡Daré lo mejor para poder diferenciarlos!"

"yo no puedo diferenciarlos, y los he conocido un poco mas que tú" Yuki admitió. Los miró con inseguridad. "justo ahora, antes de que se presentarán con Honda-san, no podía recordar quién era quién."

"eso no es nada fuera de lo ordinario para nosotros" Hikaru suspiró.

"si, no nos preocupa demasiado" Kaoru agregó con indiferencia "Haruhi fue la primera que puede diferenciarnos"

"¡Hah! ¡eso es asombroso!" Tohru exclamó fascinada. "¡debes sentirte honorado por haber sido el primero en hacer tal cosa!"

Haruhi rió. "bueno, no en realidad," admitió. No había pensado que diferenciar a los gemelos fuera un honor. "aunque, supongo que es 'especial' de cierta forma."

"es asombroso," Yuki comentó con una sonrisa. "no se como lo haces."

Haruhi se encogió de hombros. "es sencillo," dijo monótonamente. "al principio ellos parecen ser iguales, pero son diferentes una vez que los conoces. Es casi siempre las pequeñas cosas que los diferencian, pero también hay cosas mas visibles"

"¿cómo qué?" Hikaru y Kaoru preguntaron a coro.

"¿no les había dicho antes?" Haruhi preguntó con curiosidad. Sabía que había mencionado algunas de sus diferencias antes, como la vez en que empezaron una pelea solo para que los dejara ir a su casa. Además, ¿estaban pretendiendo no recordar que jugaban con ella? "Oh bueno, como sea, ¡aquí viene nuestra comida!"

La camarera les sirvió, y los atendió muy bien durante la comida. Los cinco hablaron de varias cosas, pero cuando Haruhi y Yuki desviaron la conversación hacia temas de la escuela, Hikaru y Kaoru se aburrieron. para el alivio de Haruhi, no causaron ningún desastre como siempre lo hacían cuando se aburrían. Comieron y se mantuvieron sentados ahí de forma desinteresada hasta que todos terminaron su comida.

Haruhi se aseguró de que su cuenta fuera separada de los gemelos. Yuki pagó la suya y de Tohru mientras los gemelos sacaban la tarjeta de crédito de su madre, que fue dada por ella misma, y la pusieron en la bandeja. Pero cuando Haruhi buscó su billetera en su bolso, no estaba allí.

"Ah, no tengo mi billetera conmigo," dijo. Miró con remordimiento la factura. "supongo que la deje en casa. No había planeado en gastar dinero."

"nosotros lo pagaremos, no te preocupes," Hikaru ofreció.

"¿están seguros?" la castaña preguntó.

Kaoru le dirigió una gran sonrisa. "¡Por supuesto que estamos seguros! No es como si fuera mucho para nosotros" replicó.

"entonces supongo que está bien" la chica accedió, poniendo su cuenta junto con la de ellos. _Supongo que guardaré el dinero y lo usaré para comprar comestibles _pensó con una sonrisa agradecida. "¡gracias!"

"no hay problema" Hikaru dijo mientras le daba la factura a la camarera.

Haruhi notó que Yuki le daba una mirada extraña. Era una mirada, como si hubiera descubierto algo de ella. "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó con curiosidad.

Yuki sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse del pensamiento por un momento. Sonriendo, dijo, "oh, no es nada. ¿Nos vamos?"

Una vez pagada la cuenta y los gemelos recibieron su tarjeta de nuevo, dejaron el lugar y se dirigieron a la calle.

"creo que deberíamos regresar a casa entonces" Yuki dijo.

"si, yo también necesito regresar a casa" Haruhi dijo, dándole a los gemelos una mirada firme. Ellos la ignoraron y ella pensó que no planeaban dejarla en casa pronto.

"fue muy bueno el haber almorzado contigo, Haruhi-san" Tohru dijo, reverenciándose educadamente.

"si, yo también lo disfrute," Haruhi respondió con una sonrisa. "y no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo con '-san'."

"¿Haruhi-kun entonces?" Tohru dijo con cautela.

Haruhi sonrió. "¡hai, así está bien!" aprobó con un asentimiento.

"Hikaru, ¿Dónde dejamos el auto?" Kaoru preguntó, mirando el nombre de la calle.

Hikaru se encogió. "en algún lugar en el centro en un estacionamiento con el chofer" respondió.

"eso está lejos de aquí, ¿no?" Haruhi preguntó. Apuntó en la esquina de una parada de autobuses. "¿Por qué no tomamos el autobús? Ese va cercas de mi apartamento, y ustedes pueden llamar a su limo para que los recoja allá"

"¿ya te vas a casa?" los gemelos objetaron.

"¡pasé toda la mañana con ustedes! Además, no le dije a Otou-san a donde iba, probablemente debe estar muy preocupado y necesito por lo menos detenerme y decirle que estoy haciendo," explicó.

"creo que está bien" Hikaru suspiró. Siguió el paso de Haruhi hasta quedar a su lado mientras se dirigían a la parada de autobuses. "¿podemos quedarnos contigo un poco más?"

"si no me distraen de mis estudios" Haruhi estipuló. Pausó, miró de vuelta a Yuki y Tohru. "¿no vendrán? Este autobús también debería acercarlos hacia su casa. Mi casa no está muy lejos de donde partimos caminos cuando venimos de la escuela."

"ah, entonces deberá ser mas rápido" Yuki concordó. Dio un vistazo al cielo. "parece que lloverá pronto. Será mejor no caminar. ¿Podrías decirnos como llegar hasta la calle correcta desde allá?"

Haruhi asintió. "¡Por supuesto! Vengan entonces, el autobús viene se está deteniendo ahora."

Alcanzaron el autobús justo a tiempo. Había mucha gente esperándolo igualmente y Yuki los miró inseguro. Haruhi dedujo que probablemente estaba preocupado en ponerse demasiado cerca con una chica al tratar de entrar en el bus. Dándole una sonrisa, le dijo "no te preocupes, puedes esperar y entrar al último. Puedo adelantarme y guardarte un asiento."

Yuki le dio una sonrisa agradecida. "gracias" dijo.

"Yuki-kun, yo también iré," Tohru se ofreció, dando un paso hacia las puertas del autobús. "te reservaré un asiento con nuestros libros hasta que entres"

"gracias, Honda-san" dijo.

Haruhi y Tohru fueron las dos primeras del grupo en entrar. Encontraron algunos asientos en el camino y se sentaron, Tohru sentándose atrás de Haruhi y poniendo los libros en el asiento al lado de ella. Hikaru se las arregló para hacer camino entre la multitud y entrar, sentándose a un lado de Haruhi y asegurándose de dejar un asiento para Kaoru. Kaoru no pudo pasar debido a otros pasajeros y lo separaron de su hermano en el proceso. Así que decidió esperar hasta que todos hubieran entrado en el autobús y se detuvo al lado de Yuki.

Haruhi miró de reojo por la ventana a los pasajeros que todavía estaban haciendo fila en el autobús. "¿Cuántas persona podrán caber en este autobús?" se preguntó en voz alta.

"con suerte, dos mas después de que todos hayan subido" Hikaru respondió ansiosamente, observando a su hermano atrás del grupo, esperando semi-paciente su turno para subir.

Haruhi miró hacia el frente del autobús, observando a las personas que acababan de subir y se dispersaban en el vehículo de transportación. Cuando las últimas personas subieron, Yuki Y Kaoru se movieron para subir, pero el conductor cerró las puertas.

Hikaru se levantó alarmado, notando que Kaoru todavía no subía. Cuando el autobús comenzó a moverse, entró en pánico. "¡oiga! ¡Detenga el autobús, todavía no han subido todos!" demandó al conductor.

El conductor apenas lo vio por el espejo retrovisor. "lo sé, pero tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo autobús, este está lleno" dijo, señalando a los asientos ocupados. Incluso había personas paradas, sosteniéndose de los tubos que fueron diseñados para ocasiones como esas.

"¡pero mi hermano sigue afuera!" Hikaru protestó.

"¡no es mi problema! Tendrá que esperar el próximo autobús" el conductor ladró.

Hikaru se inclinó sobre Haruhi para ver por la ventana, observando inútilmente como su hermano es dejado atrás. "¡Kaoru!" le llamó.

"Hikaru, cálmate, estas haciendo una escena" Haruhi dijo, intentando tranquilizarlo.

"¡Kaoru!" Hikaru le llamó de nuevo, corriendo hasta la parte trasera del autobús. Golpeando en la ventana de atrás le llamó de nuevo, "¡KAORU!"

Kaoru estaba corriendo por la banqueta, cercas del autobús, gritándole al conductor en vano. Haruhi corrió hacia Hikaru. "Hikaru, ¡siéntate!" le gritó mientras tiraba de su brazo.

Kaoru dejó de seguir el autobús en la vuelta de una esquina, cuando tomó la suficiente velocidad hasta ya no poder alcanzarle. Haruhi notó a Yuki corriendo detrás él.

Haruhi alejó a Hikaru de la ventana. "Hikaru, ¡no hay nada que podamos hacer!" exclamó. "siéntate. Nos bajaremos en la próxima parada para poder tomar otro de vuelta. Probablemente Kaoru tendrá el sentido de esperarte."

Hikaru tomó su asiento a regañadientes, pero se sentó inseguro, mordiéndose sus uñas y pasando los dedos por la ventana mientras miraba ansiosamente fuera de ella.

"Yuki-kun también se quedó atrás," Tohru dijo preocupada. Miró hacia fuera de la ventana, observando el cielo oscureciéndose. "espero que encuentre refugio de la tormenta a tiempo."

Haruhi se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la distante palabra de relámpagos. Miró de reojo a Hikaru preguntándose si también lo escuchó, pero él estaba muy ocupado preocupándose por haber sido separado su hermano como para notarlo. "estoy seguro de que estarán bien" Haruhi respondió, diciéndose lo mismo para ella. Lo único que escuchó de la tormenta fueron las pequeñas gotas que chocaban con la ventana. No les tomó mucho tiempo para llegar a la siguiente parada, pero con Hikaru moviéndose, quejándose y preocupándose, parecía mas largo de lo que era.

Los tres rápidamente se bajaron y le tomó toda la persuasión que Haruhi tenían para convencer a Hikaru que ir a pie no sería más rápido para volver que tomar otro autobús.

"los autobuses pasan muy frecuentemente, el próximo estará aquí en unos minutos," ella explicó. Señalando una banca dijo. "vamos a sentarnos, en lo que llega. Kaoru estará—"

Un fuerte trueno la interrumpió, paralizándola. Asustada, miró a Hikaru con ojos suplicantes. "¿O-o podríamos buscar un lugar donde esperar, con lo de la tormenta?" sugirió esperanzada.

Tohru le puso una mano en el hombro, preocupada. "¿Qué pasa, Haruhi–kun?" preguntó.

"Ah, Haruhi, casi lo olvido, tienes miedo de los truenos" dijo, haciendo a un lado su preocupación por Kaoru por un momento.

Otro conjunto de truenos hicieron que Haruhi saltara y se recargara en los brazos de Hikaru, enterró su rostro en su pecho. Hikaru puso sus brazos cómodamente sobre sus hombros. Miró hacia el cielo mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer con mas fuerza. "necesitamos refugio" observó.

"mira, esa banca tiene una cubierta" Tohru apuntó, él miró hacia la dirección que ella daba "es la mas cercana. No veo otro lugar donde podríamos refugiarnos."

Hikaru llevó a Haruhi consigo a la banca con protector. Sentándose a un lado de ella, la acercó a su cuerpo lo mas que pudo. "Haruhi, estas temblando" suspiró con remordimiento. "lo siento, no tengo nada con que bloquear el sonido esta vez."

"e-está bien, yo solo—" Haruhi comenzó, pero fue silenciada cuando mas truenos explotaron sobre ellos. Puso sus manos sobre su cabeza mientras se acercaba mas a Hikaru.

Tohru se sentó al otro lado de Haruhi. "Haruhi-kun, tal vez esto no ayude, pero cuando era pequeña y me asustaba, mi madre siempre me decía que pensara en ello," dijo. Haruhi se asomó desde el pecho de Hikaru con curiosidad, Tohru sonrió y continuó. "mamá decía que si ella no estaba ahí para ayudarme, la mejor forma de acabar con el miedo era no concentrarse en ello. Me decía que me imaginara en un lugar seguro, donde era feliz o tener un bonito recuerdo, algo en que enfocarse. Ella dijo que eso me ayudaría a sentirme mejor." Tohru calló lo suficiente para ponerle una mano en el hombro. "aunque, ya tienes a alguien para confortarte, aun sigues asustado. Así que cierra tus ojos, cubre tus oídos y piensa en algo feliz. Antes de que lo sepas, la tormenta pasará ¡y podremos ir a buscar a Yuki-kun y Kaoru-san!"

Haruhi enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Hikaru mientras los truenos seguían estallando. La lluvia estaba cayendo y el viento estaba un poco fuerte. Haruhi cerró sus ojos fuertemente y puso sus manos sobre sus orejas lo más fuerte que pudo para bloquear el sondo. Buscó en su mente recuerdos felices en los que pensar. Recordó los momentos que pasó con su madre cuando era pequeña. A pesar de que eran pocos, los recordó y repasó todos los momentos felices que pasaron juntas y con su padre. De alguna forma, la tormenta pasó a ser algo secundario, aun cuando Haruhi aun podía escuchar los truenos, ya no la asustaban tanto.

Relajándose en los fuertes y confortantes brazos de Hikaru, dejó que la memoria de su madre fluyera en su mente, y, sorprendentemente, ya no tenía miedo.

**~...-.-.-.-lalalalalala-cambiando-de-escena-:D-lalalalalalala.-.-.-.-...~**

Yuki estaba sorprendido cuando el autobús cerró las puertas prácticamente en su cara. Estaba mucho mas sorprendido cuando el autobús comenzó a moverse. Hikaru, que lo comprendió antes que ellos, estaba gritando por su hermano en la ventana.

"¡Hikaru!" Kaoru le llamó. Él lo observó por lo que parecía ser terror mientras el autobús comenzaba a moverse sin él. Corrió hacia el autobús. "¡Hikaru! ¡Oiga! ¡Detenga el autobús!" lloriqueó tras él "¡deténgase! ¡Detenga el autobús! ¡Hikaru!"

Yuki corrió tras Kaoru, no queriendo dejarlo ir solo. Corrieron hasta la vuelta de la esquina. Kaoru desistió cuando el autobús aceleró, dejándolo sin esperanza de alcanzarlo. El Hitachiin pausó mientras veía al vehículo desaparecer. Yuki lo alcanzó un momento después, sin aliento por la inesperada persecución. Inclinándose, puso su mano derecha en su rodilla, agarrándose el pecho con la otra. Sintió una fuerte presión en su pecho, que lo hizo darse cuenta de que no era bueno correr en el aire helado con su condición.

Kaoru dio vuelta cuando el autobús ya no estaba a la vista. Jadeó cuando vio a Yuki doblado y notó que agarraba su pecho, jadeando excesivamente. "¿estas bien?" preguntó preocupado.

Yuki asintió, tratando desesperadamente de tomar aliento. Kaoru lo tomó del brazo lo llevó al bordillo de la calle, ayudándolo a sentarse. "toma aire." Dijo, sentándose a un lado de él.

Después de unos minutos de jadeos y respiros, Yuki se calmó lo suficiente para hablar, aunque aun estaba sin aire. "estoy bien," dijo entrecortadamente. "solo tengo un problema con mis tubos bronquiales. No es nada, a veces pierdo el aliento, especialmente cuando corro en climas como este."

"¿no iras a tener un ataque o algo así? ¿Necesitas medicina o algo?" Kaoru exclamó lleno de pánico.

"No, nada de eso" Yuki dijo, moviendo su mano para calmar a Kaoru. Se rió por la sobreactuación pero la risa lo hizo toser.

Kaoru le dio palmadas en la espalda hasta que terminó de toser. Mirando hacia la dirección en que el autobús de fue, suspiró pesadamente. "supongo que tendremos que esperar el próximo autobús. Espero que Hikaru no intente volver por mí. ¿tal vez deberíamos esperar por ellos?"

"entonces eres Kaoru-san" Yuki confirmó.

Kaoru asintió. "así es," dijo. Le salió una gotita en la cabeza mientras reía nerviosamente "es mas fácil diferenciarnos cuando estamos separados. Si con el que estás, está en pánico porque no estamos juntos ¡entonces es Hikaru! Yo soy el más tranquilo cuando no estamos juntos—especialmente cuando nos separan de esta manera. Al menos, eso es lo que Haruhi nos dijo."

Yuki levantó la mano con la palma hacia arriba cuando sintió una gota caerle en la ceja. Mirando hacía el cielo, el cual se había puesto mas oscuro, suspiró. "supongo que ahora lloverá" dijo, observando la ligera lluvia aumentar.

Kaoru se levantó. "debemos buscar un refugio entonces, y esperar hasta que la tormenta pase antes de ir a buscarlos," suspiró. Unos truenos le hicieron tener una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. "Haruhi..."

"¿Fujioka-san? ¿Qué pasa con ella?" Yuki preguntó, levantándose y sacudiéndose los pantalones.

"ah, bueno, es algo así como su debilidad, pero creo que a ella no le importará que te lo diga" Kaoru explicó. Movió su mirada de Yuki. "Haruhi le tiene miedo a los truenos. Dudo que vayan a un lugar ahora. Al menos hasta que la tormenta pase."

"entonces será mejor que nosotros también busquemos un lugar" Yuki concluyó. Buscó alrededor pero no encontró ninguna tienda o edificios donde pudieran buscar refugio. Notando el nombre de la calle por primera vez, supo donde estaba.

"¿A dónde deberíamos ir entonces?" Kaoru preguntó, mirando alrededor para encontrar la misma situación que Yuki.

Yuki sintió que su estómago se retorcía al pensar. "Bueno, conozco esta parte de la ciudad." Confesó, una sombría mirada cubriendo su expresión.

"¿Por qué la cara? ¿Qué pasa?" Kaoru preguntó. Levantó una ceja y cruzando sus brazos, agregó. "¿no te asentó bien algo que comiste?"

"No, bueno, algo así" Yuki replicó. Dio un fuerte suspiro. La lluvia comenzaba a caer más rápido y fuerte. Necesitaban salir de ahí o atraparían un resfriado o pulmonía. No tenía opción. Suspirando de nuevo, apuntó a una dirección en particular. "vamos por aquí. Cuesta abajo hay una tienda donde podemos esperar"

"¿una tienda? ¿cómo sabes que al dueño no le importará que esperemos ahí?" preguntó el menor de los gemelos, siguiendo a Yuki.

"porque," Yuki respondió secamente, "él es mi hermano."

Kaoru lo vio con una gotita en la cabeza, aumentó el paso para quedar lado-lado con Yuki mientras se apresuraban para salir de la lluvia, "no pareces muy contento por ello." Observó.

Yuki se sintió absolutamente disgustado. La última cosa que quería era llevar a alguien de Ouran a la tienda de Ayame. Por la forma en que su hermano se comportó con Kakeru, no podía imaginar como se comportaría con alguien rico. No quería ir ahí, pero no tenía otra opción. Tenían que alejarse de la lluvia—desafortunadamente, Ayame les podía dar ese refugio, aun si Yuki lo quería o no. _[Interesante...muahahahaha :D]_

Para cuando ellos alcanzaron el lugar, tuvieron que aumentar el paso hasta correr, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, ya estaban empapados. Kaoru leyó la señal de enfrente y dio una mirada escéptica. "¿Qué es este lugar?" preguntó.

"no importa, hay que entrar donde está seco," Yuki dijo, abriendo la puerta y cerrándola una vez adentro. Estaba como lo recordaba pero Ayame ni Mine estaban a la vista. Tembló cuando el aire frio del lugar se encontró con sus ropas mojadas, tuvo la esperanza de que no estuvieran ahí, pero sus esperanzas fueron destrozadas inmediatamente.

"¡Bienvenidos!" se escuchó la voz de Mine desde el fondo. Dio vuelta en la esquina sonriendo, mas bien espetando encontrar clientes potenciales, pero su expresión se iluminó aun más cuando vio a Yuki. "¡Otouto-kun! ¡Que alegría verte! Ha pasado tiempo" exclamó, corriendo a su lado. "¡Oh, estas todo empapado! Pasen, pasen. Iré por el jefe"

"No, si él está muy ocupado no—" Yuki lo intentó, pero ella ya se había ido para llamar a Ayame. Yuki suspiró, rodeando su torso con sus manos, sus dientes castañeando un poco. No había forma de que pudiera evitar a su hermano.

"¿odias tanto a tu hermano?" El Hitachiin preguntó.

"¿Eh? No, yo no—" se detuvo, mirando a un lado pensativo. ¿en realidad dio la impresión de que odiaba a Ayame con lo poco que ha dicho apenas? Yuki bajó la cabeza y agregó solemnemente. "es complicado."

"¡Yuki! ¡Ha pasado tanto!" la voz híper de Ayame causó que Yuki se encogiera. Emergió de la habitación de atrás, gracias a Dios que no estaba vestido de alguno de sus absurdos trajes. "bienvenidos, por favor, pasen. ¡Están empapados! Eso no le ayudará, les daré algo en lo que se puedan camb—"

Yuki lo sujeto de la manga antes de que pudiera irse y encontrar algo que pudieran vestir _[¿cosplay? :D] _"eso no será necesario" insistió fuertemente. _[awww D:] _él sabía que clase de ropas Ayame hacía y no iba a vestir una, sin importar lo mojado que estuviera.

"¡Pero atraparás un resfriado!" Ayame objetó preocupado.

"¡dije que está bien!" Yuki explotó, forzando una sonrisa.

"ah, ¡pero si trajiste un amigo!" Ayame al fin lo notó. Yuki estaba asombrado por la poca visión que tenía; cuando estaba concentrado en algo o alguien, tenía la tendencia de no ver las otras cosas o personas que lo rodeaban. Era selectivo.

"Nii-san, él es Hitachiin Kaoru-san. es de la escuela a la que fui transferido. Vamos en la misma clase" Yuki explicó con un suspiró. Ya podía sentir la jaqueca que venía debido por la energética personalidad de su hermano.

La sonrisa de Ayame se iluminó de emoción. "ah! Hitachiin! ¿No será que estás relacionado con la famosa Hitachiin Yuzuha?" inquirió.

"en realidad, ella es mi madre" Kaoru respondió, con una mirada algo condescendiente.

"¡justo como lo presentía! Me dijo que tenía dos hijos, pero no espeté encontrarme con uno de ellos tan de repente, ¡y en mi propia tienda!" explicó.

"¿conoces a su madre?" exclamó Yuki.

"¡Por su puesto, querido Yuki! Conozco a muchos diseñadores de modas. Después de todo, ¡soy un diseñador localmente reconocido! ¡JA JA JA JA!" Ayame respondió con una fuerte risa, poniendo su mano en su pecho orgullosamente. Rápidamente amarró su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Yuki y lo acercó. "¿eso te hace sentirte orgulloso? Estoy seguro que sí, ¿Cómo no podrías estar orgulloso con tan magnifico hermano?"

"¡quítate!" Yuki gruñó en advertencia, sus ojos cerrándose de agravación. Sus manos cerrándose a sus lados involuntariamente y sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían de irritación.

"¿acaso te escuché mencionar a Hitachiin Yuzuha-sensei?" Mine preguntó emocionada, volando a la habitación una vez mas. Tenía dos toallas en mano y rápidamente se las dio a los dos jóvenes.

"si, él es su hijo, Kaoru-kun" Ayame replicó dando un gesto con la mano al mencionado.

"¿Cómo es que _tu _conociste a mi madre?" Kaoru demandó escéptico mientras recibía la toalla. "¿cuándo?"

"¿Cómo? Fui a uno de sus eventos de modas" respondió Ayame. Le guiñó a Kaoru. "siempre he admirado el gusto de tu madre. Y Mine es una de sus mas grandes fans. Adora la elegancia y encanto femenino de Yuzuha-san línea de ropa. Incluso, usamos sus diseños como inspiración para los nuestros."

"claro, ¡yo absolutamente adoro a tu madre! Me encantó intentar en uno de sus últimos diseños" Mine rió.

"¿enserio? Mamá jamás nos mencionó ningún estrafalario dueño de ropas antes" Kaoru dijo con curiosidad. Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa incomoda. "aunque, mamá nunca nos habla mucho del trabajo. Al menos que quiera que le ayudemos con sus diseños."

Los ojos de Mine se iluminaron mientras juntaba sus manos en frente de su pecho. " ¿ayudas a tu madre a diseñar? ¡Que emocionante! No puedo imaginarlo, ¿Cómo es?"

"debí saber que pasaría sus genes a sus hijos" Ayame dijo. "¿te ha hablado de sus últimos diseños? Mine y yo tenemos unas preguntas de ello, pero no hemos podido preguntarle."

"puedes preguntarme. Hikaru y yo hablamos con ella de sus diseños todo el tiempo." Kaoru ofreció. Tenía un brillo en los ojos que expresaba interés en el tema. En realidad era la primera vez que Yuki veía al joven Hitachiin expresar interés en algo. Usualmente, siempre lucía aburrido, pero aparentemente, desarrollaba emoción sobre las cosas. Yuki no pudo evitar sonreír.

Yuki suspiró mientras los tres comenzaron a discutir sobre los diferentes diseños de Yuzuha. Secándose el cabello con la toalla que Mine le dio, encontró una silla cerca de la ventana para sentarse. Decidiendo el no intentar entender la conversación, mucho menos unirse, comenzó a observar la tormenta por la ventana. Unos truenos le atraparon con la guardia baja, asustándolo. Lo cual le hizo pensar en Haruhi. Ella tenía miedo de los truenos, como había dicho Kaoru. Él nunca hubiera podido adivinar eso de ella. Ella lucía una fuerte joven mujer, no podía imaginarla teniendo ese miedo tan irracional. Aun así lo tenía, ¿por qué Kaoru tendría que mentir en el tema? Ella era similar a Tohru, pero él comenzaba a notar ciertas diferencias entre ellas. El miedo a los rayos era una de ellas. La otra que notó fue cuando, esa tarde, en el almuerzo, Haruhi no fue capaz de pagar por su almuerzo. Ella aceptó la oferta de los gemelos sin si quiera ofrecerles pagarles luego. Tohru, en otro caso, no habría aceptado tan fácilmente y les hubiera prometido pagarles cuando tuviera su billetera. Ahora que lo pensaba, era lógico; ella era una persona completamente diferente. Él fue algo tonto al asumir que ella era como Tohru sin tener su propia individualidad.

A pesar de su individualidad de Tohru, ella no parecía tener el mismo 'efecto' con él. Antes de que notara esas diferencias, ella era alguien con quien se sentía cómodo y alguien con quien podía hablar sin sentirse juzgado. Aun era esa clase de persona, pero ¿la única razón por la que ella le agradaba era porque tenía esos aspectos que eran similares a Tohru? ¿Es por eso que detestaba tanto la idea de que sus memorias fueran borradas?

La tormenta fue tranquilizándose y desvaneciéndose sin que Yuki lo notara. El teléfono de Kaoru sonó, sacando a Yuki de sus pensamientos. "es Hikaru," Kaoru dijo, su rostro iluminándose al ver el identificador de llamadas antes de contestarlo. Rápidamente abrió el celular y lo puso en su oído. "¡Hikaru!" exclamó felizmente.

**~...-.-.-.-lalalalalala-cambiando-de-escena-de-nuevo-:D-lalalalalalala.-.-.-.-...~**

Haruhi fue la última en salir del autobús, después de Hikaru y Tohru. Estaba feliz de que la tormenta hubiera terminado, pero apreció el limpio y refrescante olor de la lluvia que dejaba atrás. Esquivando un charco para que sus pies no se mojaran ya que estaba usando sandalias, se puso a un lado de Hikaru.

"él no está aquí, ¿en donde está?" Hikaru preguntó, pánico sonando en su voz. En cuanto la tormenta pasó y Haruhi ya no estaba asustada, regresó a su estado de preocupación por su hermano.

"probablemente tomaron refugio en algún lugar," dijo Haruhi. Miró un momento el cielo, pensando. Sonriendo cuando una idea entró en su mente, se giró para mirar a Hikaru. "tienes tu teléfono, ¿cierto? ¿Kaoru también tiene el suyo?"

"bueno, si, siempre los llevamos," Hikaru respondió.

"entonces, llámale." Haruhi sugirió. Se rió por la tonta expresión que hizo Hikaru. Obviamente no había pensado en eso antes. Pero era parte de él olvidar cosas tan simples cuando se preocupaba por su hermano.

"No había pensado en eso," confesó en un murmuro, evadiendo su mirada por vergüenza mientras buscaba su celular en su bolsillo. El numero de Kaoru estaba grabado en el numero 2. Unos segundos pasaron antes de que la expresión de Hikaru se iluminara. "¡Kaoru!" lloriqueó en el teléfono después de escuchar la voz de su hermano. "¿estás bien?"

Haruhi se giró hacia Tohru. "Tohru-chan, quería agradecerte." Dijo.

"¿eh?" Tohru respondió con una mirada confundida.

"por lo de antes, en la tormenta" Haruhi clarificó con una sonrisa. "lo que dijiste fue dulce. Y me ayudó; así que, gracias"

Tohru sonrió. "Me alegra," dijo. "¡de nada!"

Hikaru cerró su celular y giró hacia ellas. "Kaoru dice que está en una tienda calle abajo," explicó. Miró hacia Tohru. "él dijo que Yuki dice que tu sabes donde está. ¿Dice que es la tienda de Ayame?"

Tohru asintió. "si, pensé que conocía esta calle hace un momento" dijo. Señaló la dirección en la que tenían que ir. "síganme, les mostraré. No está muy lejos de aquí."

Y no lo estaba. Haruhi se sorprendió al ver el nombre de la tienda cuando llegaron. _¿Qué clase de lugar es este? _Pensó. Cuando entraron, no estaba segura de qué esperar, pero se alivió cuando adentro no estaba tan anormal.

"¡Kaoru!" Hikaru exclamó al ver a su hermano.

"¡Hikaru!" Kaoru le llamó de vuelta lleno de alegría. Se abrazaron cálidamente, en una forma genuinamente familiar el uno con el otro, a diferencia de cómo se abrazaban cuando tomaban el papel de anfitriones.

"¡Ah! ¡Gemelos!" Mine exclamó. Se giró hacia Ayame entusiasmada. "¡mira, jefe! ¡los hijos de Yuzuha-sensei son gemelos! Idénticos en eso."

"¿Por qué estás sorprendida?" Yuki se preguntó secamente.

"¡Yuzuha nunca mencionó que sus hijos fueran gemelos!" Ayame exclamó.

"¿Eh? ¿Quiénes son estas personas y por qué mencionan el nombre de mamá?" Hikaru preguntó.

"Hikaru, Ayame es hermano de Yuki" Kaoru explicó, sonriendo con emoción. "Mine trabaja para él. Conocieron a mamá y al parecer la conocen muy bien. Ellos son grandes admiradores de los diseños de mamá."

"¿de verdad?" Hikaru preguntó con una pisca de interés.

"Tu madre inspira mis diseños con los suyos" Ayame le informó.

"¡Yuzuha-sensei están elegante! ¡Adoro sus diseños!" Mine agregó.

Haruhi dejó a los cuatro diseñadores y dirigió su atención a Yuki. "estas mojado. Creo que te atrapó la lluvia después de todo" observó.

"Yuki-kun, ¿estas bien? Atraparás un resfriado" Tohru dijo.

"estoy bien, Honda-san" Yuki respondió con una sonrisa. Levantó la toalla. "tengo esto. No atraparé un resfriado." Se dirigió a Haruhi. "¿estás bien? Kaoru-san me dijo que le temías a los truenos."

A Haruhi le salió una gotita en la cabeza y le dio al joven Hitachiin una mirada tímida. "Ah, eso— ¿te dijo sobre eso?" preguntó. Se encogió, decidiendo olvidarlo. No tenía caso preocuparse si ya se lo habían dicho. "estoy bien. Tohru-chan me ayudó a no pensar en ello y Hikaru estaba ahí. Así que estuvo bien."

"bien, me alegra escuchar eso." Yuki suspiró de alivio.

"así que, ¿él es tu hermano?" Haruhi preguntó, mirando de reojo a Ayame. Sonrió. "es muy energético. Me recuerda a Senpai en eso. Me preguntaba como podías soportarlo tan fácilmente; estas acostumbrado a hacerlo con tu hermano, supongo"

"supongo. Él es _como_ Suoh-senpai, pero creo que Nii-san es peor en cuanto a entusiasmo," Yuki admitió. Miró a Ayame, observando cual arrogante y orgulloso se comportaba mientras hablaba con los gemelos. Rápidamente miró a otro lado disgustado, murmurando, "Nii-san es más molesto en mi opinión."

Haruhi sonrió, resistiendo una risita. "parece agradable." dijo.

"Yuki, ¡debes presentarme a tu otro amigo! ¿También atiende a Ouran?" Ayame insistió, apareciendo detrás de Yuki y poniendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros una vez más.

Le tomó un momento a Haruhi darse cuenta de que se refería a ella. Al parecer también le tomó un momento a Yuki también, porque no contestó inmediatamente. "a-ah, te presentó a Fujioka Haruhi-san," la presentó. "ell-quiero decir, él también va en mi clase."

"él es muy femenino," Mine observó muy pensativa.

"de una forma elegante" Ayame aseguró. Puso una mano bajo la barbilla de Haruhi y dio un paso para mirarla. "si, muy elegante. Haruhi, ¿te importaría probarte uno de mis nuevos diseños?"

"¿quieres decir eso?" Mine dijo con un grito ahogado, emocionada. Le dio otra mirada a Haruhi. "si, con sus facciones femeninas se miraría muy bien en _eso_"

"no otra vez con _eso_" Yuki gruñó. "Nii-san, en verdad, Fujioka-san no estará interesado en—"

"¿Qué es lo que dices, Haruhi?" Ayame preguntó audazmente, interrumpiendo a Yuki antes de que pudiera terminar.

"espera, ¿Qué es _eso_?" Hikaru demandó protectoramente.

"¿Eh? En realidad no quiero probarme nada" Haruhi dijo nerviosamente. Dio un paso hacia atrás.

"¡iré a traerlo, jefe!" Mine exclamó, corriendo inmediatamente.

"¡no tardará mucho! ¡Vamos, imagínatelo!" Ayame persistió. Dio un paso hacia Haruhi y levantó su brazo para enredarlo en los hombros de Haruhi de la misma forma que lo hizo con Yuki.

Yuki jadeó, se acercó para tratar de protestar. "espera, Nii-san, no—" antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Ayame ya había puesto su brazo alrededor de Haruhi y la acercó hacia él. Hikaru y Kaoru comenzaron a protestar pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, un sonido de 'poof' se escuchó, seguido por un humo que rodeó a Ayame.

Los ojos de Haruhi se agrandaron. ¿Qué fue lo que acababa de pasar? el humo denso que la rodeaba era similar al que rodeaba a Yuki cuando se transformaba, pero ella lo estaba viendo directamente. Sintió algo enredado en su hombro. Lentamente, aun en shock y confundida por lo que acaba de pasar, miró hacia su hombro. Ahí, en su hombro, estaba una larga, delgada y blanca serpiente.

Parpadeando un momento, los ojos de Haruhi se abrieron un poco mas por confusión. "¿EH?" jadeó.

* * *

_Fin de capitulo 7 [cliffhanger! noooo! DX]_

_N/T: uff! __Fue un capítulo muy largo, pero por lo menos eso recompensa el hacerlos esperar tanto! __Hasta la próxima y comenten por favor! :D_


	8. hora de confesar

_Uff, me he dado una escapada rápida para poder darles el capítulo ocho :D__ Ya tenía descuidada esta historia, ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde la ultima vez que actualicé? ¿3 o 4 meses? O.O _

_¡Pero aquí está! (ya se lo debía a Lilgirl u.u) aun estoy enferma (me quedé sin voz T.T ¡tontas enfermedades que le dan a uno! Al menos puedo escribirles mi dolor T.T) pero cómo dije antes, me di una pequeña escapadita para llegar aquí ^^_

_Agradecimientos: GiiuChan y __gabiiii981_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **juro por todos los otakus del mundo, escritores y amantes del anime, que Ouran ni Fruits Basket nunca fue, es, o será mío de lo que me queda el resto de existencia. (T.T) Aún por mas que lo desease, (y daría mi brazo por ello) estos trabajos pertenecen **Hatori Bisco** y **Takaya Natsuki** respectivamente. Y la trama le pertenece estrictamente a **Lilgirl. **Yo solo soy la que traduce =.=

_Disfruten su lectura__ (creo que comienzo a escuchar ruidos o.O)_

* * *

**Capítulo ocho: hora de confesar**

* * *

_Los ojos de Haruhi se agrandaron. ¿Qué fue lo que acababa de pasar? el humo denso que la rodeaba era similar al que rodeaba a Yuki cuando se transformaba, pero ella lo estaba viendo directamente. Sintió algo enredado en su hombro. Lentamente, aun en shock y confundida por lo que acaba de pasar, miró hacia su hombro. Ahí, en su hombro, estaba una larga, delgada y blanca serpiente._

_Parpadeando un momento, los ojos de Haruhi se abrieron un poco mas por confusión. "¿EH?" jadeó._

* * *

Yuki quitó a Ayame del hombro de Haruhi, "¡Idiota!" escupió furioso, mientras lo apretujaba del cuello y lo fulminaba con la miraba.

"¡Yuki-san! ¡Ayame-san—é-él se transformó!" Tohru jadeó. Entró en pánico. "A-ah, eso es— ¡la transformación! Esto no es normal, um, ah—"

"Está bien, Honda-san," Yuki suspiró, adivinando que ella estaba buscando la forma de ocultar o explicar esto a Haruhi, Hikaru, y Kaoru. "ellos saben."

"¡¿Eh?" Tohru jadeó en shock.

"Jefe, ¿quieres el rosa o el azul?" Mine llamó desde la habitación trasera.

Yuki levantó a Ayame, su mano aún fuertemente apretada en el cuello de serpiente de su hermano. "¿Mine-san sabe sobre _esto_?" demandó.

"¡esa es una buena pregunta!" Ayame le favoreció. Aun en su forma reptil se la arreglaba para sonreír. "Y mejor aún, ¿por qué tus compañeros de clase saben?"

"¿eso es un sí o un no?" Yuki siseó, frustrado. Escuchó los pasos de Mine que se acercaban a la habitación principal.

"Jefe, ¿rosa o azul?" repitió.

Yuki, inseguro de si Mine sabía de la maldición, miró a Haruhi y Tohru. "Distráiganla," dijo mientras ponía las ropas de Ayame entre sus brazos y se dirigía a la puerta principal. "¡Díganle que f-fuimos a dar una vuelta o algo!"

Apenas había podido fuera de vista cuando Mine entró a la habitación de nuevo. Entrando en un callejón para que nadie pudiera verlos, suspiró de alivio por no ser vistos por Mine. Enfocó su atención en Ayame. "Tú jamás me escuchar," suspiró, aflojando su agarre para que Ayame pudiera moverse, y sobre todo respirar con mejor facilidad. "te sobre emocionas en las cosas. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan híper?"

"Tal vez tengas razón," Ayame se resignó. Se arrastró por el brazo de Yuki, enredando su cuerpo en él suficiente para no caerse. "Pero me gustaría saber cómo es que otros tres fuera de la familia, además de Tohru, saben sobre la maldición."

Yuki se dejó caer en un viejo cajón en el callejón, descansando las ropas de Ayame en sobre regazo para cuando regresara a la normalidad. Ayame se deslizó de su brazo hasta una caja y se enroscó a medias antes de regresar su mirada a su hermanito. "Fujioka-san lo descubrió un día en la escuela cuando accidentalmente cayó sobre mí," Yuki explicó. "Y como lo acabas de descubrir, 'él' es en realidad un chica. Hitachiin-san y Kaoru-san estaban en ese momento y vieron mi transformación."

"¿Y Akito-san le permitió conservar sus memorias?" Ayame intercedió, sorprendido.

Yuki desvió su mirada afuera del callejón y no dijo nada. Ayame se transformó, su rostro expresando preocupación y shock. "Yuki, si le _dijiste_ a Akito-san sobre esto, ¿verdad?" corrigió sus palabras.

Yuki hizo una mueca involuntariamente. Sabía que alguien se enteraría eventualmente que no había informado a Akito sobre este asunto, pero no había esperado que Ayame fuera el primero. Se encogió de hombros, resignándose de que no había otra forma de no admitirlo. "No," confesó finalmente. Le pasó las prendas y giró su cabeza al lado contrario "¡y ponte algo de ropa!"

Ayame las tomó y comenzó a vestirse. "Yuki, estás consciente de las consecuencias si—"

"Lo sé," Yuki replicó, cortándolo.

"Entonces, has pensado en eso—pero si Akito-san se entera—" Ayame agregó.

"Lo sé, también."

"entonces, ¿Por qué no le has dicho a nadie?"

"No lo sé," Yuki chilló con frustración. Suspiró, dejando caer su vista al suelo. "es solo—Fujioka-san. Me enseñó amabilidad que solo Honda-san me ha mostrado antes. Significa algo para mí. Y aunque sé que Fujioka-san no es Honda-san, no pude soportar la idea de que sus memorias fueran borradas."

"Ya veo," Ayame dijo pensativo, llevando una mano hasta su barbilla.

"Ha mantenido mi secreto hasta ahora, y no creo que ella vaya a decirle a alguien," el menor de los hermanos explicó, intentando desesperadamente de justificarse. "Nii-san, no le dirás nada a Akito, ¿o si?"

Ayame miró alejó su mirada con timidez. "Yuki, sabes tan bien como yo que Akito es la persona que tenemos que informar cada vez que alguien descubre sobre la maldición," debatió. "especialmente cuando es mas de una persona."

"¡No, no le digas!" Yuki demandó. Se detuvo para considerar su tono de voz. Suavizando su expresión, miró a Ayame de forma suplicante. "por favor, Nii-san. No le digas a Akito. Fujioka-san es confiable. Ya he pensado mucho sobre esto, ¡y he aprendido que puedo confiar en ella!"

"Pero, ¿Qué acerca de los Hitachiin?" Ayame inquirió, escéptico. "Chicos con un gran sentido de la moda, ¿pero mantendrán tu secreto?"

"No tienen ninguna razón para decirle a alguien," Yuki replicó. Cuando la expresión dudosa de su hermano se profundizó, re-pensó su respuesta. "ellos son amigos de Fujioka-san—no harían nada para hacerla enojar. No dirán nada porque ella los odiaría por eso."

Ayame suspiró, cruzando los brazos. "Yuki, me gustaría ayudarte, pero sabes las reglas de la casa Sohma," dijo con remordimiento.

Yuki negó con la cabeza, incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Qué más podría decir para convencerlo? Si hubiera sabido que Ayame le contaría a Akito, ¡jamás hubiera admitido nada, para empezar! Desesperado, tomó el brazo de Ayame para tener toda su atención. Miró sus ojos suplicantemente, para decir un vez más: "Por favor no le digas, Nii-san. No le dejes borrar las memorias de mis amigos—no de nuevo, no como aquella vez."

Ayame quedó viendo a Yuki con una expresión de duda. Después de un momento, sus ojos brillaron con una expresión de reconocimiento. Cerrando sus ojos, bajó su cabeza. "Muy bien," dijo con un suspiro. Dejó caer sus manos a sus costados en un signo de derrota y agregó, "creo que tienes suficiente buen juicio para este asunto. No diré ni una palabra a Akito—por ahora." Dando una pausa, le dio a Yuki una mirada de reojo. Su rostro se tornó serio y su tono severo. "Pero si algo sucede con esto, le contaré todo a Akito. Y tú no serás capaz de hablar para librarte de las consecuencias cuando estés encarando a Akito. Así que, ten cuidado."

Yuki dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. Sonriendo con agradecimiento, dijo, "¡Gracias, Nii-san!"

Ayame puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Yuki, hizo un gesto en el aire con su mano, como si estuviera borrando el asunto. "Ya no importa, ¡regresemos antes de que todos nos extrañen demasiado!" exclamó, adoptando su tono dramático y comportamiento una vez más. "Enviaré a Mine un recado y borraremos cualquier confusión entre tus amigos." Se dirigió a la calle. "¿vamos?"

Yuki negó con la cabeza, preguntándose cómo es que Ayame se olvidaba de un tema y se adentraba en otro tan desvergonzadamente como si el primero nunca hubiera existido. Saliendo del callejón, ambos regresaron a la tienda. Una vez más adentro, se toparon con una insegura Haruhi, unos gemelos incómodos, y una Tohru sonrojada. Mine parecía ajena o todo mientras sostenía dos extravagantes trajes, uno rosa y otro azul, esperando el regreso de Ayame.

"Mine, guarda esos," Ayame instruyó, haciendo gestos con sus manos como 'shuu, shuu'. "Quiero que vayas a conseguir unas cosas por mí. Te daré una lista, ¡ahora, ve, rápido!"

"¡Sí, jefe! ¡En un minuto!" Mine respondió mientras él la ('shuu, shuu' con sus manos) dirigía atrás. Se giró hacia él con una expresión confundida, y después se volteó para obedecer cuando él le guiñó con un ojo.

"N-nosotros le dijimos que habías salido a tomar un poco de aire fresco," Tohru explicó ansiosa. Estaba nerviosa por toda la confusión del asunto y tener que entretener a Mine hasta que Ayame a su forma original. "Yuki-kun, no entiendo. ¿Por qué Ayame se transformó? Pensé que Haruhi-kun—eso, ¿no es un hombre?"

"No, Tohru-chan, no soy un chico," Haruhi intercedió, con una sonrisa. "Es complicado—debido a ciertas causas en el colegio, tengo que vestirme de hombre. Es importante que todos fuera del Host club crean que soy un chico. No le dirás a nadie, ¿verdad?"

Tohru alzó sus manos para moverlas frenéticamente, sacudiendo su cabeza en señal de 'no'. "¿Eh? ¡N-no, por su puesto que no!" jadeó. "¡No creo que sea correcto ir por allí diciendo los secretos de las personas! ¡Jamás le diré a alguien!"

Haruhi le dio una sonrisa. "No hay duda del por qué ten han confiado el secreto de la familia Sohma," dijo.

"Ah, si, sobre eso," Ayame interrumpió, posándose atrás de Haruhi. Colocó su mano cuidadosamente en su hombro, moviendo la otra en frente de él para hacer un gesto. "debo disculparme por mi comportamiento. Si hubiera sabido que eras una señorita, jamás habría sido tan amigable."

"No me molesta," Haruhi le aseguró con una sonrisa tímida.

"haciendo a un lado mis acciones, Yuki me ha explicado la situación en la cual descubriste nuestro pequeño secreto familiar," Ayame continuó. Yuki notó su tono serio y la menos extravagante manera de hablar que usaba. Lo preocupó por un momento, pero decidió confiar en su hermano por una vez. Ya había pasado una vez antes, podía hacerlo de nuevo y parecía que lo haría ahora mismo. "Estoy seguro que Yuki ya le ha informado a ustedes tres," Ayame dijo, moviendo su mirado para con los gemelos, "este es un secreto muy serio y no debe decirse a nadie. Yuki confía en ustedes de que no lo harán, por lo tanto, yo debo confiar en ustedes de igual manera. Pero les recuerdo la importancia de mantener el secreto."

Haruhi asintió, una mirada de comprensión en su rostro. "Sí, comprendo," dijo. "También tengo mi propio secreto en la escuela. No tan grande como el de los Sohma, pero si alguien llegase a enterarse que no soy un chico, eso me traería problemas. Confío en él para mantener mi secreto tanto como él confía en mi para mantener el suyo, cosa que tomo muy enserio."

Ayame sonrió. "¡Me alegra que comprendas!" exclamó energéticamente.

En ese momento Mine regresó de atrás. Ayame le entregó la lista como prometió y salió con ella un momento para darle unas órdenes de último minuto y enviarla a su camino.

Yuki se acercó a Tohru, por quien estaba más preocupado por el momento más de lo que estaba con Haruhi. De todos ellos, Tohru era la que estaba más confundida. Apenas Haruhi sabía que varios miembros de la familia de Yuki estaban malditos, pero Tohru ni siquiera sospechó que Haruhi sabía de su maldición, ¡mucho menos que ella era una chica!

"Honda-san, ¿estás bien? ¿Tienes alguna duda?" preguntó.

"Eso creo," respondió. Dio una mirada de reojo en dirección a Haruhi, confundida. "¿Haruhi-kun descubrió tu secreto, entonces?"

"De hecho, fue desde el primer día," el chico explicó. Le regaló una mirada de disculpa. "Es por eso que tuve tan mal día. No solo Fujioka-san, Hitachiin-san y Kaoru-san saben, si no que Suoh-senpai y el resto del Host Club también. Es por eso que me uní—para mantenerlos callados sobre mi secreto."

"Ya veo, eso tiene sentido," Tohru dijo con una mirada pensativa. "Entonces, ¿está bien que ellos sepan?"

"No les he dicho a ninguno de los Sohma hasta ahora, cuando le expliqué la situación a Ayame," Yuki dijo con un suspiro. "No pienso decirles, tampoco. No quiero que la memorias de Fujioka-san sean borradas."

Tohru sonrió. "Querías lo mismo para mí," dijo. Su sonrisa agrandó, con reconocimiento. "Yuki-kun, si crees que es mejor no decir nada a los Sohma, ¡entonces yo tampoco lo haré! Haruhi-kun es una buena amiga tuya, odiaría que la perdieras por eso."

Yuki le devolvió la sonrisa con una propia. "Sí, gracias," dijo, agradecido.

Ayame había regresado en ese momento, después de haber enviado a Mine en las compras. "Ahora, ¿en dónde estábamos? Ah, si, estaba a punto de explicarte que yo, obviamente, soy la serpiente," dijo. "estoy seguro que nos es tan confuso como lo es de impactante."

Los gemelos, quienes habían estado extrañamente calmados hasta el momento, decidieron unirse a la conversación "Así que, eres la serpiente del zodiaco chino," Hikaru remarcó.

"Así que, ¿para cada animal de zodiaco hay un Sohma poseído?" Kaoru preguntó con curiosidad.

"¿Acaso no les había dicho?" Yuki se preguntó, tratando de recordar qué era lo que les había explicado de la maldición. "Estoy seguro de que lo mencioné—es una maldición de familia, así que solo los Sohmas son poseídos. Y sí, hay doce Sohmas poseídos por los doce animales zodiacales."

"Entonces, ¿cuál es Kagura?" Kaoru preguntó.

"¿Y Kyo?" Hikaru agregó.

"¿También saben de ellos?" Ayame preguntó con una mirada un poco desaprobatoria dirigida a su hermanito.

"Ah, bueno, ellos descubrieron que estaban malditos por los que les dije," Yuki explicó, de repente sintiéndose avergonzado de que dejó que se descubrieran las identidades de bastantes Sohmas tan fácilmente— ¡y sin que ellos lo supieran!

"¿Qué tanto le dijiste, exactamente?" Ayame cuestionó, curiosidad más que nada.

"Había planeado borrar sus memorias al principio," el chico-rata respondió, siendo cuidadoso de no dejar que Ayame estuviera consciente de que no solo estas tres personas sabían. No sabía cómo reaccionaría Ayame hasta el hecho de que cambiara su decisión sobre decirle a Akito si supiera que eran tantas personas. "Solo les dije que era la maldición de la familia y cómo funcionaba."

"Y de ahí supusimos que Kagura-san estaba poseída cuando abrazó a Yuki," Haruhi terminó de explicar. Una gotita se formó en su cabeza. "Y luego, conscientes de que Kagura-san estaba maldita, ella abrazó a Kyo y supimos que él también estaba poseído."

"Si, ¿pero que animales son ellos?" Hikaru y Kaoru demandaron al unísono.

"Él es la serpiente," Hikaru dijo, "Tu eres la rata," Kaoru continuó, "Entonces, ¿Cuáles son ellos?" terminaron juntos.

"¿crees que lastimará si les decimos?" Yuki preguntó, mirando a Ayame para una confirmación.

Ayame hizo un gesto. "No dañará nada si les decimos cuáles animales los poseen," dijo con una sonrisa pícara. "Ellos ya saben que estamos malditos, ese conocimiento no les dará nada mas."

"Muy bien, entonces," Yuki dijo. Se dirigió a Hikaru Y Kaoru. "Kagura es el jabalí y Kyo es el gato—Oh, ¡esperen!"

"¿Gato?" Hikaru y Kaoru repitieron, ambos alzaron una ceja.

"Los gatos no son parte del Zodiaco Chino," Haruhi apuntó.

Yuki sonrió, riendo incómodo. "Es cierto, no lo son," dijo, un poco avergonzado. "Pero de acuerdo a la vieja leyenda, fueron descartados."

"¿Debido al engaño que hizo la rata al gato para que perdiera el banquete?" Haruhi preguntó.

"¡Ah! ¿Sabes sobre la leyenda?" Tohru exclamó con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

"He escuchado sobre ella," respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. "A mi padre le gustaba contarme historias para dormir cuando era pequeña. Creo que esa era una de ellas. Aunque eran muy tontas, por eso nunca les dí toda mi atención."

"¿qué quieres decir?" Hikaru preguntó secamente.

Haruhi colocó un dedo enfrente de su rostro. "Shush, te diré después," dijo con firmeza. Volviéndose a Yuki preguntó, "¿Acaso todo eso tiene que ver con la hostilidad que hay entre tu primo y tú?"

"Un poco," Yuki replicó.

"¿Un poco? ¡Eso es una sentencia!" Ayame bufó. "Kyo ha odiado a Yuki desde que eran unos niños. Por que siendo poseído por el gato, Kyo siempre ha sido despreciado por los otros miembros del zodiaco. Siempre culpó a Yuki de eso, y le fue prometido un lugar en el zodiaco si derrotaba a y Yuki."

"Ahora creo que has dicho demasiado," Yuki le advirtió, cerrando sus ojos para dar mas énfasis.

"Eso es algo malvado. ¿Por qué tratarlo diferente solo por que es el gato maldito?" Haruhi preguntó, una ceja alzándose.

"Es la naturaleza de la maldición. Lo despreciamos por la misma razón que él odia a Yuki," Ayame respondió. Cuando Haruhi le dio una mirada confundida solo se encogió. "Es un tema complejo," dijo, y lo dejó así.

Yuki suspiró, mirando el reloj que estaba en una pared. "No le tomes importancia. Honda-san, la tarde se hace noche," dijo, rápidamente cambiando de tema. "Deberíamos irnos a casa."

"si, necesito preparar la cena para Shigure-san, Kyo-kun, y tú," Tohru se dio cuenta. "Debía haber empezado mas temprano."

"Bien entonces, si deben irse, ¡hasta luego!" Ayame dijo dramáticamente. Dio una reverencia a Haruhi y los gemelos. "Fue un placer haberlos conocido, y haber discutido los modelos de su madre."

Haruhi regresó la reverencia algo incómoda. "¡Ah, si, fue un placer!" replicó. Hikaru Y Kaoru se limitaron a despedirse con la mano.

"¡Y Yuki! ¡Siéntete libre de volver cuando quieras y ver a tu encantador hermano mayor!" Ayame agregó una vez que los jóvenes salieron de la tienda.

"No, gracias," Yuki dijo secamente. Los hermanos Hitachiin rieron por lo bajo, y Yuki los miró con curiosa y una expresión ajena. "¿qué?" interrogó.

"¡Realmente nos recuerdan a Tono y Haruhi!" Kaoru exclamó con una gran sonrisa burlona.

"Tu hermano es como Tono, llamándose a sí mismo encantador hermano. En caso de Tono, está con la falsa ilusión de ser un padre amoroso para Haruhi," Hikaru explicó.

"Y tú eres como Haruhi, ¡rechazando tan directamente su afecto!" Kaoru rió entre dientes. "¡las similitudes son extrañas!"

"Si, bueno, solo son similitudes. Eso no nos hace lo mismo," el chico de ojos grises replicó solemnemente. Dio una pequeña mirada a Yuki Y Tohru, quienes estaban discutiendo una receta por alguna razón. "Aún somos personas individuales con nuestras diferencias. Pero las diferencias pueden ser buenas."

Yuki atrapó las confundidas expresiones que intercambiaban mientras se encogían de hombros. "perdón, solo pensaba en voz alta, supongo," se disculpó al notar que no tenían idea de que había cometido el error de apegarse a Haruhi por sus similitudes con Tohru. Descartando el asunto, continuó caminando. "Fujioka-san, ¿dijiste que el autobús nos acercaría mas a casa? Me gustaría tomarlo ya que no estará tan lleno a esta hora del día."

Haruhi sonrió. "Sí, por supuesto. Hikaru, Kaoru, ustedes vayan a casa," les instruyó.

"Dijiste que podíamos ir a tu casa," Hikaru protestó.

"Si, pero eso fue antes," le debatió. Les dio una mirada severa. "Pasé el día con ustedes, así que vayan a casa. Tengo que cocinar y lavar cuando llegue, ¡sin mencionar los deberes! Si están allá, me distraeré. Los veré en la escuela."

A regañadientes, los gemelos se despidieron. Haruhi esperó, junto con Yuki y Tohru, el autobús. Esperaron en silencio, pero una vez que estaban sentados en el transporte, Haruhi empezó una conversación.

"¿puedo ver cuales libros buscaron en la biblioteca?" preguntó, señalando la pila de libros que tenía Tohru.

"¡Por supuesto!" fue su respuesta y le pasaron los libros.

"¿ya decidiste de quién vas a escribir?" Haruhi preguntó mientras miraba el título de cada libro. Girándolos, fue poniendo cada uno en su regazo, tomó uno y comenzó a ojearlo.

"Aún no," dijo Yuki.

"Tomamos algunos libros sobre diferentes personas, para así poder decidirnos por uno" Tohru explicó.

"Hoy estaba a punto de decidir por quién iba a escribir, pero fui secuestrada—Oh, es decir, 'recogida' para 'salir'," Haruhi comentó, poniendo los ojos en blanco al recordar la terminación que usaron los gemelos para su secuestro. "Supongo que escogeré el tema esta noche."

"Escoger de quién vamos a escribir no será difícil. Estoy mas preocupado por la investigación que tendremos que hacer," Yuki suspiró. "Sensei no fue muy específico al decir lo que quería."

"Sonaba mas bien como un tema abierto," Haruhi admitió, devolviéndole los libros a Tohru. "Usualmente nos asigna a quién o sobre qué quiere que escribamos. Ya que esta vez no lo hizo, asumo que nos lo está dejando a nuestro criterio."

"Es más fácil para mí escribir cuando se me permite elegir mi propio tema," Tohru dijo con una sonrisa. "Aun así, la búsqueda es una tarea sobrecogedora."

"Podemos hacer la investigación juntos," Yuki ofreció. Pareció pensativo un momento. "Probablemente escojamos diferente personas, pero hacer la investigación juntos es mejor que hacerla solos. Y si necesitamos opiniones en nuestro estilo de redacción, podemos ayudarnos el uno al otro."

Tohru sonrió. "Es una buena idea. Me gustaría," dijo animadamente. "Estudiar con alguien es mejor que estar solo. Me siento sola por mi misma."

Yuki asintió en concordancia. "Mantenernos compañía nos ayudará a pasar el tiempo, o por lo menos prevenirnos de desperdiciarlo," dijo.

"Haruhi-kun—Ah, o mejor dicho, ¿debería llamarte Haruhi-chan?" Tohru se preguntó.

"No, si me llamas '-chan' en la escuela, la gente sospechará," Haruhi respondió. Rió un poco. "Honey-senpai es el único que nos llama '-chan'. Solo llámame Haruhi-kun. Me acostumbré a eso."

"Está bien, Haruhi-kun," Tohru repitió. "¿Te gustaría hacer la investigación con nosotros? Eso si tienes tiempo de tus deberes hogareños."

"Un grupo de búsqueda estaría bien," Haruhi confesó con un suspiro. "Nadie en nuestra clase ha querido hacer uno. Aún si buscamos diferentes personajes históricos, sería divertido."

"Eres bienvenida en unirte," Yuki insinuó.

"Aunque, ¿Cuándo tendríamos la reunión?" Haruhi preguntó.

"¿mañana?" Yuki sugirió.

Haruhi asintió. "Eso funcionaría para mí. En el mejor momento, también. No estaré ocupara con otro trabajo escolar, tampoco. ¿En donde?"

"¿nos podríamos ver en la escuela?" Tohru preguntó.

"Estará cerrada mañana," Yuki explicó. "No podremos entrar."

"¿Qué les parece mi casa?" Haruhi ofreció. Una gotita se le formó en la cabeza después de considerarlo un momento. "Pensándolo mejor, mi padre estará libre mañana, y estará descansando. Sin mencionar que vivo en un muy pequeño departamento, así que estará algo llena con solo cuatro personas."

"¿crees que a Shigure-san le importará llevarla?" Tohru preguntó a Yuki.

Yuki negó con la cabeza. "Probablemente no," dijo suspirando. "Nunca parece molestarle compañía. Le da una excusa para dejar el trabajo a un lado."

"¿Él es tu primo? ¿Trabaja desde casa, entonces?" Haruhi cuestionó.

"Si, el primo con el que vivo," Yuki explicó. "Es un novelista, así que nunca se iría por su elección. Aunque puede distraerte bastante."

"No nos molestará mucho," Tohru corrigió. "No ya que estaremos estudiando."

"Tienes razón," Yuki rió. "Se aburrirá con nuestra investigación y desaparecerá antes de que hallamos empezado."

"Si, ¡y tenemos mucho espacio!" Tohru exclamó.

"Su residencia parece la mejor opción," Haruhi dijo, encogiéndose. "¿puedo tener la dirección, entonces?"

Haruhi buscó un pedazo de papel en su bolsa y lápiz. Yuki escribió la dirección, recordando las direcciones que las direcciones que Tohru les había dado en la casa de su abuelo no habían sido muy claras. Para el momento que las había escrito, el autobús se había detenido en su destino.

"Te veré mañana entonces," Haruhi dijo una vez fuera del transporte. Apuntó calle abajo. "Vayan por este camino, y cuando alcancen la esquina doblar a la izquierda. Encontrarás el camino que dónde siempre partimos."

"Gracias," Yuki dijo con una sonrisa agradecida. Abrió sus brazos, ofreciendo sin palabras cargar los libros de Tohru junto con los suyos. Al principio ella se rehusó, pero él insistió. "Adiós entonces. Te veremos mañana."

Haruhi levantó el pedazo de papel. "Gracias por las direcciones. Adiós." Agregó.

Tohru hizo una reverencia algo graciosa. "¡Adiós, te veo mañana!"

Partiendo caminos, Yuki y Tohru se dirigieron a la dirección que fue instruida y Haruhi se dirigió a casa.

* * *

_Ahora, por favor dejen reviews y mejor me despido por que ya se acercan en mi casa y me van a cachar de mi escapada xD_

_¡Hasta la próxima! :D_


	9. perspicacia entre amigos

_N/T: ¡Hola! Nuevo capítulo al servicio. Tarde, lo sé. Culpen a mis nuevas obsesiones de anime (Shiki, durarara!, Axiz power Hetalia y Cheese in the Trap)_

Gracias por review a: GiiuChan, Anna Diggory, (Gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar un comentario en cada capítulo. ¡Eres un amor!) y Pabaji.

Favoritos: Lord Mortensen, Anna Diggory, Pabaji,

Autor favorito: Giiuchan y Anna Diggory

Alertas de autor: Anna Diggory

Alerta de historia: Anna Diggory y Pabaji,

_¡También se agradece a quienes siguen esta historia desde las sombras! Y..._

_Disculpen si olvidé a alguien y/o puse alguien que no pertenecía en esta secci__ón. Últimamente se pone más complicado y confuso separarlos, lol_

_Ya tengo terminado el capítulo tres de "Sólo Hikaru". ¡Así que estén pendientes de la publicación! :D_

* * *

**Disclaimaer: **Esta historia NO me pertenece, yo sólo le pedí a **lilgirl **que me la prestara para traducirla. Los personajes y mundo de Ouran le pertenecen a **Hatori Bisco.**

* * *

_¡Disfruten su lectura~!_

**Capítulo nueve: perspicacia entre amigos**

* * *

Haruhi siguió con exactitud la dirección que Yuki le había instruido el día anterior. Y ahí estaba ella, enfrente de una casa tradicional estilo japonés, algo amplia para sus estándares. Y los alrededores de la propiedad eran preciosos. Estaba más impresionada con esta casa de lo que estuvo cuando visitó la mansión Hitachiin, a pesar de que fuera significantemente más pequeña.

Guardando el papel con la dirección escrita en su bolsa, caminó a la entrada de la casa. Una vez que alcanzó la puerta principal, tocó. Esperó por unos momentos, pero nadie atendió. Estaba a punto de tocar de nuevo cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba por detrás. Girándose, se encontró con la figura de Yuki.

"¡Fujioka-san!" Yuki exclamó, una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro cuando alzó su vista del pequeño tazón—lleno con fresas— que cargaba consigo.

"Buenas tardes," Haruhi saludó con una sonrisa. "No aclaramos en la hora que tenía que llegar, así que decidí pasar después de que buscara unos libros de la biblioteca que necesitaba para la investigación. Lo siento si es muy temprano."

"No, está bien," Yuki intervino rápidamente. Dio una mirada a sus ropas, sólo para quedar aún más sorprendido, casi como si no la reconociera.

Haruhi también miró las prendas que vestía; llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con estampado floral de color azul bebé, cual tenía unos delgados tirantes. Debajo de éste, llevaba una blusa sin mangas, blanca, a todo cual combinó con un par de pantalones color caqui, que le llegaban justo debajo de las rodillas. "Ah, esto," ella dijo distraídamente tomando un dobladillo del vestido, cual sólo llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos. "Mi padre lo escogió para mí. Cuando le dije que iba a la casa de un amigo de la escuela, él insistió que lo usara. Ya que Tohru-chan y tú saben que soy una chica, pensé que no habría problema. Aunque yo le agregué los pantalones," ella explicó. "lo siento, es raro, lo sé."

"No, no es raro," él dijo. Dio una risa inquieta. "es sólo que...es la primera vez que te he visto de esta forma. Luciendo como una chica, quiero decir."

Haruhi sonrió. "Cierto," dijo. Apuntando al tazón, ella agregó: "¿qué es eso?"

"Ah, fresas," Yuki replicó, mirando el tazón. Notó la suciedad en sus manos y ropa. "salí para atender el huerto. Honda-san quería hacer tarta de fresas, así que le dije que traería de vuelta."

"¿Tienes un huerto?" Haruhi preguntó. Yuki asintió en respuesta, acercándose para abrir la puerta principal. No pensaba que él fuera por la horticultura. "¿qué es lo que cultivas?"

"Varios tipos de vegetales y también fresas, claramente," Yuki replicó, haciéndose a un lado una vez que abrió la puerta. Removiéndose los zapatos, abrió la segunda puerta y entró, dándole una señal a Haruhi para que lo siguiera. "Honda-san está en la cocina. Puedes esperar ahí si gustas, yo iré a cambiarme la ropa sucia." Pasándole el bol, agregó, "¿Podrías llevarle esto a Honda-san por mí?"

Haruhi, ya habiéndose quitado los zapatos y dado un paso dentro, tomó el plato por él. "sí, estas lucen deliciosas," dijo con una sonrisa.

Yuki retornó la sonrisa. "Gracias," dijo. Apuntando al corto pasillo que conectaba con una puerta, agregó, "la cocina está justo ahí. Estaré ahí en unos momentos más."

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Haruhi se dirigió a la cocina. Una vez que entró vio a Tohru muy ocupada lavando la vajilla cual, ella asumió, eran restos del desayuno. "¡Hola, Tohru-chan!" le saludó con calidez.

Tohru dio un gran salto acompañado con un grito ahogado. Sus sorprendidas facciones se transformaron por unas de alivio cuando vio a Haruhi. Dando risas inseguras, se reverenció en son de disculpa. "¡Ah, Haruhi-kun! ¡No sabía que habías llegado! Me asustaste."

"perdón, perdón," Haruhi se disculpó con misericordia, sintiéndose mal por haber asustado a la pobre joven. "Yuki-kun me dejó pasar. Acababa de llegar del huerto y subió arriba a cambiarse." Le pasó el bol que contenía las fresas. "Trajo estos de vuelta."

Tohru le regaló una sonrisa, su expresión iluminándose cuando recibió el recipiente. "¡Ah, sí!" exclamó, con una sonrisa brillante. Entonces tomó nota del traje de Haruhi y dio una pequeña exclamación. "¡Eh! Estás usando un vestido—qui-quiero decir, te ves bien. ¡Es muy hermoso!"

"Ah, sí, gracias," Haruhi replicó, dejando salir una gotita de sudor. Se preguntó brevemente cómo los gemelos reaccionarían a su vestido, y ya anexando, Tamaki. Encogiéndose ante las exageraciones que lo más seguro que harían, decidió cambiar de tema. "Ah, entonces, Yuki-kun mencionó que ibas a hornear un pastel de fresas. ¿Cuándo ibas a comenzar?"

"Hoy, más tarde. Después de que investigue un poco, probablemente tome un descanso para prepararlo," Tohru replicó, descansando una toalla en uno de los muebles para cocina para así tener un lugar donde poner las fresas cuando las limpiara. "Y mientras se enfría, puedo seguir con la investigación."

Haruhi dejó su bolsa en el suelo, recargada en uno de los gabinetes. "¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" se ofreció. "Puedo terminar de lavar la vajilla."

"¡No, no es necesario!" Tohru rápidamente declinó en un tono educado. Vació los frutos en un coladero y lo puso en el fregadero, abrió la llave. "sólo me queda un plato o dos por lavar. Puedo hacerlo en un momento."

"Déjame limpiar éstos, entonces." Haruhi insistió, tomando el colador de sus manos.

Tohru sonrió agradecida. "Sí, gracias," dijo con una pequeña inclinación. Regresó a lavar lo que quedaba, cuales consistían en dos platos y un pequeño bol para arroz. Dejando escurrir el agua, se secó las manos y estaba a punto de ayudar a Haruhi a vaciar las frutillas cuando alguien llamó su nombre desde otra habitación.

"¡Tohru-kun!" la voz de un hombre dijo, el sonido de sus pasos acercándose a la cocina. Un hombre de cabello azabache apareció en la puerta segundos después. "Tohru-kun, ¿escuché voces? ¿Acaso tu visita ha llegado?"

Haruhi miró sobre su hombro hacia la puerta. "¡sí, está justo aquí!" Tohru respondió, señalando a Haruhi.

Rápidamente, Haruhi puso el contenedor en el fregadero, dejando caer algunas fresas que tenía en su mano, en la toalla. Dándose la vuelta, limpió sus manos húmedas en su pantalón y dio una educada inclinación. "Soy Fujioka Haruhi," se presentó. "Usted debe ser el primo de Yuki-kun."

"¡Ah, es una chica! ¡Lo sabía, y también es muy linda!" Shigure exclamó con entusiasmo brillando en sus ojos. Se apresuró a las dos jovencitas, dando su completa atención a Haruhi. "Sí, soy Shigure, el primo de Yuki. Y esta es mi casa, ¡Bienvenida!"

"Gracias," Haruhi dijo. "No seré ninguna molestia. Trataré de estar lo más calmada posible y trataré de no molestarlo mientras esté trabajando."

"¡No eres ninguna molestia! Puedes distraerme todo lo que quieras," Shigure replicó con una insensata risa. Una mano, que pareció salir de la nada, lo golpeó con un periódico en el rostro.

"Toma tu periódico y regresa a trabajar, pervertido," Yuki, quien había hecho de tiro al blanco con el periódico en el rostro de su primo, dijo. Terminó de abotonarse los primeros botones de su camisa antes de sonreírle a Haruhi. "¿Estás lista para empezar con el trabajo?"

"¡Yuki, eres tan malo!" Shigure dijo, quejumbroso, acunando fuertemente el periódico. Yuki lo ignoró.

"Podemos hacer la investigación aquí," Yuki explicó. Interponiéndose entre Haruhi y Shigure, señaló hacia la entrada. "Hay una mesa, así que será más fácil esparcir los libros."

Haruhi recogió su mochila. "Ok, ¿Tohru-chan, vienes?" cuestionó.

Tohru asintió. "Claro, tan pronto como termine de secar las fresas," ella dijo, girándose de nuevo para con su previo trabajo.

Era un pequeño cuarto, con una mesa en el centro, otra mesilla pegada a la pared con unos papeles en ella, y una televisión en una esquina. Haruhi asumió que era la sala de estar, una muy tradicional sala japonesa. Yuki ya había sacado sus libros y los de Tohru, colocándolos sobre la mesa.

"¿Empezamos?" Yuki preguntó de nuevo, tomando un asiento al igual que Haruhi.

Haruhi asintió, vaciando varios libros de su bolsa. "Creo que he reducido mis opciones a dos posibles temas," comentó, pasándole dos libros.

Yuki hojeó las primeras páginas de cada libro. "Parece ser que son unos temas muy interesantes. Estoy seguro de que tampoco tendrás muchos problemas para escribirlos," dijo mientras los devolvía.

"Ah, para serte sincera, estaba esperando que pudieras sugerir cuál debería escribir," admitió, insegura. "Se me hace un poco difícil el decidir por mí misma."

"Me temo que tengo el mismo problema," Yuki admitió con un triste suspiro. "Lo siento, no creo que sea el indicado para este problema."

En ese instante la puerta que daba al pasillo se deslizó. Haruhi volteó con una sonrisa esperando a Tohru, pero en cambio fue Kyo el que se encontraba en la entrada, sosteniendo una expresión aburrida. Cuando detectó la presencia del par se congeló donde estaba, mirándolos fijamente por un momento. Obviamente no esperaba a nadie en la habitación.

"Hola, siento si te sorprendimos," Haruhi dijo con otra sonrisa. "Vine para poder investigar junto con Yuki-kun y Tohru-chan sobre el trabajo que nos fue asignado el otro día. ¿Quieres acompañarnos?"

Su mirada se enfocó en Haruhi y su apariencia femenina. Tomando nota de su pequeño pecho, cual no era obvio en la escuela, su expresión se contrajo mientras que una mirada de cautela se expandía. Unos incómodos segundos después, pasó por sus dientes apretados una inspiración cortante y azotó la puerta.

"¿qué fue eso?" Haruhi preguntó, confundida, encarando a Yuki.

Yuki suspiró, inclinando su frente para encontrarse con su mano levantada, en un gesto de frustración. "Lo olvidé, no le dijimos a Kyo que ibas a venir," dijo con un gemido. Topándose con la mirada de la chica, sonrió en forma de disculpa. "No está al tanto de que eres una chica, tampoco."

Una gota apareció en la cabeza de Haruhi al tiempo que sus ojos se entrecerraban. "Ah, eso explicaría su comportamiento," murmuró solemnemente. Con un suspiro, se levantó de su posición. "Bueno, supongo que será mejor que vaya y le explique las cosas. Por su bien y el mío."

"¿bien?" Yuki preguntó curioso, levantándose a su lado.

"Quiero decir, si el sabe porqué atiendo a Ouran como un chico probablemente aclare su mente y no tendrá que preocuparse por que sea alguna especie de raro." Comenzó, abriendo la puerta. "Y si él sabe, estará más dispuesto a guardar mi secreto en la escuela."

"Aunque quién sabe dónde se metió," Yuki conjeturó mientras daba un paso hacia el corredor. Pero meros momentos después de que habló, escucharon a Tohru hablando con él en la cocina.

"Kyo-kun, voy a hacer un pastel con esas después, pero si gustas puedo guardarte unas para ti," Tohru explicó, ofreciéndole las fresas.

"No, sólo comeré algo más," Kyo declinó, la insegura mirada aún seguía en su rostro.

"Kyo-kun, te ves pálido. ¿Estás enfermo?" Tohru interrogó. Deslizó una mano en su frente. "¿Te sientes bien?"

Las mejillas de Kyo casi se ponen tan rojas como las fresas que estaban en la cocina. Kyo quitó la manó rápidamente, pero aún así con gentileza. "¡No! ¡Estoy bien, ahora déjame solo!" gruñó.

"Kyo-kun," Haruhi dijo, ya habiendo estado en la puerta por un rato sin ser notada.

Tohru y Kyo dieron un salto, sorprendidos por sus repentinas palabras. Haruhi sonrió, apenas ocultando una risa. Ambos eran tan nerviosos y fáciles de sorprender que lo encontraba gracioso. Se preguntó si ese pensamiento se debía porque había estado alrededor de los gemelos demasiado tiempo.

"Kyo-kun, perdón por alarmarte," continuó con una reverencia de disculpa. "Verás, asisto a Ouran como un chico por—razones financieras. Es muy complicado, pero espero no asustarte ni nada."

Kyo giró la cabeza a un lado, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. "¡Olvídalo! No me importa lo que hagas con tu vida personal," escupió como un cascarrabias. "Chica o no, eso no hace una diferencia."

"Ah, sólo no estés comentándolo en la escuela" Yuki advirtió duramente. "Si la palabra se extiende y se sabe que no es un chico en realidad, estará en problemas. Y sabré quién lo dijo."

"¿Me estás amenazando?" Kyo escupió, girando y encorvándose para encarar a Yuki, listo para una pelea. "¡Deja de tratar de insinuar que soy un boca suelta! ¡Dije que no importaba!"

"No estoy tratando, _estoy_ insinuando que eres un boca suelta," Yuki replicó con calma. Contraatacó la fiera mirada de su primo con una fría propia. "Y sí, estaba amenazándote. Dile a alguien sobre esto y te golpearé."

"¡Como si fuera a decir! ¡Ya dije que no me interesa!" Kyo bramó. Colocó su mano frente a sí, cortando el aire con frustración. "¡Deja de decir cosas de las que no sabes nada, no soy un chismoso!"

"De acuerdo, gato estúpido." Yuki agregó, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡Cállate, maldita rata!" Kyo gritó, tomando a Yuki por el cuello.

Yuki lo miró directo a los ojos, sin inmutarse por el acto de violencia a su persona y obviamente sin sorprenderse por ello. "Tienes diarrea de la boca. Ningún secreto está a salvo contigo," le tanteó.

Kyo cerró ferozmente la mandíbula. Apretando su mano en puño, la retrocedió para acertar un golpe en la cara de Yuki. Dicho chico la atrapó fácilmente desviándola a un lado, y dejando que su rodilla impactara, con un rápido pero certero, golpe en su estómago.

Haruhi se quedó petrificada ante el espectáculo. Le dio una mirada inquisitiva a Tohru, quien estaba viendo todo con una gota en la cabeza. "¿Pelean muy seguido?" Haruhi preguntó, juntándose a su lado para seguir observando. Tohru asintió. "¿Y no estás preocupada por ello?" volvió a preguntar, confundida. Tohru negó con la cabeza.

Sonriendo, encaró a Haruhi. "Llegué a la conclusión, tiempo atrás, que es bueno para ellos pelear algunas veces." Tohru explicó.

Kyo, quien no se había rendido el intentar golpear a Yuki, tiró otro puño al muchacho. Yuki lo esquivó, bajando, atrapándolo del brazo y deslizando todo su cuerpo sobre su espalda, haciéndolo girar a través de la habitación. Kyo cayó espaldas y patinó unos centímetros contra el suelo, deteniéndose en la puerta ante los pies de Shigure.

"¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? Escuché unos gritos y pensé que ustedes dos estaban peleando de nuevo. Creo que estaba en lo correcto," Shigure declaró, sus ojos muy abiertos y rellenos de curiosidad. Notando a Kyo, miró abajo con una sonrisita. "Te ganaron de nuevo, ya veo."

Kyo le dio una feroz mirada asesina a su primo, aunque hubo un breve brillo de aflicción escondido detrás de sus fieros ojos. Dando un salto, esquivó a Yuki y las dos chicas, volando del lugar hecho una furia.

"Ah, bueno, no se preocupen por él," Shigure dijo, restándole importancia. "Se ha ido para lamerse las heridas y rabiar de nuevo. Como sea, ¿como va su investigación?"

"Eh, no hemos tenido una oportunidad para empezar," Haruhi explicó.

"¡No ha estado aquí el tiempo suficiente para nosotros hacer alguna investigación!" Yuki gruñó con molestia.

Tohru desató el delantal que estaba en su cintura y lo puso en la mesa, casi doblado. "Bien, por ahora he terminado la cocina, ¿deberíamos empezar a trabajar ya?" sugirió.

Haruhi asintió en concordancia. Yuki también aceptó, así que el trío se retiraron a la sala de estar y comenzaron a buscar sus temas de elección.

Los tres estaban sentados en relativo silencio; el único ruido que hacían era la vuelta de una página, los sonidos de sus lápices al garabatear mientras tomaban notas, y los ligeros roces de prendas que creaban cuando cambiaban de posición. Después de un poco más de una hora, Haruhi se acomodó y estiró, entumecida por haber estado inclinada en la mesa por tanto tiempo. Yuki retiró su libro y suspiró, arqueando su espalda en un intento de calmar sus músculos.

"¿Tiempo para un descanso?" Tohru preguntó, juntando sus dedos y estirando sus brazos hacia enfrente.

"Sí, parece una buena idea," Yuki aceptó.

"Entonces empezaré a hacer el pastel," dijo, levantándose.

"¿Necesitas ayuda, Honda-san?" Yuki se ofreció. Tohru negó con la cabeza.

"No, puedo encargarme de eso," le aseguró. Con una rápida reverencia se excusó a la cocina.

Haruhi dejó estirar las piernas, dejando sus manos a sus costados. Había reunido bastante información y finalmente escogió el tema. Desde ese punto se le hizo más fácil el objetivo de escribir en el papel. Dando un vistazo alrededor, observó parte de la decoración oriental.

"Tu primo tiene una hermosa casa," dijo, sonriendo. "Aunque es él a quien debería decírselo," agregó con una gotita de sudor. "¿Dónde está? Podría decirle ahora."

"Oh, yo no me preocuparía por eso," Yuki dijo tímidamente. "Se pasea dentro y fuera de las habitaciones como le place, incluso cuando intentamos estudiar. Te aseguro que lo verás de nuevo antes de que te vayas."

No mucho después de que terminó de hablar, la puerta se abrió para revelar al objeto de su tema. "¿Están tomando un descanso? Talvez sea el momento para mí el poder conocer mejor a nuestra invitada." Sugirió, entusiasmado. Sin esperar por una respuesta, se sentó en la mesa con ellos. "Yuki-kun, estaba en el teléfono con Aya-san hace un momento. Me dijo que tú y Tohru estaban en su negocio ayer, Haruhi-kun también." Explicó. Adoptando una falsa mirada de sinceridad, agregó. "¿Cómo pudiste introducírsela a él antes que a mí? ¡Me debes por lo menos conocer a tus nuevos amigos primero!"

Yuki suspiró pesadamente, cerrando sus ojos con agitación. "No era una visita planeada," explicó. "Y yo no te debo nada."

"¿Aya-san?" Haruhi inquirió, ladeando a un lado la cabeza con curiosidad.

"Ah, mi hermano," Yuki aclaró.

"Ayame-san, entonces. Habla de forma muy casual sobre él, ¿eso significa que son amigos?" Haruhi indagó, poniendo su atención en Shigure.

"¡Amigos no da justicia suficiente!" Shigure exclamó, colocando su mano en un gesto pensativo sobre su barbilla y cortando su mirada para hacerla de perfil. "¡Éramos conocidos como el 'Trío Mabudachi' en la escuela!"

"¿Trío? Sólo hay dos de ustedes," Haruhi observó con confusión.

"Ah, sí, aún no lo has conocido, pero Hatori también atendió a la escuela superior con nosotros. Y completando con nosotros dos, ¡creamos el Trío Mabudachi!" Shigure explicó. "Nosotros tres éramos extremadamente populares en la escuela. ¡Especialmente Aya-san! Las chicas lo adoraban, considerando que él era demasiado apuesto. Podrá que no sepas esto, pero Yuki luce exactamente como Aya-san a su edad."

"Puedo creerlo, ayer vi el parecido familiar," Haruhi replicó. Dio una mirada de perfil a Yuki. "Hatori-san— ¿lo mencionaste anteriormente, no?"

"¿Eh? ¿Hablándole a tus amigos sobre Hatori-san? ¿Estabas presumiendo sobre los varios talentos entre tu familia?" Shigure exclamó emocionadamente.

"No soy como tú," Yuki replicó duramente. Agregó para la respuesta de Haruhi, "Sí, él es uno de mis primos que mencioné antes."

Haruhi asintió en señal de haber entendido. Hatori era el hombre que dijo era el responsable de borrar la memoria. Viendo como Ayame era el único que había avisado sobre el Host Club siendo consciente de su maldición, sabía que era mejor dejarlo ir y no presionar el tema en frente de Shigure.

"¿Entonces, ustedes tres eran populares? Eso suena un poco al Host Club," comentó, suavemente cambiando la dirección de la conversación.

"¡Ah! Sólo he escuchado la mención del Host Club una vez, pero eso era cuando Tohru les decía a sus antiguos compañeros de escuela sobre ello," Shigure observó, expresando interés en su tono. "¡Y fue por Momiji-kun que escuché que incluso Yuki-kun se unió al club!"

"Bueno, él no es el único que no habla sobre ello en la escuela," Haruhi dijo con un suspiro.

Yuki le dio una mirada curiosa pero la desvió a otro lado antes de que ella se sintiera inclinada a preguntarle por qué la mirada. "Sin embargo, me decepciona, estaba esperando poder ver la expresión en la cara de Akito-san cuando le dijera que _tú_ estás en un Host Club. ¡Es tan tentador!"

"¡No te atrevas!" Yuki advirtió.

"¿Por qué no quieres que la cabeza de la familia Sohma sepa de ello?" Haruhi interrogó. Era verdad, ella no hablaba demasiado con su padre sobre el Host Club, pero tampoco le gustaba ocultarle que era parte de él.

"Yo—" Yuki inició, rápidamente tratando de explicarse, pero se detuvo, desviando su mirada insegura. "Es complicado," resumió.

"He escuchado eso mucho desde que te conocí," Haruhi dijo. Aunque le dio una amable sonrisa. "Entiendo. Si tú no quieres decirme."

"Ah, es cierto," Shigure dijo, inclinando la cabeza como si verificara algo. "Yuki-kun no quiere decirle a Akito-san sobre eso por miedo o vergüenza. Verás, Yuki-kun tiene un flechazo en Akito-san desde que eran unos niños..."

Yuki tomó su libro y en un ágil movimiento golpeó la cabeza de Shigure tan fuerte que hizo sacudir su cuerpo. Puso el libro en la mesa, donde había estado anteriormente. "¡No digas tales falsedades!" le regañó ferozmente, sus ojos cerrados con furia agitada.

"¡Ah, Yuki-kun, eso dolió!" Shigure gimió.

"Entonces no inventes esa clase de historias y no saldrás lastimado," Yuki avisó girando su cabeza a un lado con un ligero gruñido.

Haruhi sudó gota gorda, recordando las tácticas del Host Club por la interacción entre los dos. Para ser honestos, la hacía sentirse más tranquila consigo misma. Había estado un poco preocupada el ir a casa de Yuki, sin haber conocido a su primo antes, pero después de ver lo hablador y despreocupado que el hombre era, y cómo respondía a su primo menor, estaba más que a gusto, casi tanto como cuando estaba en el Host Club.

"Entonces, ¿cómo es el club? ¿Qué clase de cosas son las que hacen?" Shigure cuestionó, completamente recuperado de su castigo.

Haruhi colocó un dedo, de manera pensativa, sobre sus labios, mirando el techo mientras lo hacía. "Bueno, veamos. Servimos muchos dulces y té mientras hablamos sobre nada con un grupo de chicas," resumió. Mirándolos de nuevo—su expresión totalmente seria—agregó, "A veces tenemos temas, pero sólo son frívolos y un desperdicio de dinero, si me preguntas."

Shigure y Yuki sudaron una gotita, ambos pareciendo estar intimidados. "Ella lo explicó mejor que yo," Yuki ofreció en su defensa.

"Eh, bueno, sí, suena algo monótono y tedioso cuando lo pones así," Shigure murmuró, inseguro.

Haruhi se cuestionó qué era lo que querían decir, pero lo dejó. "¿Es lo que hacemos, no?" preguntó, mirando a Yuki.

"Eh, sí, pero esa es la descripción de alguien quien no está interesado en ello." Yuki dijo con otra gotita.

"¿Lo es?" Haruhi preguntó. Miró el techo un momento mientras lo pensaba. Quería explicarlo de la manera más breve posible, y lo hizo. A lo mejor sí sonó un poco desinteresado, pero dio el punto clave. Se encogió de hombros. "Oh bueno," dijo, mirando de nuevo a los dos.

Shigure y Yuki suspiraron sin remedio con una gota en su cabeza.

"¡Yo puedo explicarlo mejor!" una dramática voz exclamó desde el otro lado de la puerta. Yuki se tensó cuando lo escuchó. Haruhi la reconoció como la voz de Ayame.

La puerta se abrió estruendosamente para revelar al hombre en persona, su ropa decorada como lo había estado el día anterior, de azul profundo. "¡Gure-san! Ha pasado tiempo" dijo con ternura, dándole una seductora mirada a su viejo amigo.

Shigure encontró la mirada de Ayame con una, algo atrayente, de la suya propia. "Sí, bastante, Aya-san," respondió, casi coqueteando.

Yuki sólo se tensó más y sus mejillas se sonrojaron—si era de furia o vergüenza, Haruhi no podía diferenciar, pero adivinó que era un poco de ambos. Le recordó brevemente el 'amor entre hermanos' de los gemelos ante tal escena pero fue rápidamente borrado.

"De cualquier forma, el Host Club, tan sofisticado a comparación de otros clubes, ¡es como el primo de mis negocios!" Ayame explicó, colocando sus dedos sobre su pecho y sosteniendo la otra mano a la altura de su hombro, con la palma hacia arriba. ¡Ellos simplemente completan sus deberes diarios para poder hacer realidad las fantasías de las señoritas!"

"¡Ah, con que eso es lo que hacen!" Shigure dijo, sonriendo abiertamente a Yuki, con una chispa de burla en su ojo.

"¡No, no es como el lo hace sonar!" Yuki protestó, molesto.

"¡Yuki!" Ayame dijo ahogadamente, apresurandose para inclinarse al lado de su hermano. Colocó un codo sobre la mesa en frente de Yuki y deslizó un cariñoso brazo tras los hombros de su hermano mientras lo veía a los ojos. "El hecho de que estés en esa clase de club me hace sentirme orgulloso. Sabía que algún día seguirías mis pasos de alguna manera, ¡pero nunca a tan satisfactorio nivel!"

"¡No estoy siguiendo tus pasos!" Yuki gritó, golpeando la mesa con sus puños. Empujó a Ayame lejos de él. "¡Quítate de encima!"

"Vamos, vamos, Yuki-kun," Shigure levantó su dedo índice como si estuviera enseñando algo. "No te enfurezcas tanto enfrente de nuestra invitada."

"Tú lo invitaste, ¿no es cierto?" Yuki acusó con un bajo gruñido. Miró severamente a su primo, ojos entrecerrados hasta ser tiras.

Shigure levantó sus manos en defensa, sudando nerviosamente bajo la mirada asesina. "No tuve nada que ver en esto. Sólo lo llamé hace rato para preguntar sobre Haruhi-kun, aquí presente," se explicó.

"Yuki, no seas maleducado," Ayame le pidió. Lucía tan inocente que Haruhi no pudo evitar sonreír. De cierta forma, la triste mirada de cachorrito abandonado que le estaba dando a Yuki le recordaba como cuando Tamaki la miraba cuando decía algo estúpido.

"¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? Ya te vi ayer, ¿no fue suficiente?" Yuki preguntó, exhalando un fuerte suspiro de absoluta exasperación mientras giraba el rostro lejos de su hermano. Dejó rodar sus ojos antes de cerrarlos.

"En fin, Gure-san llamó y me dijo que tu amiga estaba de visita, ¡así que decidí venir para verlos de nuevo!" Ayame explicó enérgicamente. Dio una palmada en la espalda de Yuki y se giró para con Haruhi. "Pensé en venir más tarde esta semana para pasar más tiempo, pero recordé que tienen escuela. Así que como no están ocupados el día de hoy tomé la oportunidad, ¡especialmente porque Haruhi también está aquí! ¡Ella es tan encantadora señorita, y muy linda! ¡No muy buena estimulante en conversación, pero sabe escuchar! ¡Y además—!"

Yuki le dio una mirada de disculpa a Haruhi mientras Ayame seguía parloteando, palmeando a su pequeño hermano en la espalda cada cuantos segundos. Suspirando, se levantó para retirarse, sin ser notado por Ayame, quien aún seguía sin parlar, o Shigure, quien por alguna razón estaba cautivado en la fluida conversación.

Rápidamente Haruhi se levantó y lo siguió por la puerta abierta. Él llegó hasta la cocina y dejó salir un suspiro de alivio porque estaba en una habitación diferente que la de su hermano.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?" Tohru preguntó con preocupación.

"Ayame-san está aquí," Haruhi explicó.

"Pensé que había escuchado su voz," Tohru comentó, pensativa. "Bueno, si necesitas refugiarte de él por un rato, ¿te importaría ayudarme a poner la mesa? El almuerzo está casi listo."

"Ah, seguro, me encantaría ayudar, Honda-san," Yuki dijo con energía. Sacó los platos del gabinete y fue al comedor.

"¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?" Haruhi se ofreció.

"Puedes ayudarme a servir cosas en los tazones," Tohru respondió. Procedió a informar a Haruhi dónde se guardaban dichos utensilios y ambas los llenaron y llevaron al comedor. Tohru llamó a Shigure y Ayame, todos se sentaron a comer. Ninguno sabía en realidad a dónde se había ido Kyo, mucho menos dónde se encontraba a esa hora, así que Tohru le reservó una porción para cuando regresara.

El lugar estaba lejos de tranquilo, pero Yuki se restringía de levantar su voz a Ayame. Parecía tolerar a su hermano mayor bastante bien durante la comida, a pesar de que obviamente seguía molesto con él. Después de que terminaron de comer, Ayame y Shigure regresaron a la sala de estar para continuar con su charla; Yuki y Haruhi se dieron la misión de lavar los platos después de que Tohru guardó las sobras. Excusándose, Tohru fue a tender un poco de ropa, dejando a los dos con su trabajo.

"Realmente pareces molesto con tu hermano," Haruhi notó cuando terminó de enjabonar un utensilio y se lo entregó a Yuki para secar.

"¿Molesto? Sí, supongo que es así. Consigue ponerme nervioso," admitió después de pensarlo.

"¿Sólo nervios? Parece como si no soportaras estar cerca de él. ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho que es tan malo?" Haruhi preguntó curiosa.

"No, no es que no lo soporte. No me interesa que él quiera estar más cerca. Es—"

"Será mejor que no digas 'es complicado'." Haruhi le advirtió, lanzándole una mirada por el rabillo de su ojo. Sonrió ante su mirada sorprendida.

"De acuerdo. Bien, tendré que explicar esta vez," Yuki dijo, sonriendo de vuelta. Agregando un cubierto al montón que estaban secos, reinició de nuevo. "Cuando éramos pequeños, Nii-san nunca tuvo nada que ver conmigo. Era como si yo no existiera. Desde entonces, supongo que él se dio cuenta qué tan cruel fue eso y trató de redimir sus antiguas fechorías. Aunque la forma en que trata de manejarlo es un poco molesto, es como si tuviera problemas para expresarse conmigo, así que en cambio actúa como lo hace ahora."

Haruhi asintió para asegurarle de que estaba escuchándolo, pero pensando al momento. "Creo que...entiendo cómo te sientes," dijo después pasado un minuto. Le sonrió de nuevo. "Tamaki-sempai es muy molesto la mayoría del tiempo, pero supongo que él es como tu hermano. Quiere acercarse más a mí, y el resto del Host Club, pero tiene una rara forma de hacerlo." Pausó brevemente para elegir las palabras correctas, deteniendo su lavado igualmente. Después de un momento de silencio, continuó con ambos. "Me molesto cuando Tamaki-senpai actúa como si fuera mi padre, o una figura paterna para mí. Pero él realmente nunca tuvo una bien-estructurada familia propia. Debo suponer que el Host Club es esa familia para él, así que quiere hacer todo lo que pueda para juntarnos y que estemos más cerca con él. Cuando lo miro desde ese punto, es mucho más fácil tolerar la hiperactiva personalidad de Tamaki-senpai, e incluso disfruto pasar tiempo con él. Pienso que la situación con tu hermano es similar de cierta forma. Sólo tienes que intentarlo y ver las cosas que él hace."

Yuki sonrió después de unos momentos. La miró de forma amable, agradecida. "Sabes, tienes razón," dijo con la sonrisa. Rió entre dientes. "Es algo extraño, pero parece ser que conoces muchas personas que tienen características similares con las personas que yo conozco."

Haruhi rió, pasándole otro plato enjuagado. "Los hay, y no los hay," sacó una risita. Sonriendo para sí evocó los eventos de ese día que le recordaban al Host Club. Incluso cuando no estaban presentes, parecía ser que no podía escapar de ellos. Para ser sincera con ella misma, tenía que admitir que estaba feliz de ese hecho.

"Al parecer, a ti nunca te agradó demasiado el Host Club," observó Yuki. No la estaba mirando mientras hablaba, en cambio enfocándose intensamente en lo que estaba secando. "Lucía que estabas molesta ser parte de ello, y hablas como si fuera horrible. Pero parece que te diviertes cuando estás ahí."

Haruhi lo miró de perfil, ligeramente sorprendida. No estaba consciente de que estaba dando la impresión de que le desagradaba estar en el Host Club. Era verdad de que a veces preferiría estar haciendo tarea o en casa haciendo los deberes que estar trabajando para pagar su deuda con el Host Club, pero estaba feliz de ser parte de ello. Había experimentado tanto desde que los había conocido, y ganado seis amigos muy cercanos de todo.

"No pienso que es horrible," Haruhi dijo. "No pensaba que se veía de esa forma. Me gusta ser una anfitriona, de no ser así encontraría otra manera para pagarles mi deuda. Incluso tuve una oferta para transferirme a otra escuela, pero la rechacé por lo feliz que estoy en Ouran—y como anfitriona."

"Sólo lo comentaba para decirte esto," Yuki habló, deteniéndola en su argumento defensivo. Le dio una mirada de disculpa, como si dijera que lo sentía, considerando que ella acababa de decir algo similar sobre él. "No parece que te gusta el Host Club, a pesar de que es lo contrario; pero si te observo durante tus horas de anfitriona con los demás, siempre te diviertes y luces contenta," dejó la toalla sobre la encimera y la encaró. "Pueda que no esté complacido con mi hermano, pero secretamente lo admiro de cierta forma, y encuentro que disfruto el tiempo que compartimos."

Haruhi lo miró boquiabierta un instante. "Ya veo," ella dijo, sonriendo. "Estoy feliz de escucharlo."

"Pero entonces él arruina el momento conmovedor con su estupidez" Yuki sentenció con un suspiro.

Haruhi sudó una gotita, pero no dijo nada. Podía pensar en severas ocasiones en las cuales Tamaki arruinó un momento enternecedor entre ambos con su estupidez, así que silenciosamente simpatizaba con Yuki.

Tohru regresó justo cuando Haruhi terminó de lavar y evacuar el fregadero. Tohru tenía que terminar el pastel de frutillas, pero prometió unírseles tan pronto para resumir su investigación. Yuki y Haruhi regresaron a la sala de estar y comenzaron a investigar de nuevo. Ayame y Shigure se retiraron a una habitación diferente de la casa, así que estuvieron en paz el resto de la tarde.

Antes de que Haruhi se diera cuenta, ya casi obscurecía y era hora de retirarse. Agradeció a Shigure por su hospitalidad, expresó su gratitud a Tohru por el delicioso almuerzo, y dijo su adiós. Dirigiéndose a casa, libros en brazo y orgullosa por el resultado que obtuvo, repasó el día de nuevo. Sonriendo con cariño ante las memorias que hizo y las amistades que reforzó entre ella, Tohru, y Yuki, convirtió sus pensamientos en lo que prepararía de cenar cuando llegara a casa.


End file.
